Una Historia Diferente
by SaRashi
Summary: Luego de un año de la tragedia de la Saga Esmerald, nuevos enemigos apareceran para los Pokedex Holder que deberan salvar sus regiones, demostrando el lazo mas fuerte que pueden tener: el amor. Capitulo 14: Zona de Peligro
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon No me pertenece solo uso los personajes para el fanfic. (Algún día serán míos X3)

_Esto no tiene relación alguna con el manga, pero me gustaría ver así a los personajes, basado en el manga_

* * *

**Una Historia Diferente**

**. .:.**

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquiera, los jóvenes Pokedex Holder regresaban a sus respectivas regiones después del torneo que realizaron entre los 10. Para su sorpresa nadie había pensado que la victoria tendría Sapphire que inclusive venció a Green.

-Ojala algún día podamos reunirnos nuevamente- _Decía Red emocionado al encontrar muy buenos entrenadores _

- ¡También espero volver a luchar con usted Red-sempai! – Decía Sapphire emocionada por luchar con tan formidables entrenadores.

- También son bienvenidos en nuestra Región. Y si son jueces de Concursos no se olviden de votar por mí- _ Decía Rubí con estrellas en los ojos._

- Eh claro – Blue contestaba con una gota en el frente

- Sera mejor partir pronto – _Green quien estaba callado hasta el momento hizo notar su apuro en regresar en Kanto - _ Llevo meses sin abrir el gimnasio – _cambiando su mirada a preocupación_

_- _ ¡Red-sempai ¡Espero volver a entrenar pronto con usted! – _Decía Gold – ¿_Pero es hora de irnos verdad Chris? –_ dirigiendo su mirada a la peli azul_

_- _ Si vamos Silver - _ dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo quien estaba con la mirada en quién sabe dónde- ¿_Silver?

- Si vamos pronto – _Silver estaba pensando en su padre. ¿Estará bien? Ursaring se encargó de el pero al estar mucho tiempo petrificado no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante un posible rencuentro con Giovanni_

_- _Entonces es el adiós o mejor dicho hasta pronto – _Yellow decía para girarse y hablar a Blue – ¿_Tu que harás Blue?

- Me quedaré, buscaré a mis padres y compartir mucho tiempo con ellos – _Decía contenta_

_Luego de despedidas cada uno partía a sus respectivas regiones: Red, Green y Yellow para Kanto dejando a Blue con sus padres; Gold, Silver, Crystal junto con Emerald volvían a Johto para volver a la casa de niños donde Crystal dejaría a Emerald por petición propia. En cambio Ruby y Sapphire volvían juntos a Hoenn, Sapp un tanto enojada por culpa de la "falta de menoría" que le aseguraba Ruby por un golpe en la cabeza. _

_Así pasaba el tiempo y paso un año, un año que traía nuevos enemigos y sentimientos que serán descubiertos finalmente _

* * *

**Un pequeño prologo, esta historia esta basada luego del final de la saga Esmerald y a partir de aquí será una historia completamente nueva**

**Es mi primer fic espero que les guste, abrazos SaRashi =)**


	2. ¿Que siento?

**Ahora traigo el Primer Capitulo de esta nueva aventura, espero que les guste y también hare unas aclaraciones:**

***-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)**

*-*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- pensamientos_

(N/A: notas de la autora que serán unos pocos… espero X3)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Que siento?**

El sol resplandecía en una casa de ciudad Verde en la región Kanto donde una chica se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, parpadeo varias veces para luego incorporarse totalmente. Miro el pequeño reloj que tenia que marcaba las 8:00 am se había levantado temprano, mientras se levantaba escucho un ruido proveniente del comedor que se encontraba abajo

-¡Yellow! Baja hay algo para ti- era su tío Wilton el pescador la persona que se encargaba de ella.

Yellow bajando las escaleras encontró a su fiel Pikachu al que le puso Chuchu, quien a ver a su entrenadora se subió a los hombros de esta.

-Buenos días tío- decía Yellow con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que me querías dar?- preguntaba con curiosidad

-Esto es una carta que llego en el buzón- en eso le entregaba la carta a Yellow

-Ah- y ella se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta:

* * *

**Para los Pokedex Holder**

**Debido a las hazañas que realizan me honra en invitarles a la región Hoenn para la inauguración de una escuela especial de entrenadores destacados: la Academia Pokemon.**

**Me gustaría que participen, con esta invitación se les entregara un Pasaje para un barco que partirá en tres días de la región Kanto en Ciudad Carmín y pasara por Johto luego de dos días **

**Espero verlos pronto**

**Atte. Robert **

* * *

Al terminar la carta Yellow pensó que no debería de ir ya que solo podría ocasionar problemas

-Yellow espero que vallas, y no pierdas esta oportunidad- su tío que siempre le apoyaba en momentos de decisión como este no quería que pierda la oportunidad de entrar a esa escuela

-Pero tío ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Tal vez deba dejarlo pasar esta vez- Yellow pensaba que no merecía ir

- Ya se ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Red, Green o Blue? De seguro te aconsejaran- el tío conocía perfectamente a los amigos que Yellow tenía, también de que le gustaba Red ya que no paraba de hablar de el – Llévate a Dody para llegar mas rápido, y no olvides a tus otros Pokemon por si pasa algo- Yellow no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo ya que su tío ya la saco afuera y la puso enfrente de Dody para que se valla

-_mmm mejor voy primero por pueblo paleta ya que Red esta ahí y Blue esta en la casa del Prof. Oak para ayudarle con su Pokedex, aunque ir a hablar con Red me pone nerviosa- _pensaba lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta Dody ya la trajo en casa de Red

Golpeo la puerta y luego de unos segundos la madre de Red la recibió con una gran sonrisa

-Yellow que agradable sorpresa pasa, Red está desayunando ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – Yellow recordó que por culpa de su tío no había podido desayunar de lo emocionado que estaba

- Muchas Gracias Señora- decía con una sonrisa

Al Pasar Yellow puso a Dody en su Pokeball y Chuchu entro corriendo al encuentro del Pikachu de Red de nombre Pika. Red al percatarse de la presencia de otro Pikachu inmediatamente sabia que tenía una agradable visita

-Yellow ¿Cómo estás? ¡Guau parece que creciste mucho en un año!- Red observaba a la mencionada que en efecto había cambiado, ahora llevaba un pequeño vestido amarillo mangas corta que llegaba hasta su rodilla y una zapatillas conjunto con esta, también que había crecido mucho llegando a la altura de Blue, también que su gusto había aumentado, ya no llevaba el sombrero que ocultaba su melena es mas ahora lo llevaba suelto recogido con un listón –_Esta muy hermosa no parece la Yellow tímida que se escondía constantemente- _sin que lo notara miraba demasiado a Yellow lo que produjo que ella tuviera un rostro al que se podía pasar por un tomate

- ummm ¿Red? - Yellow no podía estar mas nerviosa hasta se imaginaba que su cara fácilmente le ganaba a un tomate maduro

Red se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparto la mirada bruscamente

-P-erdon Ye-llow n-o que-ria.- ahora él también estaba con las mejillas rojas y nervioso de lo que había hecho – Pasa acompáñame a desayunar.- Lo dijo en un tono mas calmado

Luego de que los dos desayunaran y platicaban de lo que habían hecho este ultimo año, ya que Red partió en viaje de entrenamiento evitando que Yellow la vea. Luego la rubia recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita levantándose bruscamente de su silla asustando a Red

-¡Lo olvide! Red ¿A ti no te llego una invitación como esta? - dijo mostrándole la carta

-¡Ah! La invitación a la academia, si me llego y tenía planeado ir ¿Vendrás también Yellow?- lo miraba con su sonrisa característica

-No se tal vez por esta vez pase, creo que no sea una buena idea que valla- con un semblante triste respondía, en verdad quería irse pero temía que solo fuera una carga para El

- Por favor ven, es una buena oportunidad para conocer completamente a todos ya que debido a las circunstancias anteriores nos conocimos por motivo de Guile Hideout nos conocimos- en verdad quería que viniera ya que le gustaba estar con ella, no sabia porque pero al estar al lado de ella podía sentir paz y tranquilidad.-Además Blue y Green me dijeron que vendrían también-

Yellow al darse cuenta de que seria inútil negar el querer irse acepto irse lo que hizo que Red la abrazara con fuerza quedando inconsciente por la sorpresa. Red pensó que era habitual que se desmayara al abrazarla y solo sonreía

Luego de haber pasado los tres días todos se dirijan a ciudad Carmín para tomar el barco que pasaría por Johto y luego a Hoenn. Green decía las últimas instrucciones al que estaría a cargo de cuidar el gimnasio en su ausencia. Blue llamo a sus padres para notificarle que iría a la academia, los 4 llegaban a ciudad Carmín esperando el barco

-¿A que hora crees que venga? Ya es mediodía y no llega.- con un semblante de niña, Blue estaba impaciente quería conocer la academia en donde estaría

- Eres impaciente en 15 minutos llega el barco.- decía Green que se estaba molestando que Blue no supiera esperar como la gente normal. –_Creo que será un largo viaje- _pensaba

- Vamos Green no sea amargado que allí ya viene el barco.- Red estaba con su sonrisa característica que levantaba al animo a cualquiera.- Vamos chicos hay que abordar el barco.-

- ¡Ya vamos Red no hace falta correr!.- Yellow estaba contenta ya que al estar con Blue a quien consideraba como una hermana le era mas fácil no ponerse nerviosa por estar cerca de Red, ya que le dijo que sentía algo por el pero no estaba segura, cosa que puso muy contenta a la castaña

-¡Wiii! ¡Por fin que esperas Green!- Blue quien se puso a correr también gritaba a Green quien se había quedado atrás.- ¡Hasta un Slowpoke es más rápido que tu jajaja!.-

- ¡Esta chica me saca de quicio!- grito Green quien ya estaba molesto,-_ Definitivamente será un largo viaje.- _ pensó. Sabia que la chica era alegre en exageración, pero extrañamente también le reconfortaba estar con ella pese a que le molesta – _Pero creo que valdrá la pena.- _pensó como ultimo y los 4 holder de Kanto se subieron al barco mostrando los pasajes que tenían.

Una vez encontraron que ese barco era solo para los que tenían la invitación y buscando sus recamaras vieron que: Green y Red estaban en una; Yellow, Blue y Crystal en otra y finalmente en la última recamara estaban Gold y Silver. Aun así sobraba una pieza

-Ahora que lo pienso será que ellos subirán al barco.- Red refiriéndose a los 3 entrenadores de Johto. – También el chico que esta en el orfanato.- dijo refiriéndose a Emerald que aun estaba allí ayudando a los demás niños.

- Me comunique con ellos y me dijeron que también vendrían, pero que había una integrante nueva llamada Kotone, la nueva Holder- hablaba tranquila - Me pregunto cómo es ella –

La hora de cenar paso sin problemas aunque una que otra disputa con Blue y Green que parecían unos niños en ese momento, Red y Yellow reían divertidos ante la disputa de sus compañeros. Luego cada uno fue a su recamara a prepararse para dormir, claro que Blue ya tenia planeado que hacer esa noche, tener una charla de chicas con Yellow.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!.- decían a la vez los 4 posteriormente entrando a sus respectivas recamaras lo que no sabían es que tanto los chicos como las chicas tendrían una noche larga.

- A si que dime Red. – Green empezaría el interrogatorio – ¿Te gusta?.- miraba a Red quien no entendía a que se refería

- Gustarme que, no entiendo.- con un semblante dudoso miraba al oji-verde

- No me engañas, ¿Te gusta Yellow verdad?.- hizo una pausa para mirar a Red que nuevamente realizaba una competencia con un tomate maduro. – Se nota fácilmente al ver en la manera de que la miras.-

- Ehh.- Red no sabía que decir -_ ¿en verdad me gusta? Digo no es fea y cambio drásticamente, ya no parece una niña, es mas ni sabia que era una ya que ocultaba su coleta debajo de su sombrero que en verdad me asusto en el momento en que note que era un chica, pero ¿Gustarme? No aun no sé que decir, pero ahora que Green me lo pregunto, de cierta forma al hablar con ella me da cierta tranquilidad, puedo ser yo mismo, cuando estoy con ella me relajo cosa que no puedo hacer debido a que salgo mucho a entrenar además, su sonrisa aquella que al sola mirarla me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, que hace que mi corazón lata mas y mas rápido, pero no estoy seguro si en verdad quiero a Yellow. _En lo que Red pensaba Green lo miraba desconcertado tratando de pensar en que estaba pensando su amigo

-Tierra llamando a Red ¡Responde!- harto de que su amigo no le hiciera caso lo llamo. – Red ¿Estas bien?-

- ¡Ah! Si estoy bien solo que me impresionaste con la pregunta.- respiro hondo para continuar – Creo que me gusta pero no estoy seguro de mis propios sentimientos, es mas creo que es la primera vez que me siento así.- termino para poner un cara triste

Green al percatarse de como estaba su amigo le dijo – Calma Red, creo que tanto tu como Yellow se gustan,- miro a Red que quedo en estado de Shock por lo que decía su amigo. – ¿Que? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de como te mira?- dijo ultimo para retirarse a su cama a dormir dejando a un Red muy pensativo que aun no podía creer lo que le dijo Green

Por otro lado las cosas no eran muy diferente en la recamara de las chicas

-¿Ya descubriste lo que sientes?- decía la oji-azul

-Es que no estoy segura, digo solo me ve como a una hermana menor y si le digo lo que siento, nuestra amistad termine.- dijo lo ultimo muy tristemente

- Yellow - empezó Blue. – No creo que te vea como a una hermana menor, veo que te ve con mas dedicación que nunca, se preocupa por ti, te acompaña al bosque siempre que esta, es mas me atrevo a decir que tu también le gustas.- al mencionar todo esto , la rubia no pudo evitar estar sorprendida a lo que decía su casi hermana

-_ ¿En verdad hace todo esta por mi? No me había dado cuenta, pero creo que solo me ve como su pequeña hermana menor, y creo que eso no cambiará.- _No lo creo Blue solo me cuida como a una hermana.- decía con una falsa sonrisa

Blue sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa – En verdad piensas eso o eso es lo que te dices para reprimir tus sentimientos.- Dijo esto muy seriamente cosas que hizo que la propia Blue no creyera, no en las palabras sino que las decía Blue la chica mas alegre y no seria que conocía. – Piénsalo Yellow, si sigues así terminaran por quitarte a Red.- y con eso sentencio todo

_-No eso no quiero que pase, si le veo con otra creo que no lo soportare- _ a punto de derramar lagrimas hasta que sintió un abrazo que la sorprendió

-No dije esto para que llores, sino para que pienses que no es bueno guardar las cosas para uno, es hora de que empieces a ser mas abierta con todos no solo conmigo pequeña hermana - ahora lo decía con la sonrisa que siempre llevaba- Como pasa el tiempo creo que es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.- y se fue a su cama que estaba al lado de la rubia

Luego de que todos fueran a dormir solo dos personas no lograban descansar, pensando en lo que le dijo sus amigos tratando de asumir todo en su cabeza

-Yellow- Decía Red recostado en su cama mirando hacia la pared para que Green no lo viera y con Pika dormido con el

-Red- Decía Yellow quien tenía a Chuchu junto con ella como si fuera un peluche

Con esas palabras al fin durmieron los dos esperando que mañana fuera un nuevo día

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? dejen review**

**¿Quién será Robert? ¿Qué idea?**

**Aun no entiendo el sistema así que responderé al final XD**

**Sakhory****: gracias por tu interés espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, si me equivoque con lo epilogo que debía ser prologo pronto lo corrige aquí en primer capitulo espero que te agrade besos :***

**Este episodio solo estaba centrado en Yellow y Red *-* pero también otros episodios serán dedicados a los otros personajes, también puse a Kotone la personaje de HG y SS para que todos tuvieran sus respectivas parejas aunque claro que Emerald no se quedara solo :3**

**Hasta La vista**


	3. Recordando el pasado

**Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo **

**Aclaraciones:**

*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)

*-*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- pensamientos y Flash Back_

(N/A: notas de la autora que serán unos pocos… espero X3)

**Nota: **_**Pokemon y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para mi historia, para hacer flotar la imaginación X3**_

**Capitulo 3 : Recordando el pasado**

* * *

En una casa en pueblo Primavera, un joven se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para su nueva aventura

-¡Gold apúrate que se te hará tarde!-

-Ya voy mamá-

El criador se puso a ver si su equipo estaba listo: Su Typhlosion(Explotaro), Aipon (Ataro), Politoed (Poltaro), Sunflora (Sintaro), El pequeño Togepi quien heredo sus manías (Togetaro), y el pequeño Pichu el hijo de Pika y Chuchu, también había cambiado de vestimenta lleva una bermuda de color negro con una chaquete de color rojo como el que solía usar pero con menos detalles en blanco, sus zapatos cambiaron a un color blanco con rojo y que su gorro tiene menos color amarillo y que ya no lleva calcetines

Mientras desayunaba, velozmente se recordó que pasaría por la casa de su amiga Crystal, en ciudad Malva. Comiendo lo último de su desayuno, despidiéndose de su madre y de los pokemon que vivian con ellos partió para ciudad Malva para luego ir por ciudad Trigal , lugar donde vivía Silver actualmente, luego para ir a ciudad Oliva para tomar el barco.

Mientras caminaba pensaba, en sus amigos, específicamente en Crystal o Chris como sus amigos se referían, había algo en esa "chica súper seria" como él se refería; si bien cada vez que se encuentran se discuten últimamente no lo hacían cosa que lo ponía inquieto, termino de pensar cuando llego a casa de Chris y se dispuso a golpear la puerta

-¡Hola Gold como estas pasa por favor!

-Hola señora solo vengo por Chris ¿Esta lista?

-Más lista que tu - se escuchó una voz atrás del oji-dorado que salto de un susto

Al girarse vio a Crystal quien vestía su típica ropa de las sagas Gold, Silver y Crystal

-¡Ahh!, ¿Porque siempre que vengo a visitarte haces eso?- la recibió que siempre le proporcionaba su amiga lo tenia harto

-Porque es divertido verte poner esa cara jajaja-. Pauso para poner su postura seria – En fin ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, tenemos que pasar por Trigal por Silver, y luego a ciudad Oliva para ir por el barco que nos llevara a Hoenn

Una vez que Crystal se despidiera de su madre saco a su fiel Arcanine- Arcapeon

-Sera mejor irnos montados para llegar mas rápido ¡Apúrate!.-

-Si ya voy,- sacando a su Explotaro.- Veremos quien llega primero, el perdedor compra refrigerios, ¡Lista ya!- termino de decir para irse rápidamente montando a su pokemon

Mientras realizaban su "carrera" Crystal se veía muy feliz, había dejado la cara seria que según Gold no le quedaba bien en ella, que al recordar la hacia sonrojar

-¿Chris estas bien? Parece que Explotaro expulsa mucho calor por eso tienes las mejillas rojas.-

-¿Eh? estoy bien pero ahora te dejare atrás ¡Vamos Arcapeon!-

- ¡Hey esto no se quedara así!-

Luego no se dirigieron mas la palabra hasta que llegaron a Trigal y finalmente llegando a la casa del pelirrojo que quedaba a las afueras de la misma

En una casa afueras de Trigal, un joven pelirrojo que responde al nombre de Silver preparaba sus últimas cosas hasta que una voz lo llamó

-Silver tienes todo listo ¡Baja para comer algo!-

- Ahora bajo, ya termino-

Silver había cambiado, no completamente pero sonreía un poco mas, pero aun conservaba su lado serio (N/A: no lo nieguen ese lado es bello) cuando bajaba miro al pequeño Sneasel que tenia desde que tenía uso de razón, también recordando como empezó a vivir finalmente con su padre Giovanni

* * *

**-*Flash Back*-**

_Luego de que terminara de la batalla de la frontera, despidiéndose de todos los Dex Holder, para luego irse a una de sus bases secretas donde encargó a Ursaring para que cuidara de Giovanni, sacando a __Murkrow__, dirigiéndose rápidamente a dicha guarida._

_-No creo que lo encuentre pero debo revisar que no le haya pasado nada - recordando que estuvo 6 meses petrificado._

_Luego de mucho tiempo, dejo que su pokemon volador descansara para emprender una caminata rápida quedando poco para que llegara._

_Finalmente había llegado a su guarida donde encontró a su Ursaring descansando quien al verlo después de mucho tiempo se puso contento._

_-Ursaring ¿Dónde está el señor que te pedí que trajeras? - sin perder el tiempo pregunto_

_- Grr!.- gruño con un semblante feliz cosa que Silver interpreto como algo bueno_

_- Así que este pokemon es tuyo, me cuido muy bien cuando me encontraba débil y no se separaba de mi cuando estaba inconsciente.- sorprendido por una voz que vino atrás de él giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Giovanni quien llevaba su traje negro pero sin la "R" del Team Rocket.-_

_-E-entonce-s.- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por su "padre" por un fuerte abrazo que no había recibido en años, cuando velozmente muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza; recuerdos de su niñez en donde efectivamente veía que Giovanni era su padre. Ahora solo quería abrazarlo y sentir esa calidez que hace mucho no sentía comenzando a derramar lagrimas, pero de felicidad. _

_Giovanni al ver que estaba llorando noto que aun conservaba el Sneasel que se lo dio cuando era niño, y que llevaba el pañuelo que él le había entregado, tomo el pañuelo y limpio los ojos de Silver como si de un niño se tratara. También Giovanni derramaba lágrimas ante tal momento emotivo entre padre e hijo luego de estar tanto tiempo separados. Luego de que el pelirrojo se calmo empezó a preguntarle a su padre_

_-Giovanni antes de que pueda referirme a ti como "Padre o Papá" quiero saber como termine con Mask Of Ice – lo dijo seriamente mirándolo.- Necesito saber como termine así-_

_-Esta bien, supongo que deberías saber el verdadero motivo.- uso un pausa para tomar aire y continuar_

_-Todo pasó luego de que cumpliste dos años, en ese entonces acababa de ser asignado como líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, como regalo te había obsequiado un pokemon que acabo de nacer.- señalando a Sneasel quien lo veía contento.- En ese entonces solo era un líder y no estaba relacionado con ninguna sociedad pero un mes después paso lo peor. Fuimos juntos al bosque Verde un fin de semana para pasarlo juntos, cuando empezaba a anochecer y nos disponíamos a regresar, misteriosamente se levantó una neblina que no podía mostrar el camino de regreso note que la niebla no era normal así que saque a __Rhydon__,_ _porque sentía que algo no iba bien, te cargue en mis brazos porque estabas muy nervioso y a punto de llorar, cuando empecé a tranquilizarte un misteriosa silueta apareció._

_- Giovanni, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde ¡Me llevare a ese niño que tienes en brazos.- me decía la misteriosa identidad_

_- No se quien eres o que quieres pero si crees que te llevaras a mi hijo ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Y ahora lo comprobaras! ¡Ve __Rhydon__ fisura! ¡Sal Golbat y disipa la niebla con tornado!_

_-Cuando la neblina desapareció pude ver al misterioso sujeto, que traía consigo varios pokemon de tipo hielo y algunos tipos fuego, luego de mucho tiempo de lucha saco un pequeño Swinub que empezó a lanzar un viento gélido congelando la parte de mis pies impidiéndome poder caminar, luego salió el pequeño Sneasel de su Poke Ball para luchar con los otros pokemon aunque fue en vano ya que aun era un bebé, cuando parecía todo perdido saco un Hipno que uso hipnosis para dejarnos en un profundo sueño. Luego de varias horas ya había amanecido y al despertar que tanto tú como Sneasel no estaban quede tan impotente por no poder protegerte que empecé a golpear el suelo de la rabia que sentía llorando en el acto._

_Silver estaba helado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, siempre pensó que por ser el hijo de Giovanni había sido elegido por Price, pero aún le faltaba saber algo_

_-Entonces ¿Cómo surgió el Team Rocket?_

_- Lo hice porque desde ese día todo cambió, vi que era débil, necesitaba ser mas fuerte asique empecé a reclutar a personas de todos los tipos, ya nada tenía sentido para mí, ¡Solo lo hice para encontrarte Silver! Para acabar con el bastardo que te quito de mi lado, cree a Mewtwo pero no funcionó, así que solo con Deoxys pude encontrarte ¡Tan cegado estaba! , Luego descubrí al bastardo quien te rapto pero ya había sido derrotado por unos de tus amigos, asique ya no tengo un propósito para continuar con el Team Rocket, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, Silver… ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo, recuperar el tiempo que se nos arrebató para estar el uno con el otro?, Silver ¿Te gustaría vivir con tu padre? Giovanni estaba llorando por haber mencionado todo lo que hizo, Silver vio que hablaba con sinceridad_

_-…- El oji-plateado no necesitaba nada más, todas las dudas estaban resueltas asique nuevamente abrazó a su Padre y luego responder su pregunta_

_- Pa-pá si me gustaría vivir contigo, y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa tan sincera que Blue siquiera conociera_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

* * *

Giovanni quien veía a su hijo que miraba a la nada se preocupo

-Silver hijo ¿Estas bien?

- ¿eh? ¿Qué? Si estoy bien solo estaba pensando en algo- le respondió sonriendo

- Uff que bueno, es mejor que te apresures porque tus amigos están por llegar.- y como si lo hubiera invocado golpearon la puerta

- Yo abro ven Sneasel.- se dirigió a la puerta para encontrar a Gold montado en Explotaro y Crystal en Arcapeon.

-¡Yo llegue primero!-

-¡Claro que no fui yo!-

- ¡Explotaro llego antes que tu Arcanine!-

- ¡Que no Arcapeon llego más rápido!-

- ¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡He dicho que he ganado y punto!-

- ¡Que no Arcapeon llegó primero!-

Al parecer sus amigos no notaron que Silver los miraba con una gota en su frente

-Sneasel viento hielo - ordenó a su pokemon para terminar con esta luchar que no tenía sentido para él

- ¿Oye no crees que hace más frío Chris?-

- Brr si, que extraño hoy dijeron en la radio que estaría soleado-

- También lo oí pero el clima se puede modificar par de niños inmaduros - tanto la capturadora como el criador se giraron hacia el ruido de la voz para encontrar a un malhumorado Silver

- ¿Termino su pelea sin sentido? - al notar de que Gold y Crystal notaron su presencia- ¿Cual es el motivo ahora de su pelea?

- Resulta ser de que este pequeño niño no quiere admitir que yo llegue primero aquí-

- ¡Pero que te pasa chica súper seria fui yo quien llegó primero con Explotaro!-

- Bueno ya fue suficiente, déjenlo como empate y no saque el tema de nuevo si no quieren terminar como esculturas de nieve - amenazo Silver, a veces sus amigos actuaban como bebes-

- Bueno ya que no quiero ser alguien congelado termino la discusión, oye Silver ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

- Si solo deja que le avise a papá que me voy-

Silver entró a despedirse y traer consigo una mochila. Si bien cambio su vestimenta casi no cambio, ahora llevaba un pantalón color azul con una remera de manga larga color lila oscuro y zapatillas de igual color, también su cabello, aunque no lo tenía tan largo aun le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Papá antes de irme quiero que veas si mis pokemon están felices.- le pido ya que conocía el don que tiene su padre

- A ver déjame ver.- poniendo sus manos sobre las Poke Balls, a diferencia de Yellow él tenía mejor control sobre sus poderes debido a la práctica que había adquirido con los años

- Todos están muy sanos y contentos especialmente tu Sneasel.-

- ¡Bien gracias papá nos vemos pronto!

- ¡Adiós Silver buena suerte!

Luego de salir y encontrando a sus amigos esperando partieron de ciudad Trigal para llegar a su destino que es Oliva.

-Chicos ¿Quién de ustedes puede pasar por Kotone-chan?- preguntó la peli azul

- Que vaya Silver, él se lleva bien con ella-

- Esta bien por que si discuto no quiero imaginar lo que dirías - ya sabiendo que discutir con él no le traería nada bueno, se fue junto con Sneasel en dirección hacía el faro donde quedaba la casa de la mencionada.

-Bien cayo redondo- susurro Gold pero Chris lo escucho

-¿Quien cayo Gold?.- pregunto curiosa, que no sabía que se refería a Silver

- Ehh., ¡_piensa Gold!, _quise decir ya nos vamos hacía el barco esperemos a Silvi y Kotone ahí, - _ ¡bien espero que lo crea!_

_-_ Como digas, te quedaras ahí atrás.- dijo alejándose

- ¿Que? ¡Espera Cris!-

Por otro lado Silver había llegado a casa de Kotone, la nueva Dex Holder elegida por el Prof. Oak, llego a la puerta y el golpeo siendo recibida por Kotone

-¡Silver-kun! espera un momento no tardo.-

-Esta bien pero apresúrate-

Kotone entro rápido a su casa para recoger a su pequeña Marill, quien no tenía un apodo porque pensaba que su nombre era bonito para cambiarlo

-Listo disculpa la demora fui por mi mochila y Marill ¿Nos vamos?- Vio que Silver asentía y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a puerto

Silver noto que había un silencio incomodo así que le pregunto a Kotone

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te convertiste en Dex Holder y porque no llevas un pokemon inicial como los otros?

- Eso también me pregunto a veces, ya que sé que para ser uno debes tener una habilidad especial como tú o los otros sempai, además creo que Marill es mi pokemon inicial

- Aún no me dices como te convertiste en una poseedora de la Pokedex.- dijo Silver un tanto curioso

-No me dejaste terminar Silver-Kun, bien creo que paso hace más de 3 meses:

* * *

_***Flash Back***_

_Kotone se paseaba tranquilamente por la ruta 14 hasta que un grito le hizo notar de un peligro que había, corriendo fue en dirección al ruido para encontrar a un sujeto subido a un árbol siendo atacado por un pequeño pokemon de color azul quien lucía muy furioso. No dudo ni un segundo, pero recordó que no tenía un pokemon para enfrentarlo asique decidió preguntarle_

_-¿Señor esta bien?-_

_-Creo que si, pero aléjate que este pokemon esta muy enojado-_

_Kotone al mirar al pokemon, cerró sus ojos y puso su mano derecho en frente del pokemon sin tocarlo_

_- Es un Marill, y esta molesta, porque otro pokemon la ataco-_

_- Y como puedes saber eso jovencita- pregunto el sujeto extraño_

_- Porque pude ver su mente, y me lo dijo, también se lo que la calmará.- luego giro su cabeza buscando un árbol especifico hasta que lo encontró, uno de bayas aranja, luego nuevamente cerró sus ojos y puso ambas manos como si algo quisiera sujetar, para luego materializar una especia de soga que uso para alcanzar una rama y arrancar una baya. Acercándose al pokemon con mucho cuidado le ofreció la baya._

_-Ten Marill es tu baya favorita ¿No? además te curará la herida que tienes.- el señor que aún permanecía en el árbol al mirar al pokemon fijamente noto que efectivamente estaba herido y que ese podía ser el causante de su enojo, pero se quedo sorprendido al notar que luego de acabarse la baya el pokemon dejo de ser agresivo y portarte tranquilamente_

_-¡Marill!- el pokemon estaba contenta porque al fin un humano entendió lo que le pasaba, y salto contenta junto a Kotone_

_- No hace falta agradecer, me alegra poder ayudarte Marill.-_

_-Niña ¿Como te llamas?.- pregunto el sujeto_

_-Me llamo Kotone señor.-_

_- Mucho gusto Konote-chan me llamo Oak, soy un profesor pokemon de la región de Kanto y por haberme rescatado me gustaría entregarte esto.- sacando de su bolsa un aparato azul.- Se llama Pokedex y sirve para recolectar información sobre los pokemon que veas ¿Porque no lo pruebas con ella?.- señalando al pokemon azul_

_- Guau es impresionante Profesor al instante me mostro los datos pero, ¿Seguro que puedo quedármela?_

_- Claro es un honor para mi, puedo ver que tienes un buen potencial como entrenadora, también existen otros entrenadores que también poseen una.-_

_- Muchísimas gracia Prof. Oak le prometo juntar toda la información sobre los pokemon que vea, vaya ya es tarde será mejor que me dirija a mi casa, hasta luego Marill.- cuando estaba a punto de retirarse el pequeño pokemon se sujeto a ella, Kotone no entendió que pasaba así que nuevamente puso su mano derecha ahora tocando al pokemon para saber que quería y lo supo.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Pero no tengo una Poke Ball para llevarte-_

_-Si es una Poke Ball lo que quieres toma, también otras por si haces más amigos - dijo el profesor entregándole unas cuantas Poke Ball._

_-Gracias de nuevo, bien Marill ¡A la Poke Ball!- dicho esto lanzo el objeto capturando al pokemon sin problema alguno_

_Kotone se dirigió a su casa feliz al tener una nueva amiga._

_**-*Fin Flash Back*-**_

* * *

Silver no sabía que decir, sobre todo cuando ella puede saber lo que le pasa al pokemon y poder materializar cosas sin duda tenía una habilidad como todos los Holder, sin duda el profesor lo noto y por eso le dio la Pokedex.

-¡Silver-kun ya llegamos!.- esa voz la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos

- Vaya.- fue lo único que dijo antes de rencontrarse con sus otros amigos

- Silver, Kotone-chan justo a tiempo en unos minutos salimos.- decía la peli azul

- Por cierto Kotone tienes otros pokemon, me gustaría verlos.-

- Si atrape a otros pokemon antes de ir al viaje, ¡Salgan todos! - liberando las Pokebolas que tenía guardadas, saliendo así un Stantler, un Vulpix, un Chinchou y una Nidoran hembra.- Estos son los pokemon que tengo junto a Marill-

- Se ven sanos, su pelaje es excelente.- decía el criador

-Si además espera verlos en batalla.-

- Pues cuando lleguemos a Hoenn será lo primero que hagamos con los demás.- decía Gold ya que hace mucho que quería luchar contra los otros Dex Holder

-¡Chicos debemos subir al barco! Luego la charla de batalla- decía Crystal ya que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar

Una vez que todos subieron voltearon a ver por última vez ciudad Oliva sin saber que sorpresas les aguardaba, ahora se dispusieron a buscar en el barco a los otros pasajeros

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el Capitulo? Un poco melancólico, aquí deje toda la imaginación que tenía cuando leía el manga, al fin los Dex Holder de Kanto y Johto se reunirán, Silver por fin tiene un hogar, y quizás quien sabe una nueva amistad. Que es realmente el poder de Kotone, que ¿cuál es su verdadero pasado? Pronto las cosas serán reveladas *-* ahora responder los review**

_**Sakhory:**_** gracias a tu idea se me ocurrió este capitulo que esta dedicado a Silver y Giovanni espero leerte pronto.**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente capitulo besos:* **


	4. ¿Al fin entrenamiento?

Hola! Lamento la demora la secundaria te quita mucho tiempo DX pero ya escribí el capítulo siguiente solo que no podía subirlo. Espero que les guste

Aclaraciones:

*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)

***-*-*-*-*-* **(cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- Flash Back y pensamientos_

_**Pensamientos humanos en narraciones. (agregado)**_

Atención! Pokemon como sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Al fin entrenamiento?**_

-Ruby, ojala algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo-

-Espera Sapphire, no te vayas!-

-Es tarde para que me detengas, me iré junto con Wally a un lugar lejano-

-Pero porque?! No dijiste que querías que estuviera contigo?

-No Ruby , tu no recuerdas lo que te dije, cuando estuve triste Wally me consoló, ahora le daré una oportunidad, una que tu no aprovechaste- Dijo para luego alejarse rápidamente.

-No espera Sapphire, SAPPHIRE!- Grito desesperada extendiendo la mano con la esperanza de atraparla pero fue tarde.

Ruby despertó, asustado y muy sudado, odiaba ese sueño que tenía hace mucho tiempo, odiaba la idea de que su amiga la deje , se maldecía a si mismo por decir que no recordaba nada, de su confesión hacia ella, cuando en realidad recordaba todo, solo que no tuvo el valor en ese momento y fingió tener amnesia, no pudo creer que esa dulce niña le guste el bicho raro que el era, no merecía gustarle a la dulce niña que recordaba en su niñez y por azar del destino ahora era su vecina en Hoenn

-Maldito sueño, no solo puede ser eso! Porque me atormenta cada vez que duermo!- se maldecía nuevamente en serio que odiaba ese sueño .-Pero ahora tengo una única oportunidad de demostrarle a Sapphire que realmente me gusta y que no la quiero perder!.- Sin más reviso si tenía todo listo para el viaje en que se embarcaría junto con los otros Dex Holder, ese sueño que tenía casi diariamente le advertía que no desperdicie esta oportunidad que tiene ya que la consecuencia sería algo que tal vez no aguante.

El chico de los ojos rubíes había cambiado hace un año podía decir que odiaba las batallas, pero ahora podía volver a luchar libremente ya que sentía que no tenía el sentimiento de culpabilidad, ahora luchaba y hasta se enfrentó a los líderes de gimnasios donde obtuvo las medallas piedra, puño, dinamo y calor, quería enfrentarse a su padre antes de partir pero él le dijo que lucharía a su regreso en eso escucho la voz de su madre quien lo llamaba.

-Ruby, tienes todo listo recuerda pasar por nuestra vecina para que se vallan juntos-

-Si mamá no lo he olvidado, no te preocupes-

-Ruby tendría que decirte esto junto a tu padre pero está en su trabajo- refiriéndose al gimnasio- pero solo quiero que sepas que estamos orgullosos de ti, no solo por el hecho que salvaste esta región sino porque protegiste a tus seres queridos si bien desconozco el motivo por el cual dejaste las batallas me alegra saber que volviste a luchar pero recuerda; luchar no solo significa ser el más fuerte, también significa que tienes el poder para luchar por la gente que proteges. Espero que esto nunca se te olvide.- Término de decir su madre con una amplia sonrisa abrazándolo cosa que su hijo correspondió.- Recuerda que siempre puedes llamarnos cuando necesitas ayuda y que no estás solo ya que tienes a tus Pokemon que son como tu familia-

-Si mamá lo sé, solo espera me volveré alguien fuerte para protegerte a ti y a papá! , me voy nos vemos pronto saluda a papá de mi parte.- con esto salió corriendo

En menos de dos minutos llegó a casa de su amiga y golpeó la puerta dos veces mientras esperaba ser recibido empezó a pensar

-_Sera mejor que cambie mi actitud con ella, pero a qué? Tal vez si soy un poco más amable, no pensaría que tramo algo, o quizás si soy como era de niño tal vez pero ni yo recuerdo como era, mejor seré como era cuando la conocí aunque podría alejarla, argg! No se me ocurre nada!.- _ pensaba el pobre mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta

Mientras una jovencita se preparaba para cuando la vengan a buscar se vestía como cuando se fue a rescatar a Red-sempai y los otros su atuendo azul que combinaba con sus ojos de color zafiro.

-Ahora que lo veo casi toda la ropa que tengo me la hizo Ruby.- decía pues en efecto el chico se encargó de diseñar toda su guardarropa.- En este viaje le demostrare que puedo ser muy femenina y no una chica de las cavernas!.- decía con determinación.- Y que hare que recuerde mi confesión y la de él!, definitivamente lo hare- se animaba a sí misma.- Hasta he aprendido a cuidar a mis Pokemon y participar en los concursos donde ya tengo el rango normal, si esto no funciona igual seguiré luchando para que Ruby me mire!-

No se había dado cuenta que hace un buen tiempo alguien estaba golpeando la puerta hasta que su padre se subió a su cuarto.

-Sapphire, el vecino vino a buscarte para que se que se vallan!-

- Ok ya bajo papá!-

Bajo rápido y vio que Ruby, mucho más alto y maduro, tenía su gorra blanca que ocultaba esa cicatriz que se hizo por defenderla, cosa que la ponía triste, tenía también la vestimenta que usó en el encuentra con Emerald, sin darse cuenta lo observaba demasiado con un leve sonrojo, cosa que el chico no noto porque estaba mirando a la nada. Cuando Sapphire salió de su trance noto que Ruby miraba al horizonte a espaldas de ella por lo que comenzó a hablar.

-Oye Ruby, pasa algo?- lo dijo de tono calmado, o quizás dócil despertando del asombro al Chico

- Oh Sapphire! Como has estado?, vaya que creciste mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa que logro sacar un leve sonrojo a la mencionada. Ruby noto el rubor en sus mejillas. –Te sientes bien tus mejillas están rojas, a lo mejor tienes fiebre.- dijo comparando sus temperaturas con su mano en la cabeza de ella y con la otra en la suya.

La chica procuro no ponerse más roja de lo que podía y le respondió – Si no te preocupes es solo un resfriado, no le hagas caso jajaja.- decía con una gota de sudor en la frente.- _Rayos este chico es muy inocente!- _pensó (N/A: o tal vez no? Pero más adelante veremos eso, dejare con la duda x3)- Por cierto Ruby conoces el nombre de la isla donde está la academia?- Dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Si se llama Isla Inicio, queda pasando ciudad Azulizal. Ya hable con el pescador Briney que me ayudo a viajar por el mar cuando hicimos la apuesta y con gusto nos llevara a nuestro destino. Pero tenemos que estar en su casa en media hora, así que no perdamos más tiempo porque no sacas a Pilo para llegar más rápido?.- sugirió

-De acuerdo Sal Pilo!.- Sacando a su Tropius. –Llévanos a la casa del Pescador Briney, ven te ayudo a subir Ruby.- dijo ella ya montada y extendiendo la mano para el chico.

-A qué viene estas formalidades? , normalmente me subirías a la fuerza como una salvaje.- dijo con cara de duda

-Sobre eso Ruby no me llames salvaje o chica de las cavernas, por favor solo dime por mi nombre o Sapp te parece bien? – Dijo un una sonrisa melancólica que conmovió al ojirubies.

-Vaya pensé que no te molestaba que te llamara así pero si insistes. Está bien nos vamos Sapp?

- Claro en marcha Pilo!-

Mientras iban encima del Pokemon hablaban muy poco sobre cosas sin importancia, cosa que a ambos los molesto pero no lo demostraron, Ruby quería preguntarles muchas cosas pero le daba pena y Sapphire sobre su vida en Johto pero de la vergüenza no lo mencionó. En eso siente que Pilo para de volar para aterrizar dando a saber que ya llegaron a la casa del pescador.

-Bueno espero que aun este- dijo el ojirubies golpeando la puerta siendo recibido por el pescador segundos después.

- Hola Ruby cuanto tiempo, veo que alguien te acompaña-

- Hola Señor Briney ella es Sapphire la chica que mencione que iría conmigo a la academia-

-Hola señor Briney mucho gusto- dijo la mencionada saludando cordialmente.

-Hola Sapphire el gusto es mío, bien ya que nos presentamos vayamos al barco para el viaje-

-Siii!.- dijeron los chicos al unísono

-Aún falta para que lleguemos, ya me estoy aburriendo de estar en el barco-

-Oye no te quejes que todos queremos llegar-

- Ya se Cris pero no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar-

- Lo sabemos perfectamente Gold-

- Gold no eres el único que quiere llegar sabes-

-Si pero Silver ya son los 3 días de viaje y todavía falta llegar!- decía molesto

- No me culpes que sea en Hoenn y queda lejos de nuestra región, además piensa en que Blue y se subieron al barco desde Kanto y no se están quejando como tú-

Los Dex Holder de Johto discutían pues ya había pasado los 3 días de viaje y lo único que veían era el mar en cualquier lado junto a unos Pokemon acuáticos.

-Gold el capitán dice que en una hora llegamos a la isla así que no te desesperes- dijo la peli azul.- Además de acuerdo a lo que dijo Silver nuestros sempais están más tiempo que nosotros y no estas desesperados como tú-. En eso ve que vienen Red y Green- Ves?- dijo por ultimo Crystal.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo, no hay otra cosa para ver que no sea agua, no lo crees así Pika?

-Chuu.- solo respondió el mencionado Pokemon

-Red te comportas como un niño.- dijo alguien con tono de burla.

-Pero Green como no te cansas de ver agua?.

-Simple solo no le doy mucha importancia y pienso en otras cosas.- dijo el ojiverde suspirando.- Porque no intestas hacer lo mismo Red, y sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Arg no quiero tocar mucho ese tema y lo sabes bien Green!.-

Lo que a ellos se refieran es a la segunda noche que viajaban el en barco.

_*Flash Back*_

_-Creo que hoy tampoco dormiremos temprano-_

_-Entonces porque no me cuentas el plan-_

_-Cual plan?-._

_-Con que aún no lo pensaste Red, el de cómo te acercaras más a Yellow, te recuerdo que en esa academia conviviremos con los demás y no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos-. _

_-Es cierto, pensé en hablar con ella de algo para acercarme, pero cada vez que me la cruzo me dice que tiene que hacer algo o simplemente escapa.- decía decepcionado_

_- Y pensaste en el motivo del cual te elude?-._

_- No, tal vez creo que por que la persigo mucho la sigo como a un parasito, también pensé si hiciera algo, pero que haría en medio de la nada?.-_

_- Vaya Red, a veces pienso que eres un tonto, ella intenta hacer algo y tú no lo descubres.-_

_-Pero que debería de descubrir?- a veces odiaba cuando su amigo le hablaba en una forma tan rara._

_-Mejor piensa en otra estrategia con ella ya que voy a descansar hasta mañana.- sin esperar la respuesta del otro se giró hacia la pared para dormir._

_- Con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos, mejor voy a dar un paseo afuera.- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_(N/A: Ahora el narrador será Red, muy brevemente)_

_-Qué puedo hacer?, según Green la atraigo, pero ahora no lo creo, constantemente me evita, y logro tener una conversación no tan decente solo si esta Blue o Crystal, supongo que será por el largo viaje y estará cansada- mire las estrellas.- Que hermosa noche la de hoy.- pensé un poco hasta que se me vino una gran idea.- Ya se! Cuando lleguemos a la isla, usare este método!.- me dije muy emocionado y de pronto escuche un ruido que se escuchó atrás de mí.-Quien esta ahí?.- pregunte y al no haber respuesta alguna solo dije que fue mi imaginación.- Bien no tengo ganas de volver a la habitación así que dormiré baje esta noche hoy.- busque un asiento cualquiera me puse cómodo y cerré los ojos para dormir finalmente _

_(N/A: fin de narración de Red, ahora nuevamente conmigo X3)_

*Fin Flash Back*

-Sobre eso ya tengo un plan creo que tu "charla" sirvió de algo.- dijo acentuando la palabra charla.

- Ahora solo falta que lo hagas y no descuides la mínima oportunidad.-

-No lo hare.- se dijo decidido el ojirojo

-Una pregunta- hablo Gold que quería involucrarse en la misteriosa conversación de los chicos- Alguno de ustedes pensó en quien es Robert y porque nos trajo a esta isla en Hoenn?.-

- Yo creo- hablo Silver.- Sera una especie de entrenamiento que haremos.-

-Yo pienso que nos enseñaran técnicas nuevas.- dijo Chris

-Creo que lucharemos mucho!- obviamente el que dijo esto fue Red- Que piensas tu Green?

-Entrenaremos nuestras habilidades- dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Cada uno tenemos un concepto diferente, ahora que me fijo no están Blue, Yellow y Kotone , alguna ideas chicos y Chris?.-

-Seguramente estarán empacando- dijo el ojiverde, recordando el acontecimiento que tuvo la noche anterior.

*Flas Back*

_(N/A: ahora le toca la narración al serio de Green)_

_Cuando no sentí que estaba Red dije a la nada_

_-Desde que hora estas ahí?- cualquiera diría que estoy loco pero no.- Si quieres entra.-_

_-No pensé que te dieras cuenta de que estaba por aquí.-_

_-A que viniste Blue?.- ya sabía que era ella_

_-No pienses que vengo a llevarme algo.- cuando dijo esto una gotita salió por mi cabeza.- Solo vengo a hablar contigo.-_

_-Y será que esta conversación involucra a Red y Yellow?.- claramente me di cuenta de sus planes._

_-Jojojo así que te diste cuenta verdad?.- solo asentí.- Como Red es tu mejor amigo como Yellow la mía ocupo tu ayuda para hacer que sean sinceros con sus sentimientos.-_

_-Así que Yellow siente algo por Red.- ella asintió.- La cosa es que ella le quiere desde hace algún tiempo no es asi?.-_

_- Eres muy observador. La cosa es que tiene miedo a ser rechazada, le pregunte por qué y solo dijo que Red solo lo vera como una hermana pequeña y que eso no cambiara.- me dijo esto último un poco triste cosa que me puso muy apenado.-_

_-En serio que ese muchacho es muy despistado, de acuerdo te ayudare solo porque son mis amigos, como tu.- __**espera porque dije eso ultimo eso no va conmigo!.**_

_-En verdad? Muchas gracias Green!.- cuando salí de mi pequeño trance note como Blue se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi asique abrí mis brazos para que no se me callera y corresponder su abrazo._

_-__**Qué raro se siente, normalmente es muy acelerada y bruta pero este abrazo es muy reconfortante, espera ¡Green Oak en qué demonios piensas!, **__cuando quise decirle algo deshizo ese abrazo tan reconfortante._

_-Has cambiado- dije un poco con las mejillas levemente rojas- y bien que tienes en mente?_

_-Cierto. Notaste como Yellow ignora a Red?- Asentí- Se debe a que está muy apenada ya que confeso sus sentimientos y debido a eso se siente muy avergonzada provocando lo que ves.- escuche con atención cada palabra.- y mi idea consiste en que cuando lleguemos a la isla los hagamos quedar casualmente en alguna parte solos para que hable.- termino de hablar y medite un poco._

_-Es una idea simple pero es un buen comienzo.- cuando alce la vista hacia Blue note que se encontraba muy pálida- Blue te encuentras bien?.- me empecé a preocupar sin saber el motivo._

_- Solo es un mareo leve no le des impo…- no termino de hablar y se empezó a desvanecer, rápidamente como si fuera un reflejo logre atraparla para que no callera contra el suelo._

_-¡¿Blue estas bien!? ¡Responde Blue!- __**Maldición que le pasa, no reacciona no importa cuántas veces la agite si algo le llega ocurrir yo… no pienses eso mejor piensa en algo bueno-**__ Tal vez solo este muy agotada mejor la recuesto en mi cama-. Asique que suavemente la recosté y el pensamiento que siempre tengo vino a mi cabeza.- __**Hasta cuando piensas decirle tus sentimientos a ella?-. **__Rayos, pretendo ayudar a Red con sus sentimientos cuando yo no soy sincero con los míos.- __**También tengo mi razón de vivir y es ella, no quiero que sufra nunca más, solo quiero que sea feliz a mi lado, en verdad que no se desde cuando me gusta tal vez desde al acontecimiento de Deoxys, ya no lo niego sí que me gusta Blue!.-**__ Ahora que la miro parece que está descansando tranquilamente en verdad que es muy bella.- de repente note que Blue hablo entre sueños.-_

_-Gr-e-en no – me- dejes – so-la- __**Espera yo dejarla sola? Nunca podre dejarte sola!.- **__quie-ro que sie-mpre es-tes… -__**termina la oración por favor Blue!.- **__co-nm-i-go.-_

_Cuando note que no diría más medite sus palabra__**-Maldición ahora que escucho eso debo apresurarme en decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella, en el barco ya no pero cuando lleguemos aprovechare que habrá muchas hermosas noches.-**_

_Sin darme cuenta estaba muy cerca de su rostro específicamente de esos labios tan dulces, no le di mayor importancia y cerré mis ojos esta oportunidad no la tendría de nuevo a no ser que me declare. Ya quedaban escasos centímetros hasta que finalmente sentí sus labios junto a los míos y fue__sensación que ni mi abuelo describiría. Creo que estuve así unos 15 segundos lo que para mí fueron horas y vi como la chica que robo mi corazón estaba mas tranquila._

_-Ahora me toca a mí supongo.- Dije mientras velaba por ella sentado a orillas de mi cama, acaricie su cabello y le di un suave beso en la frente- Descansa querida Blue.- Y me quede dormido velando por la persona que más quería._

_Note que ya era por la mañana debido a los rayos del sol que iluminaban parte de mi cuarto y por suerte creo que Red se quedó a dormir afuera, mire mi cama y note que no estaba Blue en cambio había una pequeña nota me acerque para tomarla y leerla_

_-¡Gracias por cuidarme!- solo decía esas palabras pero yo no necesitaba que me agradezca en lo absoluto.- __** Blue por ti dejaría todo.-**_

*Fin Flash Back*

-_Aun me preocupa el desmayo de Blue pero esta con las demás así que por el momento estaré tranquilo.- _dijo Green en sus pensamientos hasta que algo le saco de ellos

_- _Mira allí viene Yellow, Blue y Kotone.- dijo el líder Dex Holder

-Perdón por la demora estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas.- Dijo una sonriente Kotone

-Eso y que Yellow se quedó dormida- Miro sonriendo también a sus amigos y por ultimo a

Green quien hizo un gesto del plan que llevarían a cabo.

-Perdón es que tenía mucho sueño!.-

-No te disculpes Yellow-sempai, aun no llegamos.- la reconforto Chris mientras miraba el horizonte y noto algo.- O tal vez si.-

-Señores pasajeros en breve llegaremos a Isla Inicio.- Dijo el pequeño megáfono, en efecto se trataba del capitán.- Si gustan pueden sacar a unos de sus pokemon

-Genial sal Pika-

-Charizar puedes salir.-

-Blasty sal!.-

-Chuchu sal pequeña!.-

-Explotaro adelante.-

-Sal Sneasel.-

-Mega adelante!.

-Riri puedes salir amiga!.- era el Marill de Kotone

-Asique le pusiste ese nombre?.- pregunto el pelirojo

- Si en un principio no me decidía asique que Riri me gusto y le puse asi a esta Marill creo que a ella también le gusta no es así?:

-Meroll!.- respondió contenta

Una vez sacados a sus pokemon que estaban felices por llegar hablo nuevamente el megáfono.- Llegamos a Isla Inicio cuidado al bajar por favor-. Con eso el barco llego finalmente y todos estaban muy contentos.

Al bajar el barco notaron que había un camino así que lo siguieron luego de unos cuantos metros encontraron la entrada a lo que parecía la academia y frente a esta dos siluetas, a lo que Gold fue el primero en decir…

-¡Chico Cursi, Chica Salvaje hola!-

-Escuchaste eso Sapp?

-Si y solo hay una persona que nos dice así lo que significa que nuestros sempais llegaron.

-Ruby, Sapphire cuanto tiempo sin verlos!-

-Igualmente Chris.- Saludo cortésmente Sapp

-Que gusto volverlos a ver.-

-El gusto es nuestro Yellow-sempai.- Decía animadamente el joven Ruby

En eso llega Red seguido de su mejor amigo Green

-Como han estado chicos?.-

-Cómo están?.

-Red, Green-Sempai, cuantos tiempo sin verlos.- Ruby hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto seguido de su amiga

-Que gusto verlos a todos pero me parece que a una no la conozco.- dijo la ojizafiro señalando a Kotone

-Veo que aún no lo saben, ella es Kotone y es la nueva integrante de los Dex Holder de Johto.- finalmente hablo Silver presentando a su amiga

-Mucho gusto me llamo Kotone y ella es mi compañera Riri.-

-El gusto es todo nuestro Kotone-chan

Así estuvieron hablando animadamente, intercambiando lo que había hecho este último año hasta que decidieron entrar a la infraestructura

A simple vista se notaba en la entrada principal un edificio alto color Blanco, que a su vez poseía varios campos de lucha a los costados se encontraban otros edificios de colores, verde con azul uno rojo con amarillo, luego uno azul con dorado, otro plateado con un marron claro y finalmente uno que tenía los colores Rubí Zafiro y Esmeralda (N/A: Les recuerda a ciertas personas verdad? X3)

-Ahora que me fijo donde esta Rald.- Dijo Chris refiriéndose a Emerald

-La verdad que nosotros tampoco sabemos, se supone que Ruby y yo nos encontraríamos con él en la entrada pero aún no llegaba así que creo que llegara más tarde.-

-Pero un señor nos dijo que llegaría en unas semanas ya que tiene algunos asuntos importantes- complemento el ojorubies a su amiga.- Pero cuando queríamos agradecerle ya no estaba.-

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, mejor entremos y busquemos al Señor Robert.- finalizo el tema Crystal

Cuando cruzaron la entrada y divisaron la academia, las cinco chicas que las acompañaran empezaron a ponerse pálidas inmediatamente cosa que ninguno de los muchachos noto excepto Green ya que eso le parecía conocido

_-O no me digas que…- _¿Blue te encuentras bien? La chica solo lo miro y trato de decir algo pero se desvaneció al instante.- ¡BLUE!

-Pero que le paso a Blue?!- en eso sintió que Pika lo jalaba en dirección a Yellow y noto que estaba muy mal- Yellow que te sucede?- pero tampoco recibió una respuesta solamente el cuerpo de esta cayendo en su dirección y recibiéndolo en acto de reflejo. ¡¿Yellow que tienes?!

-Chris despierta, que tienes? Gold sostenía a su compañera para que no cayera

-Sapp!

-Kotone!.- Pero porque solo las chicas?!

-_Maldición otra vez no! Ahora está peor y no solo ella sino que las otras también.- Sera mejor que pensemos en algo y rápido muchachos, alguna idea Red?_

_-No, no tengo ninguna estoy en blanco y tu Gold?_

_-Menos; estoy muy nervioso para pensar en algo. Ruby por favor dinos que al menos tú tienes algo en mente. _

-Primero antes que nada calmemos a sus pokemon.- señalando a Blasty, Chuchu, Mega, Toro, y Riri.- Para luego ver que medicamento podemos usar.

-Eso último me puedo encargar yo.- Misteriosamente se apareció un hombre que traía unas gafas negras por lo que era imposible identificarlo, tenía puesta una bermuda gris con rayas negras en los costados una chaqueta negra tenía una pequeña barba negra y su cabellos era de color castaño oscuro.- Ya que oficialmente comienza su entrenamiento.-

-Un momento, tu eres el que nos dijo lo de Emerald cuando Sapphire y yo llegamos!.- Decía Ruby muy enojado

-Cierto permítanme que me presente mi nombre es Robert y soy el encargado de que estén los Dex Holder estén aquí y que sus compañeras se hayan desvanecido

* * *

**Bien otro capítulo up! Quería subirlo lo más antes posible pero no pude por culpa de la linda escuela ¬_¬ **

**Quien es realmente Robert? Que planes tienes con los chicos? Podrán Blue llevar a cabo su plan? Green es un pillo X3 **

**Gracias a los que me dejan sus Review no son mucho pero los aprecio! **


	5. Maestros, secretos y sorpresas

Hola de nuevo tarde más de lo debido pero prometo que les gustara este episodio, con nuevas sorpresas

Aclaraciones:

*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)

***-*-*-*-*-* **(cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- Flash Back y pensamientos_

_"…" a Dialogo pokemon (Agregado)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Maestros, secretos y sorpresas**_

_Los 5 jóvenes estaban preocupados por el hecho que no sabían que hacer para despertar a sus compañeras, pero sus pokemon estaban muy intranquilos._

_**Narración Red:**_

_-Mejor calmemos primero a los pokemon de Yellow y las otras.- dije tratando de mostrar tranquilidad._

_-Cierto Red, Pichu calma a Chuchu.- dijo Gold, también hice lo mismo con pika.- Explotaro tu calma a Mega.- _

_-Charizard calma a Blasty.- escuche a Green que ordenaba a su pokemon._

_-Zuzu calma a Toro.-_

_-Me parece que me ignoran.- escuche la voz del señor Robert y me di cuenta que había estado observándonos._

_-Escuche, no sé qué hizo en ellas, porque no podemos despertarlas pero sé que tiene la cura o ¿me equivoco?.- Dije tratando de parecer calmado pero ya estaba demasiado nervioso._

_-Pero Red, mira al Marill de Kotone- Silver quien no había dicho nada hablo, mira a la pokemon y note que estaba muy alegre. -¿Riri no estas preocupada?_

_-Rill!.- esta solo saltaba, como si fuera que no sabía lo que pasaba o eso creía._

_-Joven Red escuche, cada uno de ustedes tiene una habilidad o me equivoco?.- solo asentí con la cabeza. – ¿Me las pueden decir? _

_-La mía es Luchar.- dije – La de Yellow es la Curación.-_

_-Soy Entrenador.- Escuche a Green muy calmado pero a mí no me engañaba estaba inquieto. – y Evolución de Blue.- _

_- La mía es la Crianza y la de Crystal es Capturar.- escuche a Gold_

_- Lo mío no tiene nada que ver con luchas sino con belleza, soy un Coordinador.- dijo Ruby con su típico tono par areciendo olvidar el problema. – y la de Sapphire es retar es la Retadora.- dijo un poco triste_

_- La mía es Intercambio.- Silver fue el que hablo ultimo de nosotros. – Pero desconozco la de Kotone.- _

_-Es verdad.- dije – aún no sabemos que habilidad tiene, aún no la vimos luchar.-_

_-Entonces ustedes 5; Luchador, Entrenador, Criador, Intercambiador y Criador.- refiriéndose a nuestras habilidades. –Deberán tener lo más pronto posible un entrenamiento mental y físico si quieren despertar a sus compañeras.-_

_-Pero señor Robert, ¿Cuál sería el sentido de entrenar?.- pregunte ya que no le entendí muy bien._

_-Simple Red, deben mejorar sus habilidades propias de cada uno pero también podrán adquirir poderes que nunca imaginaron que tendrían hasta poder obtener las habilidades de sus compañeras.- bueno si antes no le entendía ahora era menos._

_-Pero aun así ¿No podremos entrenar por nuestra cuenta o sí?_

_-Es muy calculador Green, en efecto cada uno de ustedes tendrá un mentor especial que les ayudara en su entrenamiento, pero aquellas personas no dirán su verdadera identidad o hasta que descubran quienes son realmente.-_

_-Hmp- fue lo único que oí decirlo _

_- Bueno muchachos ¿alguna otra pregunta antes de que llame a sus mentores?- dijo el señor Robert._

_-Yo la tengo- escuche a Ruby- ¿Cuándo despertara a Sapphire y las otras?- lo escuche en un tono no muy tranquilo que digamos._

_-Bien Coordinador, justo después de presentarle a sus maestros.-_

_-Espere yo tengo una última.- Silver hablo por tercera vez. –¿Cómo puede saber nuestros nombres sin aún no se lo mencionamos?.- es verdad ahora que lo pienso ya que en ningún momento se lo dijimos._

_-Fácil, antes de traerlos aquí tuve la libertad de investigar todo sobre ustedes pero no completamente, solo se de sus hazañas y logros que obtuvieron pero de su pasado me reserve de investigarlo, solo quería saber lo básico.- culmino_

_-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.- dijo ultimo y nuevamente se callo _

_**Narración Normal.**_

_**-**__Bien sin más que decir permítanme presentar al primer mentor.- en eso salió de la Academia un señor no mayor a los 35 años que traía puesto un pantalón color granate, tenía puesta una remera negra con un chaleco blanco y tenis negras, tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y un poco despeinado y tenía puesta gafas negras por lo que el color de sus ojos era un enigma. –Olvide mencionar que cada uno de los mentores tendra un nombre clave por razones secretas.- menciono Robert._

_-Mucho gusto.- saludo el señor mi nombre es Ken- dijo en un tono muy amable. – Seré el mentor de usted Red.- dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Espero llevarnos bien.- dijo en lo que parecía estar sonriendo?._

_-El gusto es mío Ken-san,- dijo Red haciendo una reverencia también pero sosteniendo a Yellow._

_-Bien ahora el siguiente por favor.- en eso salió otra persona que se veía muy joven seguro o llegaba a los 30 desde lejos muchos creyeron que era un muchacho pero al acercarse se percataron que era una chica, traía puesto un buzo color verde marino, una remera de color azul claro, tenis color celeste con blanco y detalles en verde, su color de cabello era un azabache claro y llegaba hasta su hombro, tenía gafas así que el color de sus ojos no se veía._

_-Saludos- dijo seriamente. –Mi nombre es Homiko y seré su mentora Entrenador Green.- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Solo dime Green.- fue lo único que dijo sin cambiar de posición._

_-Bien.- hablo Robert. –Ahora tocaría el turno de Blue y Yellow, pero al no poder "Responder", luego se presentaran sus mentores, entonces continuemos con Gold adelante Estephan.- En eso de la nada apareció un señor no mayor a los 35 en medio de Gold quien en ningún momento soltaba a Crystal, junto a él estaba un Grumping, por lo que se dedujo que uso _tele transportación, tenía la vestimenta del tipo ninja solo que la parte de arriba tenía un cinta que llevaba sus pokeballs, tenía un mascara por lo que lo único que era visible era visible era el color de sus ojos que eran de color amarillo ambar

- Como dijo Robert, me llamo Estephan.- hablo seriamente. –Le sugiero que me tome a la ligera Gold. – dijo sin saber si reía o estaba serio ya que no se divisaba gracias a la máscara que llevaba puesta.

-¡Usted tampoco!.- respondió Gold a modo de desafío

-Entonces creo que es mi turno.- de la nada se escuchó una voz fuerte proveniente de lo y se notó la silueta de un pokemon volador específicamente una Altaria verdaderamente bella, cuando aterrizo una dulce mujer que tenía un vestido de color rosa con pequeños detalle en negro tenía un color de cabello en color rojizo oscuro y claro, tenía puesta gafas.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos.- sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Silver. – Soy Kate y sere la mentora de Silver.- dijo sonriendo guardando a su Altaria.

-Mmm lo mismo digo.- dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno cosa que a sus amigos, no le sorprendió mucho.

-Bueno.- hablo nuevamente Robert.- Pasemos al último entrenador de ustedes puesto que Emerald aún no vendrá. –Adelante por favor.-

En eso entro un señor, que vestía muy elegantemente, pero a su vez se veía como un fuerte luchador, tenía pantalones de color negro, camisa roja con franelas negras, tenía puesto las gafas y su color de cabello era un rubio oscuro.

-Mucho gusto soy Klein y seré tu maestro Ruby.- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y haciendo una inclinación en señal de respeto.

-El gusto es mío.- respondió el oji rubíes.

Luego los 5 que recientemente se han presentado, se pusieron en una sola fila detrás de Robert. Luego el mencionado comenzó a hablar.

-Estos 5 que están aquí, señalando a los que estaban detrás de él. –Serán sus entrenadores, maestros, sempais o como prefieran llamarlos mientras estén aquí.- decía Robert. – Ahora la parte más importante.- poniéndose seriamente. –El método de despertar a sus compañeras.-

-Ahora nos lo dirá.- dijo Red manteniendo la poco calma que tenía

-Así es ahora presten mucha atención.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire. –Sus compañeras están en un profundo sueño pero no en uno cualquiera, estos sueños si bien no le hacen daño.- dijo viendo como algunos suspiraban de alivio excepto Green quien seguía poniendo atención. –Pero si no despiertan en 3 días comenzaran a tener pesadillas que causaran poco a poco la destrucción de su mente.- finalizo

-¿¡QUE!?.- dijeron todos al unísono

-¡No es cierto!.- dijo Red perdiendo ya la calma. - ¡¿Y qué podemos hacer?!

-Bueno.- prosiguió Robert. –Existe una cura y es muy fácil de obtenerla, pero esta cura es diferente para cada una de ellas.

-Espera, no entendí bien esa parte.- decía el criador.

-Me refiero a que cada una Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire y Kotone tienen una manera diferente de despertar.

-¿Y supongo que nos dirá cuál es?.-hablo Green. – ¿o no?

-Siempre atento Green. En efecto cada una de ustedes tiene la cura, mejor dicho.- pauso mirándolos serio. -¡Ustedes son la cura!.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE! – dijeron todos muy fuertemente haciendo que sus acompañantes pokemon se taparan los oídos, aun así sus compañeras no despertaban.

-Permítanme explicarles mejor, en efecto ustedes son la cura pero como dijo Green no les diré completamente como despertarlas y solo tienen 3 días para hacerlo.

-¿Es por eso que debemos entrenar?- dijo el oji plateado

-Así es pero no solo en cuerpo también en la mente-

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡¿Y cuando empezamos?!- Gold ya perdió la paciencia

-Primero antes que nada deberían llevar a sus amigas a sus habitaciones para que luego empiecen. Sus maestros los guiara. Cada una tiene una habitación especial así como ustedes.- finalizo señalando la academia y guiando a los Dex Holders a que entran junto a sus Mentores.

Al momento de entrar a la Academia notaron que era más grande por adentro de lo que se veía afuera. A la izquierda se observaba una especie de comedor y varias puertas que conducían a las salas de entrenamiento y a la derecha estaban divididas en dos pisos conduciendo a las habitaciones de los respectivos jóvenes, el piso de abajo era para los chicos y las de arriba era para las chicas

(N/A: a partir todo lo narrado ocurrirá al mismo tiempo solo que lo dividiré entre los 5 muchachos)

**Narración Red**

La habitación de Yellow parecía una mini versión del bosque verde, cuando Robert-san dijo una habitación especial para cada uno no me imagine esto, tenía muchos dibujos de árboles, además había un par de Pikachus, algunos Butterfrees volando, era muy hermoso.

Me dispuse a poner a Yellow en su cama, Pika y Chuchu saltaron a la cama también, luego de algunos días estaba cerca de ella y me ponía un poco feliz. Cuando iba a decirle algo a Pika ya no estaba ni Chuchu tampoco -_¿Cuándo se han ido?-_ pensé con una cara de duda.

Me di cuenta que estábamos solos y me sentía nervioso, en otro caso desconocería el motivo pero este no sería el caso ya que gracias a mi "mejor amigo" y su pequeña "charla", me di cuenta de algo que yo solo no hubiera descubierto, aunque debo de agradecerle ya que me hizo ver que quería a Yellow, aún tenía puesto su sombrero así que se lo quite –_y yo que pensaba que era un chico, sí que soy un despistado y uno grande- _no pude evitar reírme de mí mismo. Inconscientemente mi mano acariciaba su cabeza y note que sonreía.

-Red- escuche la voz de Yellow. – _recuerdo que Blue menciono que en la batalla contra Deoxys, que Yellow hablaba mientras estaba dormida, pero ya me olvide de que._ _–_Perdóname por alejarme de ti, si tan solo supieras de mis sentimientos terminaría nuestra amistad, ya que solo me ves como a una hermana pequeña y no sabes cuánto duele.- a la vez que decía todo eso ponía una cara triste dejándome impactado por sus palabras la mire por el hecho de que era un estúpido. –_Maldición Red cuando dejaras de ser tan despistado! Idiota, idiota, idiota!.-_

_-_No Yellow perdóname a mí por ser un tarado.- apreté tan fuerte mi puño hasta el punto de doler. –_Creo que no hablará más.- _ y lentamente me acerque a ella –Oye Yellow- dije para cerciorarme si estaba dormida y como no me contesto me seguí acercando hasta sentir su respiración cerca de mí, no me importaba nada así que cerré mis para depositar un beso en sus labios estuve así unos segundos hasta que escuche algo.

_Bien hecho Red _escuche esa voz que nunca escuche antes, gire a todos los lados pero no encontré nada

-¿Sera solo mi imaginación?- me dije y mire a la ventana y vi a Pika y Chuchu jugando juntos, y notaba como Chuchu "regañaba" a Pika

"¿¡_Pika porque fuiste a espiar?!"_

_"No te enojes Chuchu, sabes bien que tu entrenadora esperaba esto"_

_"Eso lo sé, pero no hacía falta que espíes, por eso salimos de la habitación para no molestarlos"_

_"Pero si Red, no nos escucha, además si fuera así lo único que escucharía decir es Pikaa Pikaaa, y Yellow está dormida así que no le veo el problema"_

_"Arg… eres igual que Red"_

_"Y tú a Yellow"_

-¡Pe-ro que!...- bueno tal vez estoy en un mundo lejos de aquí donde se pueden escuchar a pokemons hablar o… en verdad escuche hablar a eso dos. –_Pero quien tiene esa habilidad es…- _mire a Yellow y de repente se me vinos unas palabras

**_*-Flash Back-*_**

_ -Pero señor Robert, ¿Cuál sería el sentido de entrenar?.- pregunte ya que no le entendí muy bien._

-_Simple Red, deben mejorar sus habilidades propias de cada uno pero también podrán adquirir poderes que nunca imaginaron que tendrían hasta poder obtener las habilidades de sus compañeras- bueno si antes no le entendía ahora era menos_

**_*-Fin Flash Back-*_**

_Entendí eso difícilmente pero no pensé que sería rápido, pero para asegurarme de que si estoy alucinando o no intentare algo, abri la ventana y mira a los Pikachus_

_-¡Pika, Chuchu vengan un momento por favor!- _

_"Ok jefe ahora subimos" __escuche contestar a Pika__. __Segundos después ya estaban frente mío y Pika subió a mi hombro y Chuchu se sentó en la cama_

_"¿__Le paso algo malo a Yellow__?"_

_-No Chuchu, los llame por otra cosa- conteste como si fuera lo más normal de mundo._

_"Uf que bueno porque si no…"- __decía mi entras suspiraba, pero me miro sorprendida "__espera un segundo, ¡como entendiste lo que dije!"_

_"Chuchu cálmate, Red solo te respondió a la pregunta__ luego me miro __¿No es así?"_

_-__Si Pika tienes razón- solo le sonreí al parecer no soy el único despistado._

_"Ves puedes estar tranqui…" __no termino de hablar con cara de que fuera un fantasma. "__¡¿Cómo puedes escucharnos?!"_

_-__Ni yo lo se Pika- le respondí para sacarlo de mi cabeza y ponerlo junto a Chuchu. –Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que cuando estaban jugando afuera los escuche hablar-_

_"Y yo que pensé que Yellow era la única de ustedes que nos escuchaba" __dijo la Pikachu de la flor_

_-Bueno dejemos eso de lado y dejemos que Yellow descanse- dije para salir afuera juntos con ellos.-__De momento mejor no digo nada- __Pika, Chuchu de momento no le digan nada a Yellow porque no sabría cómo explicarlo ¿lo prometen?-_

_"Claro jefe"_

_"Por mí no te preocupes, y si Pika habla lo callo"_

_"Emm gracias Chuchu pero no es para tanto"_

_-__Bueno busquemos a los otros- y salimos en dirección de la entrada_

_**Narración Green**_

_Al entrar a cuarto de Blue note que las paredes tenían dibujos de una gran laguna azul junto a pokemons acuáticos arriba tenía un cielo donde estaba el trío de aves legendarias, me pregunto si ella aun los tiene. Metí a Blasty a su pokebola debido al espacio reducido. Recordé la noche especial del viaje que era parecido a esto._

_-Blue, prometo que cuando te despierte, te seré sincero- le dije y nuevamente le deposite un suave beso, ya van dos que lo hago cuando esta inconsciente. –Solo espérame-_

_Sonrió al parecer está mejorando, le acaricie su cabello. Cuando me dispuse a salir sentí un fuerte mareo, trate de calmarlo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza. Luego de varios segundos que me parecieron minutos salí de la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_**Narración Gold **_

_Entre a la habitación que seria de Chris y note que sus paredes tenían imágenes de varias pokeballs y un sonriente Meganium, con cuidado la recosté, y no pude evitar recordar todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos especialmente en el entrenamiento con Kimberly, ella lo aprendió rápido pero yo tarde dos meses en lograrlo porque la vieja bruja era exigente. Fueron los mejores días que tuve con ella. Es raro pero en ese tiempo peleábamos muy poco, es más, dialogábamos sobre que haríamos en el futuro de una manera pacifica, poco a poco dejo su lado serio, y yo madure un poco. No se en que momento me enamore de ella pero sé que capturo mi corazón._

_-Descansa Chris- le dije depositando un beso en su frente, ya que ella merece todo el respeto que se le puede dar a una chica, aunque no niego que tengo ganas de besarla, lo hare pero cuando este despierta –Vamos Explotaro- le dije a mi pokemon para dirigirnos afuera, y salí en dirección a mi habitación para explorarlo._

_**Narración Ruby**_

_La habitación de Sapphire sin duda seria su paraíso, varios arboles dibujados por donde mire, su cama era una especie de hamaca muy grande y de aspecto cómodo, la recosté y también me acosté a su lado, muy pocas veces podía verla de forma tan pacifica como lucia ahora. –__Ahora que lo pienso este ultimo año cambio bastante, me sorprendió ver su comportamiento un poco más calmado, y también el hecho de que haya participado en concursos pokemon es muy buena y además me sorprende el hecho de que nunca mencione el hecho de que yo "perdiera" la memoria. Algo dentro mio me dice que eso la hace sufrir porque ella fue la que se declaro siendo que yo quería ser primero-_

_-__Sabes Sapp, me añera mucho de que nos rencontráramos- dije acariciando su suave cabello. –Cuando despierte te prometo decir la verdad.- pero. -__¿y si me detesta?¿si llega a odiarme?¿si me rechaza? NO!- __agite mi cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas. –Mejor será que descanses- le dije para levantarme su suave cabello, me encanta hacerlo cuando esta dormida y salgo por la puerta buscando mi habitación._

_**Narración Silver **_

_La habitación de Kotone reflejaba claramente lo que era ella, un bello cielo con nubes, claro ella tiene una personalidad alegre que llega a los cielos, con un árbol dibujado en su cama y no pude evitar el día en que la rencontré después de mucho tiempo_

_***-Flash Back-***_

_Luego de mudarme con mi padre, empezó a recorrer la región Johto ya que con los incidentes no lo pude hacer tranquilamente, me encontraba caminando con Sneasel y por estar pensando mucho no me di cuenta que choque con una persona._

_-¡Disculpa no era mi intención, no veía por donde caminaba!- escuche que me decía y a juzgar por el tono de voz deduje que era una chica pero no cualquiera._

_-¿Kotone eres tu?- pregunte sorprendido ya que al abrir los ojos vi a la chica que era mi amiga desde que me escape con Blue_

_-Espera conozco esa voz- me miro y sonrió lo más que pudo. -¡Silver-kun!- dijo para luego abrazarme, por suerte no me había levantado ya que caería por la fuerza del abrazo, Sneasel sonreía contento al encontrarse con Kotone ya que la apreciaba mucho._

_-Ya, ya tranquila- dije correspondiendo el abrazo- ¿Por qué cada vez que me la encuentro termino asi?- me pregunte. -¿Y como has estado?- pregunte levantándome ayudándola en el proceso._

_-Muy bien!, adivina- lo mire confundido y con curiosidad- ¡Tengo un pokemon!- dijo muy contenta- ¡Sal Marill !- dijo sacando una pokeball liberando al pokemon azul. -¿No te parece linda?._

_-Lo es, ¿como estas Marill?- dije saludando al pokemon con una sonrisa al igual que Sneasel quien también invito a jugar a la pokemon y ella asintió contenta. Saque mi pokedex que me actualizaron (N/A: la de Heart Gold y Soul Silver) y leí su información del Marill, luego mire a Kotone que me veía curiosa. –Que pasa?-_

_-¿Eso es una pokedex?- yo asentí ya que aun no lo había usado frente a ella –Se parece mucho a la mía!- lo mire confundido, en eso saco de su bolsa una igual solo que de color azul. -ves solo que el color es diferente-_

_-Wow- solo dije porque si tiene una significa que… -Ahora también eres una Dex Holder- ella solo sonrió aunque creo que olvide preguntarle como la consiguió._

_-Creo que si- sonrio. –Oh lo olvide, que haces por aquí Silver-kun?- cierto estoy por ciudad Cerezo cuando me "encontré" con ella._

_-He decidido retar a los lideres de Gimnasio y el mas cercano esta en la siguiente ciudad- respondi_

_-¡Genial!, porque yo también hare lo mismo, aunque solo tengo un pokemon jajajaja- solo se me salió una gota por el comentario._

_-Y que tal si viajamos juntos? Asi te ayudo a que consigas otros- y nuevamente sonrio lo mas que pudo, y eso solo lo hace cuando… -Ah! Espera!- demasiado tarde nuevamente se abalanzo por mi._

_-Yay, gracias Silver-kun!, no perdamos tiempo!.- dijo levantándose y poniendo una pose retadora y creo que salían llamas de sus ojos. –Mejor empezamos ya!- dijo tomándome de la mano lo que produjo un leve sonrojo por el tacto ya que creo que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella. Y con eso empezamos nuestro viaje._

_***-Fin Flash Back-***_

_Sonreí por bajo ya que solamente con Kotone olvido la seriedad que tengo, solo con ella puedo reír seriamente, y solo con ella puedo sentir una tranquilidad como si ella pudiera mostrarme como siempre quise ser. Ah si!, también me hace recordar cuando la conoci hace ya casi 9 años solo que nadie lo sabe, ni Blue que la considero una hermana. Por eso en este viaje todos creen que es alguien nueva, todos excepto yo._

_***-Flash Back-***_

_Tenía cerca de 10 años cuando entrenaba con Sneasel, mi único pokemon, saltando de rama en rama, cuando decidí descansar bajamos y me pareció haber aterrizado sobre algo ya que no sentí el suelo._

_-El suelo no esta duro- solo dije eso y baje mi cabeza y note que había una niña inconsciente- Oh oh-_

_-Sneaseeel!- Sneasel me reprimió, creo, ya que se veía muy enojado._

_-Si ya re oí, mejor hagamos algo para bajarle el moretón que tiene en la cabeza, cerca de aquí hay un lago- recogí a la niña y la puse en la espalda, por fortuna no pesaba mucho y me dirigí al lago. –Bien llegamos, usa viento hielo en el agua- obedeció y congelo una parte del agua.- bien ahora… traeré esas hojas de aquel árbol- y me dirigí a traerlas, eras hojas grandes.- por ultimo usa arañazo para romper el hielo- y moviéndose rápidamente encesto el ataque provocando el desprendimiento de algunos pedazos, los recogí e hizo una bolsa improvisada con las hojas y parte del hielo roto. Es raro pero quería marcharme pero algo dentro mio me decía que me quedara a que la niña despertara cosa que paso luego de 30 minutos._

_-Ay, ay mi cabeza, ¿En donde estoy?-_

_-Cerca del lago de la Furia- conteste cortantemente_

_-Ohh gracias por la información, pero dime… - hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué hacías saltando en los arboles?-_

_-. . . – no dije nada y solo la miraba_

_-Ahh así que eres de pocas palabras- sonrio- A ver preguntare de nuevo- se paro y toco mi cabeza con una mano. -¿Qué hacías en los arboles?- quise mirarle nuevamente sin expresión pero por alguna razón fue imposible._

_-Estaba entrenando con mi pokemon y accidentalmente caí por ti lo siento- respondí apenado y sorprendido de mis palabras._

_-No te preocupes!, ya que veo que me cuidaste- no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro- Por cierto…- ahora la quito y me miro seriamente provocando que trague saliva. –Como te llamas? Jajajaja- solo se me laio una gota en la frente y suspire_

_-Me llamo Silver- dije intentando sonreír no se porque._

_-Mucho gusto me llamo Kotone. Silver-kun! Y de desde ahora somos amigos!- dijo muy felizmente para luego abalanzarse por mi._

_-Eh! Espera!- tarde ya estaba encima mio y no pude evitar un leve sonrojo, pero a partir de ese dia era toda una osadía ser serio delante de ella._

_***-Fin flash Back-***_

_Y desde entonces somos amigos, ya paso muchos años y aun me es un misterio del porque no puedo mantener mi seriedad cerca de ella pero deje de darle importancia ya que no me desagradaba. Al verla recuerdo como la deje accidentalmente inconsciente. Sneasel estaba jugando afuera con Marill rápidamente se volvieron buenos amigos. Pero no pude evitar ponerme triste porque no me gustaba no verla sonreír, que no me hablara animadamente hasta el punto de no saber lo que decía o que sonriera muy alegremente y me echara al suelo. Cuando salí de mi sub-consciente me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de Kotone hasta el punto que sentía su respiración chocar contra mi, entonces todo desapareció al mi alrededor menos ella y le di un beso suave que lo aparte luego de algunos segundos, no pude evitarlo. Pero cuando despierte tendré que hablarle._

_-Que descanses Kotone… - dije tratando de salir pero al intentar abrir la puerta todo se puso borroso y me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocando que me cayera al suelo, lo ultimo que creo recordar que vi fue que Kotone me miraba muy triste repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre, aunque creo que fue una ilusión que provoco mi mente antes de que todo se vuelva negro._

* * *

_**Aquí el siguiente capitulo muy atrasado tenia pensado subirlo a comienzos de octubre pero con entregas de proyectos finales me fue imposible X.x**_

_**Tal vez piensen que es mucho dialogo y poca acción, no teman el capitulo siguiente lo tengo escrito a la mitad y promete una lucha. Una pista será una batalla doble con una pequeña sorpresa.**_

_**Puse la narración de Silver al final no es que lo haya salteado pero me ayudara para continuar el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste las narraciones ya que no sabia como hacerlo todos a la vez.**_

_**¿Quiénes son los maestros?¿habrá alguna relación con los Dex Holders?¿Cual es el pasado entre Silver y Kotone?¿Al fin veremos las esperadas parejas?**_

_**Los veo en el Siguiente capitulo, que lo subiré antes de mi cumpleaños X3**_

_**Besos :* **_


	6. Rojo y Rubí

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo episodio esta vez si incluye batalla pokemon espero les guste como lo narre **

Aclaraciones:

***-*-*-*-* **(cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)

*-*-*-*-*-*(cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- Flash Back y pensamientos_

_"… a" Dialogo pokemon _

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon No me pertenece solo uso los personajes para el fanfic. (Algún día serán míos X3)

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Rojo y Rubí **_

_**Narración Kotone**_

-ay ay mi cabeza- decía mientras masajeaba mi mano. –Es muy raro el Señor Robert, pero me gusta mi habitación.- inconscientemente gire mi cabeza y vi al Silver que salía, sentí que mis mejillas se ponían un poco calientes pero luego me asuste al ver que se desvanecía. -¡Silver!¡que tienes!¿¡Me escuchas Silver!?- le decía mientras lo agitaba un poco pero no reacciono, me sentía mal y no sabia que hacer, sentí cristalinos mis ojos pero me los limpie enseguida. -¡Ahora no es momento de llorar Kotone!, mejor lo acuesto en la cama.- y lo puse con un poco de esfuerzo. –_Bien ahora_…- pensaba. –_que hare si salgo me preguntara como me desperté antes que las otras, por otro lado, Sneasel aun no se dio cuenta, tampoco Riri…_- mire a mi Marill quien jugaba con el Sneasel, trato de hacer un movimiento disimulado para que lo note solo ella y no el otro y lo capto enseguida y me sonrió. –Bien uno menos. ¡Ya se sal Cler!- saque mi pokeball de mi mochila para liberar a mi Stantler al que le puse Cler, lo atrape antes de venir al viaje. –Cler escúchame bien, usa hipnosis en mi.- me miro confundido. –no te preocupes solo será un momento, hazlo cuando te lo indique-

Me puse en mi cama nuevamente tratando de no estar muy pegada a Silver.

-Cler Hipnosis! Y luego metete en tu pokeball.- sentí como poco a poco tenía sueño dejándome en un profundo sueño, antes de dormirme Cler se metio en su pokeball y susurre –Espero dormir lo suficiente, descansa Silver-kun-

_**Narración Normal**_

Todo los acontecimientos solo lo sabían los chicos todo esto ocurrió en una hora, una vez terminada cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones donde cada uno encontró una nota que les decía que fueran a la entrada. Al salir se encontraron todos excepto a Silver

-Oye Gold ¿viste a Silver?-

-No red lo mas probable es que ya se encuentre allí, no es de esperar que digamos-

-um bueno entonces no le dare importancia-

-siempre a su aire- murmuro Green para cruzarse los brazos.

-Entonces apresurémonos!- exclamo Ruby empezando a correr.

Una vez afuera se encontraron nuevamente con Robert que estaban con los 5 entrenadores de cada uno pero no se encontraba Silver.

-Hola de nuevo- saludo Robert. – espero que les haya gustado su habitación. Ahora pasemos a lo importante- dijo mirando a cada uno seriamente. –Me gustaría verlos en acción a cada uno ¿y que mejor que una batalla?

-Por mi esta bien!- dije Red animado por la palabra batalla

-Esta bien- dijo Green mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Genial!- exclamo Gold

-Ok- dijo Ruby sin muchas ganas

-Pero hay un Problema Robert- dijo Gold mostrando poco respeto- Silver aun no esta aquí-

-No te preocupes, se encontraba exhausto y se retiro a dormir- respondió muy tranquilo.

-No suele comportarse así pero ya que él se lo pierde-

-Bien continuare, si me lo permiten me gustaría que en vez de una batalla individual prefiero que sea en equipos. Pero los equipos los formo yo.- decía y miro a los jóvenes. –Sera Red con Ruby y Green con Gold, ¿sin objeciones?-

-Por mi esta bien, cuento contigo Ruby!- decía Red emocionado.

-Por supuesto Red-sempai espero estar a su altura-

-Puedes seguirme el paso Gold- mirando al mencionado

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué todos me subestiman?- respondió ofendido

-Bien entonces síganme al campo de batalla- dijo señalando a uno que estaba atrás de ellos, era uno de arena tradicional.

Una vez llegado al lugar cada uno se puso con su equipo esperando la señal de Robert quien siempre estaba con los mentores de cada uno. En eso se acerca Ken en el lugar del árbitro ubicado en el medio mismo del campo.

-En esta batalla yo seré el árbitro, cada uno usara un pokemon. Ganara el equipo que derrote a los pokemons del adversario- dijo

-Bien, cuento contigo Pika!- dijo provocando que el Pikachu bajara de su hombro posicionándose en modo ofensivo. –Tu cual usaras Ruby?-

-Esta, ¡lúcete Ruru!- dijo lanzando su pokeball saliendo una Kirlia muy bien cuidada.

-Bien mi turno- dijo Green sacando su pokeball del bolsillo. –Sal Machamp- dijo lanzando liberando al pokemon, -Sigues Gold-

-Bien, adelante Ataro!- dijo lanzando su pokeball con su palo de billar provocando que el Aipom saltara a la arena.

-¡Bien entonces inicien!-

-Pika impactrueno en Ataro-

-Ruru usa bola sombra y aplícalo al impactrueno- Ruby demostraba que sabia como combinar los ataques poniendo en ventaja a su equipo.

-Ataro esquívalo con agilidad!-

-Machamp foco energía-

Ataro lo esquivo mientras aumentaba sus características mientras su compañero aumentaba su índice de crítico.

-Perfecto cayeron, Ruru usa confusión para dirigir el ataque a Machamp-

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente al pokemon quien se sorprendió, pero reacciono poniendo dos de sus brazos en frente suyo para disminuir el daño.

-Machamp usa portazo en Pika-

-Ataro Contoneo-

-Pika esquívalo con ataque rápido!-

-Ruru paz mental!-

Machamp se dirigió rápidamente hacia Pika quien lo esquivo pero una mano lo agarro de su cola dándole un fuerte portazo, mientras Ataro se disponía a hacer su movimiento la Kirlia desapareció.

-¡¿Pero a donde se fue?!… Ataro mantente alerta!- Gold se encontraba desorientado pero guardo la calma.

- Justo arriba de ti. ¡Onda Voltio!- Ruby le había ordenado usar teletransportación combinado con confusión colocándose encima del Aipom para impactarlo con una descarga, pero el pokemon solo desapareció. –¿¡Que!?

-Caíste, ahora golpe cuerpo!- Ataro se movió rápidamente gracias al aumento de su velocidad impactando de lleno contra la Kirlia.

-Rayos, Ruby será mejor que combinemos nuestros ataques- le indico Red al oji rubíes quien asintió de inmediato. –Pika cola férrea!-

-Ruru usa de nuevo onda voltio pero apunta a la cola de Pika-

Ruru confiando en las palabras de su entrenador lanzo la onda de voltios en la cola de Pika pero en vez de lastimarlo se fusiono con la cola férrea provocando que despida fuertes destellos eléctricos.

-Mejor hagamos lo mismo Gold, Golpe roca al suelo y lánzalo en dirección de Ataro-

-Ataro usa tu cola para impulsar el ataque!-

Machamp golpeó el suelo causando que se desprendiera una gran roca, luego lo lanzo al Aipom quien ya estaba preparado, utilizo su cola dando un gran impulso a la roca quien se lo arrojo en dirección a Pika quien venia preparando su ataque.

-Pika no te detengas, ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Pika se ilumino envolviéndose en muchos destellos eléctricos aumentando su velocidad esquivando fácilmente la gran roca. Red noto que Gold sonreía.

-¿Porque te ríes si tu ataque se perdió?-

-Por esto, Ataro rompe la roca contra Ruru!- el pokemon mono se logro esconder detrás de la roca y nuevamente con ayuda de su cola la rompió en pedazos y la lanzo a la Kirlia.

-Esa no la vi, Ruru usa bola sombra para romperlas!- Ruru reacciono rápidamente lanzando varias esferas oscuras, pero no pudo con todas logrando que algunas se estrellen en su cuerpo. –Aun puedes, usa psíquico en Machamp e inmovilízalo!-

El ataque de Pika aun estaba en curso .Cuando Machamp se disponía para esquivar noto que no se podía mover debido al ataque que le dio Ruru.

Pika Salto quedando encima del pokemon cuatro brazos y lo golpeo primero con la cola férrea llena de voltios para luego embestirlo ferozmente con todo su cuerpo envuelto en electricidad dejándolo instantáneamente fuera de combate.

-¡Maldición! Machamp regresa- dije Green lanzando un suspiro resignado -Todo depende de ti Gold-

-Bien es ahora el momento de la verdad, usa agilidad seguido de destructor Ataro! Sé que puedes!-

Ataro motivado por las palabras de su entrenador, no se rindió aumento más sus características y se movió mas rápido que antes a donde se encontraba Pika y Ruru celebrando por la derrota de Machamp ignorando al otro pokemon que aun quedaba. Ataro aprovecho esta oportunidad para proporcionarle un fuerte golpe a Pika pero en vez de ver solo una cola se veía otra que también le impacto a Kirlia.

-_Eso es doble golpe lo que significa…- _Pensó Green

-Ataro aprendiste doble golpe!... bien hech…- pero no termino de hablar porque una fuerte luz envolvió al pequeño mono causándole una transformación conocida como evolución. –Evoluciono a Ambipom y tiene una cola más- Decía el oji dorado emocionado y feliz luego de haber revisado su información de su ahora Ambipom en su Pokedex.

-_Lo que sospeche para que evolucione necesita aprender doble golpe, nada mal Gold- _hablaba mentalmente Green observando el desarrollo de la batalla.

-Esa no me la esperaba- decía Red un tanto sorprendido. –Pika puedes seguir-

"_Claro Red estos golpes no son nada_" le respondió asintiendo, ya que solo Red podía entenderlo.

-¿Y tu Ruby?-

-Ruru puede continuar así que sigamos, ¡teletransportación de nuevo!- ordeno provocando la desaparición instantánea de la pokemon. –¡Red sigue atacando tengo un plan!-

-Entonces al todo o nada. ¡Trueno!-

Ataro quien contaba con mucha más energía fácilmente esquivo el ataque eléctrico.

-Probemos tu nuevo ataque, ¡Rapidez doble!- uso sus dos colas para lanzar cientos de estrellas a Pika quien al estar muy cansado ya no tubo oportunidad de eludir el ataque dejándolo fuera de combate.- Bien me que uno… ¿¡Pero donde se metió otra vez?! –

-Aquí Onda voltio!- nuevamente repitió la estrategia de desaparecer apareciendo encima del pokemon.

-Esta vez no funcionara, ¡doble golpe!- Ambipom se impulso por el ataque alejándose de su contrincante.

-_Maldición!, Ruru esta muy débil, aunque si uso sus otros ataques aunque aun no los he probado!-_

Ruby quien luchaba internamente, no vio que Ambipom uso de nuevo rapidez en Kirlia quien a no recibir una orden la recibió dejándola casi debilitada.

-¡Ruru no te rindas sé que puedes!- exclamaba a su pokemon dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la Pokemon.

"_Todo esta bien Ruby". Le respondió esta_

_-Pero ¿Cómo? – _Ruby escuchaba a Ruru en su mente.

"_Al ser tipo psíquico y la pokemon de las emociones puedo sentir tu confianza en mi. No te preocupes" _le respondió sonriendo.

-_Esa Kirlia esta en su punto máximo solo es cuestión de tiempo- _hablo mentalmente el oji verde.

Y como si Green lo hubiera adivinado otra luz apareció nuevamente envolviendo a Kirlia quien al desaparecer nuevamente dio paso a una hermosa Gardevoir.

-Evolucionaste a Gardevoir…- decía Ruby casi susurrando.

"¡_Si y no es momento de rendirse Ruby y usa los ataques y confía!"_

_-Tienes razón!- _Ruby estaba mas decidido que nunca –¡Ruru usa puño hielo!- Ruru sonrió y con una suprema elegancia corrió, a mitad de camino desapareció nuevamente.

-Ataro ese truco es viejo, prepárate por arriba- Ataro se preparo pero grande fue su sorpresa que la pokemon no estaba allí.

-Ya me canse de repetir eso y estas equivocado- el oji rubíes sonreía –Solo necesitaba tiempo para esto- Gardevoir apareció solo a unos metros de Ambipom con un puño helado en una mano pero en la otra…- Ruru. ¡Doble Puño Hielo y Fuego!.

-_El combate termino, bien hecho Ruby- _decía internamente Red

-_Nada mal este chico tiene potencial- _pensó Green dando por terminada la batalla

-Q-ué Ataro esquiva…- Demasiado tarde Ruru impacto el puño helado para luego arrojarlo con su puño ardiente fuera del campo dejándolo incapaz de continuar-

-El equipo de Green y Gold ya no tienen Pokemons con los que continuar gana el equipo de Red y Ruby- finalizo Ken.

-Eso fue impresionante- exclamo el campeón de Kanto

-Y yo pensaba que eras un chico cursi que odiaba las batallas- decía Gold mientras guardaba su Ambipom a su Pokeball para que descansara.

-_Que hize…-_

"_Nada de lo que debas arrepentirlo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que adoras las batallas y las medallas que tienes son una prueba"_

_-Si pero al luchar… no puedo evitar…-_

"_¿Recordar el pasado verdad? Aun te afecta lo de tu niñez"_

_-Eso será algo que me seguirá el resto de mi vida y esto- _tocando su gorra- _es la prueba que no desaparecerá-_

"_¿y porque no tratas de pensar que fue para tu bien?" _Ruru le sonreía al parecer se olvidaron que no estaban solos.

-¿Joven Ruby se encuentra en este mundo?-

-Eh?- miro confundido. -¿Qué pasa señor Robert?-

-Estaba diciendo que tienen el resto de la tarde libre, pueden recorrer las instalaciones. La cena se servirá a las 8-

-Ah ya veo muchas gracias, iré a descansar_. _Vamos Ruru- dijo yéndose para que luego la Gardevoir hiciera una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse junto a su entrenador.

-Oye Red, ¿no crees que Ruby oculta algo?-

-¿Porque lo dices Green?-

-Llámalo como quieras, pero esos ataques al final sin mencionar las combinaciones que hacía- decía seriamente.

-Si quieren mi opinión- hablo Gold. –No es su primera batalla de este nivel-

-Puede ser pero mejor descansemos. Seguro mañana será difícil y ya tengo mucha hambre, seguro tu también ¿verdad Pika?-

"_Ni lo menciones que me muero de hambre. Iré por Chuchu que se quedo con Yellow para que coma algo" _hablaba con su entrenador pero para Green y Gold lo único que escuchaban era –¡Pika piiii!-

Sin embargo no lejos de ellos una persona los había estado observando desde el comienzo de su batalla mirando con asombro

-Mejoro bastante, tengo que entrenar más duro- dijo corriendo rápidamente en dirección a un campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez que anocheció y que hayan cenado cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a su habitación para descansar o solo estar ahí, todos excepto uno quien no lo veían desde la batalla doble.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad ya que tenía un poco de mareo y veía borroso.

-Creo que en mi habitación Silver-kun- decía la otra voz que entro por la puerta.

-Ya veo…- decía mientras daba un suspiro pero luego puso una cara de sorpresa. –espera… Kotone ¿Cómo despertaste?- pregunto sorprendido

-Pues no lo se- dijo con un dedo en su barbilla pensando- Lo que recuerdo que cuando llegamos a la Academia me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y creo que perdí el conocimiento- decía sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Y luego aparecí aquí y el Señor Robert me dijo que era mi habitación-

-Ya veo, me alegro- dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo- ¿y ya comiste?-

-Yo si la cena estaba deliciosa- decía tranquila mirando a Silver quien a parecer tenía mucha hambre. –Pero no te preocupes pedí un plato para ti aquí tienes- dijo mientras abría la puerta saliendo un Sneasel con un plato de comida.

-Muchas gracias Kotone y a ti también Sneasel- decía sonriendo mientras tomaba el plato comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Oye sabes que haremos aquí? Seguro el Señor Robert les dijo algo-

-Aun no solo que nos presento a nuestros Mentores. Seguro que mañana te muestro el tuyo-

-Espero que si ya que tengo que entrenar mucho para alcanzarte Silver-kun- Kotone le sonrió con extrema dulzura lo que provoco un enrojecimiento notable en las mejillas del oji plateado. –¿Te sientes bien Silver? parece que tienes un poco de fiebre-

-S-si me siento b-bien. Quizás sea e-el cansancio- respondió hablando entrecortado.

-Si es así será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar bien pero primero termina tu cena- le respondió de manera amenazadora como si de su mama se tratase.

-C-claro Kotone- respondió con una gota de sudor reanudando su comida y platicando a la vez con la castaña

Cerca en la zona de entrenamiento un chico de gorro blanco con una banda roja con un dibujo de Pokeball se paseaba por los alrededores hasta que algo llamo su atención

-Rono usa derribo. Toro contrarréstalo con gancho alto!-

-Así que ya despertó- pensó –mejor la sigo viendo-

Al parecer la persona que estaba entrenando no se percato de la presencia del otro porque seguía entrenando pero luego de unos minutos empezó a olfatear el aire.

-Rono, Toro esperen un momento huelo algo- decía ordenando por los que los pokemon se quedaron quietos. –Este aroma solo lo tiene una persona-

-¿Porque olfatea el aire?- pensó y en un segundo la persona salto a un árbol desapareciendo de su vista. - ¿A dónde se fue?-

-Atrás de ti ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ruby?- dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-Waaa! ¡Sapphire no me asuste así!- decía mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Pero si eres tu el que me expiaba yo solo te detecte por tu aroma-

-Así que por eso olfateaba- pensó – Y dime ¿Por qué estas entrenando a esta hora?.-

-Pero si siempre entreno no importa la hora-

-¿Segura?-

-S-segura- dijo un tanto dudosa.

-O será porque viste la pelea que tuve con Red, Green y Gold-sempai?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de la oji zafiro.

-¡¿De que estas hablando si yo estaba dormida?!-

-Sapphire a mi no me engañas, sé que estabas mirando porque note tu presencia. Y cuando fui a tu habitación para ver como estabas no había nadie-

-Ah b-bueno y-yo…- a la chica no le podía salir las palabras fácilmente, no sabía que Ruby fuera así de conservativo con ella.

-Déjalo. ¿Quieres ir a pasear?- le ofreció el chico para que ella quitara el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Este bien- solo se limito a responder.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un árbol que tenia una rama que serbia sentarse que miraba en dirección al mar. Ruby ágilmente salto para quedar en la rama y se sentó de inmediato.

-¿Vienes?- le invito ofreciendo su mano.

-Ya voy- dijo alanzando la mano del chico cuando la sostuvo sintió una descarga eléctrica como si un Minum la electrocutara.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees?- decía con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el suave viento.

-Es verdad se siente como en mi base secreta- respondió ella cerrando igualmente sus ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa.

-¿Cuando despertaste Sapp?- le decía tranquilo sin apartar sus rostro del mar

-Creo que antes de que empiecen a luchar-

-Ya veo, ¿pero como nos encontraste si el lugar es inmenso?-

-Solo seguí tu aroma…- decía apenada –ya que es la única que conozco bien- decía mientras sonreía algo sonrojada.

-Ya veo no tengo mas preguntas.- dijo mirando el cielo. –Oye mira esa estrella azul ¿Es bonita no crees?-

-Si que lo es tiene un color azul claro…- dijo pero mirándolo bien no pudo evitar recordar que ese color era igual a aquel Salamance que los ataco de niños.

-Sabes ese color de la estrella me hizo recordar una promesa que aun no la cumplo- dijo firmemente. –_Es ahora o nunca Ruby o sino Ruru se enojara contigo, y me lo hizo saber bien después de cenar.-_

_***-Flash Back-***_

_Antes de que Ruby fuera a cenar una de sus Pokeball se abrió saliendo un pokemon verde con blanco que parecía una bailarina._

_-¿Ruru que pasa?- pregunto. Era extraño que saliera sin que la llamara_

_"Ruby tenemos que hablar. Es sobre tu batalla de hoy"_

_-¿Qué pasa con eso?-_

_"Cuando estabas luchando sentí la presencia de otra persona que no la sentía desde que eras un niño"_

_-Sapphire…-_

_"Si ella. ¿Ruby crees que es justo lo que le haces?"_

_-No lo se Ruru, que tal si ella ya se olvido de todo.-_

_"Lo dudo, en ese momento pude sentir un sentimiento muy fuerte proviniendo de ella un sentimiento al que ustedes llaman dolor"_

_-¿Estas segura?-_

_"¿Como un pokemon que puede percibir las emociones de mi entrenador y sus seres cercanos? Si estoy segura Ruby ella sufre mucho."_

_-Pero si nunca toca el tema…-_

_"No lo toca porque esta tratando de asimilar de que tu la ODIAS Ruby" dijo acentuando la ultima palabra muy seriamente_

_-…- Ruby no podía responder. No podía dudar de Ruru ya que lo tiene desde pequeño y por más que separaron es uno de los pokemon que mas quiere._

_"Por eso" dijo mirándolo "Te doy hasta este día de tiempo para que seas sincero o sino no entras a esta habitación" dijo alegremente "y me asegurare de que los otros me ayuden" dijo mientras hacía uso de su fuerza psíquica atrapando las otras pokeballs de su entrenador. "Y si no lo logras despídete de tu revista Poke Mode" dijo agarrando una revista de quien sabe donde la consiguió._

_-¡De acuerdo tu ganas!- dijo asustado no sabia que Ruru podía ser así de siniestra mejor es prevenirse._

_"¡Bien! si buscas a Sapphire esta entrenando atrás de la Academia en dirección a un árbol que mira al mar" _

_-__Gracias Ruru- dijo resignado sabia que Ruru le haría algo malo. –Pero prométeme que si no logro nada no serás tan cruel- dijo medio suplicando._

_"no lo se" dijo y Ruby solo trago saliva "Pero si quieres dormir en una cama será mejor que te apresures eso si te lo prometo. Adiós Ruby" dijo usando de nuevo su fuerza psíquica provocando que el chico saliera de su habitación en contra de su voluntad._

_Ruby suspiro resignado pero internamente agradecería a Ruru que le ayudo con su problema dándole un "incentivo". Al salir se puso a buscar a su amiga hasta que algo le llamo la atención _

_-Rono usa derribo. Toro contrarréstalo con gancho alto!-_

_-Así que ya despertó- pensó –mejor la sigo viendo –Bueno es hoy o nunca-_

_***-Fin Flash Back-***_

-¿Que promesa Ruby?- pregunto Sapphire curiosa

-Una que le hice a una amiga- respondió y noto como la chica se ponía triste –¿Que te pasa Sapphire te sientes mal?

-¿Mal? Yo diría destrozada- se dijo internamente –No nada solo estoy cansada por el entrenamiento mejor me voy a dormir- y dicho esto bajo del árbol de un salto dándole la espalda al otro provocando que unas lagrimas rebeldes salieran pero ella no los limpio.

-Creo que metí la pata- se dijo el chico –¡Espera Sapphire!- dijo saltando también el y empezó a correr en dirección de su amiga. Cuando la alcanzo la volteo en dirección a él notando como empezaba a llorar. –Sapphire…- dijo triste.

-Que no me pasa nada! Solo es la luna, ¡eso es la luna! No le des impor…- no termino de hablar porque fue atrapada en dos brazos que parecían que no la querían soltar.

-Perdóname Sapphire, perdóname- decía el chico sintiendo su corazón romperse en pedazos por ver a la persona que amaba llorar.

-Ruby, ¿porque te disculpas?- decía asustada correspondiendo el abrazo del muchacho tímidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar.

-Por todo Sapp. Por ser un completo cobarde. Por hacerte sufrir como lo hago ahora. Por forzarte a que me muestres risas falsas y por…- lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro cosa que Sapphire no pudo escuchar.

-¿Porque Ruby?- decía ella tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo pero le era imposible como si un Slaking se tratara.

-Por…- dijo acercándose a su oído. –Mentir que lo "olvide"- dijo mientras se sacaba su gorra mostrando dos cicatrices

-Ruby porque no me lo dijis…- no pudo terminar por que sintió que Ruby la beso sorpresivamente._ –¡__Me esta besando! Se parece a mi sueño! Ruby no sabes cuanto espere esto- _después de unos segundos ella correspondió el beso que duro unos segundos pero pareció minutos se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-Sapp. Perdóname por ser un idiota y mentirte todo este tiempo pero tenía miedo a lastimarte. Todo por ser un cobarde te lastime, provoque lo que quise evitar, pero en verdad me gustas Sapphire…- decía el chico con la dulzura que la chica no podía describir. Sapphire empezó a llorar nuevamente. -¡Sapphire!- exclamo el chico asustado tal vez la lastimo.

-¡Idiota!- dijo abrazándolo fuerte. -¡Eso ya no me importa, solo me importa el ahora no te disculpes. Porque yo debería ser la que se disculpe por esa cicatriz que tienes- dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían.

-Sapphire esto no es tu culpa, si me la hice es porque quería protegerte no es algo de que me arrepienta- dijo mientras con una mano alzaba la vista de su amiga y lo miraba con amor. –Nunca, y digo ¡Nunca! Creas que tengo esto por tu culpa, si la tengo es porque demuestra que yo…- dijo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.- que yo ¡Te Amo Sapphire!- le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón y nuevamente la beso siendo correspondido al instante. Fue un beso más apasionado donde se transmitió todo el amor que se tenían. Fue Ruby quien lo corto mirando directamente a la chica. –Por eso ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-…- Sapphire estaba anonadada pero sonrió besándola ahora a él.

-Lo tomare como un sí- dijo sonriendo.

-Si. Te amo Ruby. Y no lo olvides nunca, promételo!-

-Te lo prometo por mi vida que jamás te hare sufrir de nuevo- dijo para nuevamente besarla para transmitirle todo el amor que tenia por ella.

Lejos de allí unos pokemon veía a la ahora pareja.

_"Gane Nana me debes dos pokecubos"_

_"De acuerdo pero me siento feliz, tu no Coco"_

_"Claro que si hacen una bella pareja"_

_"Que bien se lo diré a Toro después!"_

_"Que bien al fin Ruby se armó de valor para declararse a la señorita Sapphire todos gracias a ti Ruru"_

_"No es verdad Mimi solo di el empujon que le faltaba"_

_"Chicos mejor vámonos antes de que Sapphire nos huela porque mi aroma la conoce bien"_

_"Popo tiene razón mejor vámonos, Zuzu no te quedes atrás!"_

_"Hey, espérenme!_

Y así los pokemon de Ruby se iban lejos volviendo a la habitación del chico para que no se percatara de su escape.

Mientras los dos venían felizmente en sus habitaciones tomados de la mano. Ruby dejo a Sapphire frente a su habitación, le deposito un beso en sus labios para luego retirarse a dormir.

-Sin duda hoy dormiré muy bien- dijo lo mas feliz que podía. Al entrar vio que su revista estaba en su cama y que Ruru estaba en su Pokeball descansando.

_-Gracias Ruru- _dijo para acostarse y quedándose dormido al instant_e_

_"__De nada Ruby" _ respondió para dormir también ella.

Y así en su primer día un joven demuestra su valor al enfrentar su pasado, dejando caer un gran peso de encima.

Ese día lleno de emociones era solo el primero. Lo que los Dex Holders no sabía es que pronto su paz seria envuelta en un gran caos, provocado por un nuevo enemigo más fuerte del que se habían enfrentado. Solo el tiempo decidirá si están preparados para el mal que se avecina no solo a la región Hoenn sino a todo el Mundo Pokemon.

* * *

_**Que les pareció el capitulo?**__** Es la primera vez que narro una batalla pero yo misma me impresione ;) y no pude evitar formar a esa pareja se lo merecían. Pero hasta este capitulo llega la paz. El siguiente puede que se revele la nueva organización que busca destruir todo el mundo.**_

_**Una pequeña aclaración: como esta historia ocurre un año después puede que veamos al Trío de Sinnoh pero no muy pronto el de Teselia lo dudo mucho ya que desconozco mucho de ellos.**_

_**También la edad de los personajes: Red, Green, Blue 18 años Yellow 17años. Gold, Silver, Crystal 16. Ruby Sapphire: 15 años Emerald 14 años, y Kotone 15 años.**_

_**Como creo que Walo y Relo se perdieron en el mar Sapphire tiene 4 pokemons y Ruby 5 al liberar a su Celebi.**_

_**Dejen un comentario para ver que tal me va seria de mucha ayuda :3**_


	7. Una Nueva Amenaza

Hola lamento la demora estaba de examenes finales del año pero los aprobe =) ahora a lo interesante este capitulo tiene sorpresas y sera un poco largo ademas se revelara una entidad misteriosa.

Aclaraciones:

*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con diferentes personajes)

*-*-*-*-*-* (cambio de lugar con mismos personajes)

-….- Diálogos

-_….aa- Flash Back y pensamientos_

_"… a" pokemon_

Disclaimer: Pokemon No me pertenece solo uso los personajes para el fanfic. (pero pronto lo tendré en mi poder =) ok no ._. )

* * *

Capitulo 7: **Una Nueva Amenaza**

Ha pasado un día desde que los muchachos llegaron a la misteriosa Academia pero lo que ellos no sabían que hoy no seria un día normal.

-¡Ahh! Que bien dormí ¿no lo crees Pika?-

"_Si Red la cama era muy cómoda"_

_-_Es verdad. ¿Chuchu no está contigo?-

"_No, no se separa de Yellow quien todavía no despierta" _dijo un poco triste Pika

-Vamos anímate seguro que despiertan hoy ya lo veras" dijo sonriente

"_Si tu lo dices, iré a saludarla nos vemos luego" _y se dirigió a la habitación de Yellow el pequeño Pikachu

-_En verdad espero que no pase de hoy- _ pensó un poco triste, para nada le agradaba ver la condición de su amiga. Se quedo pensativo por lo que no noto que otra persona hasta que le toco el hombro.

-Hola Red ¿en que piensas tan temprano?-

-Casi me asustas Green, no pienso en nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si claro ¿Sigues preocupado?- Green no necesito decir mucho para que su amigo comprendiera.

-Bueno si un poco pero algo me dice que pronto despertara ¿tu no sientes lo mismo?-

-Tal vez, aunque tuve un día muy tranquilo ayer el mejor hasta ahora- dijo un poco sarcástico.

-Aja ¿extrañas su presencia "ruidosa"?- le dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-

-No lo se ayer estabas muy nervioso. Hasta Machamp lo noto-

-¿Y como puedes saber eso?-

-Intuición masculina- respondió sonriendo provocando una gota de sudor por parte del castaño.

-Interesante Red, mira allí vienen Gold, Silver y …- Green miro mejor a los que venían especialmente a la que estaba atrás de ellos. -¿Kotone?-

-Pero si aun ello no desper…- Red también se fijo percatándose de su error. -¡Es verdad logro despertar!-

Mientras Res y Green debatían el hecho de ver a Kotone despierta ella hablaba muy animadamente con sus amigos.

-¡Te lo perdiste Silver, Ataro consiguió evolucionar y derrote a Red!- hablaba muy animado Gold mientras caminaba con Silver y Kotone dirigiéndose con Red y Green.

-Si pero aun así perdiste con Ruby-

-Que negativo, pero ese chico cursi si que oculta algo-

-¿Qué cosa Gold-kun?- pregunto Kotone curiosa.

-No lo sabría explicar, pero supo como recuperarse y también logro evolucionar su Kirlia-

-¡Wow seguro es una hermosa Gardevoir!- exclamo alegre la castaña.

-Hmpj- fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué no viniste ayer Silver?- pregunto amenazadoramente mirándolo, pero la expresión de Silver no cambio ni un poco.

-Estaba agotado así que dormí un poco-

-Mmm ya veo- dijo el oji dorado no muy convencido de su respuesta. -¿Y tú Kotone cómo lograste despertar?-

-No lo se muy bien- respondió alegremente. –Solo deje de sentir sueño y cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación. ¡Hey miren allí están Red y Green-sempai! –exclamo para ir a saludar a sus superiores.

-Ya los vi vamos a saludarlos Silver-

-Mi modo-

Una vez que el pequeño grupo se reunió decidieron buscar a Robert para que les ayude a resolver el misterio de sus amigas ya que el tiempo se estaba terminando.

Por otro lado dos personas hablaban en la rama de un árbol que miraba al mar.

-Oye Ruby-

-¿Qué pasa Sapp?-

-¿Crees que debamos decirles a los demás?-

-Por supuesto que si pero ahora como esta la situación no seria muy conveniente-

-Cierto Yellow-san y las otras aún no despiertan ¿crees que haya un motivo?-

-Bueno como tu estabas dormida en la explicación. Una persona nos dijo que tenemos tres días para lograr despertarlas o si no se complicaría la situación no entro en detalles asi que no sabría explicar mejor.

-Vaya ojala despierten pronto- dijo con una voz un poco triste

-Ya veras que si- le respondió dulcemente el oji rubíes. –Ven es hora de irnos junto con los otros-

-Oh claro será mejor antes de que Gold-san note algo-

Y bajándose del árbol ambos se dirigieron junto a los demás para ver que les decía Robert ese día. Una vez que se juntaron y saludaron respectivamente se encaminaron a la zona de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Robert junto a dos extrañas siluetas

-Buenos días a todos espero que hayan dormido bien y me alegra ver que Sapphire-chan y Kotone-chan despiertas, así que me presentare: Soy Robert mucho gusto-

-El gusto mío- hablo Sapphire

-Un placer conocerle- dijo cortésmente la más nueva de los Dex Holders

-Bien ahora les presentare a quienes serán sus mentores durante la estadía, son estas dos personas quienes esta aquí, y como les dije a los otros tendrán nombres claves por razones personales – entonces hizo una seña para que pase la primera persona, una mujer de estatura media, vestía un chaleco celeste con mangas, pantalones azul oscuro y las típicas gafas, su cabellos era un color rubio claro y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la Dex Holder de Hoenn

-Hola a todos soy Celes y tengo el placer de ser tu maestra Sapphire-chan- se presento muy alegremente la rubia.

-Mucho gusto Maestra Celes-

-Bien ahora la siguiente-

Detrás estaba una mujer muy joven vestida con una blusa de color rosa pardo, con unos pantaloncitos negros ajustados tenía un sombrero blanco y tenía las gafas , su cabello era de un color rosa claro.

-Gusto en conocerla Kotone-chan soy Haruko espero llevarnos bien-

-¡El gusto es mío Haruko-san!- respondío con una reverencia.

-Entonces ahora comenzaremos con . . . – cuando Robert a dar la explicación del día pero noto dos figuras amarillas acercandose dejo de hablar. - . . . Disculpen ¿esos pokemon amarillos son de alguien?.-

-Amarillos… Red ¿no son Pika y chuchu?.- hablo Green notando que la figuras correspondian a dos pikachus.

-Creo que si pero, ¿Por qué estan tan agitados?-

Al llegar estos demostraban mucha agitación pero inmediatamente se dirigieron rápidamente con Red.

-¡Pika pi Pika Pii! _"¡Red algo le pasa a Yellow y las otras que dormían!"-_

_-_¡Chuu! _"¡Yellow empezó a moverse inconscientemente!"-_

_-¡_Pika piii!_ "Y no solo ella Blue y Crystal también!¡Mejor síganos!"-_

-¿Por qué hacen señas raras? – Gold no entendía mucho la situación pero sintió que una de sus pokeball se movían hasta abrirse por si sola liberando a un Pikachu en miniatura –Eh? ¿Qué pasa Pichu?-

-¡Pichu pichuu!- "_mamá papá será mejor apresurarse. Mamá vámonos y que papá se quede"-_ y se fueron dejando solo a Pika.

Kotone entendía lo que pasaba gracias a su desconocida habilidad de entender a los pokemon cosa que solo un pelirrojo noto.

-Esto es malo Gold-san. Silver-kun será mejor que lo sigamos y dejemos las preguntas para después- hablo seria dándose vuelta para volver a la academia.

-¡¿Cómo supo que quería preguntar?!-

-Ahórrate la pregunta Gold ¿olvidas que Chris esta adentro? – menciono Silver suspirando resignado por su amigo.

-¿Chris? ¡Lo olvide!- sin mas que decir se fue corriendo a la academia.

-"_Red que esperas vámonos" _¡Pikaaaaa!- Pika se notaba desesperado halando del pantalón de su entrenador.

-Ya Pika oigan será mejor irnos. Con permiso Robert-san-

-Claro vayan rápido ya los alcanzo- respondió preocupado.

El grupo rápidamente se dirigió dentro de la academia.

Al llegar Red, Green y Gold entraron a la alta velocidad seguido por detrás por el resto del grupo.

Pero Silver, Kotone, Ruby y Sapphire cuando quisieron entrar chocaron contra algo invisible provocando que sean aventados fuertemente.

-Auch eso dolió, ¿pero que pasa que no podemos entrar?- habló Sapphire mientras empezaba a enojarse.

-No lo se pero… mira parece una barrera invisible- dijo Ruby mientras tocaba algo extraño.

-¿Oye Kotone puedes averiguar algo?-

-Eso creo Silver-kun pero necesito concentrarme, no hagan mucho ruido-

Kotone cerro sus ojos y levanto una mano con una extraña energía saliendo, por curiosidad Silver lo imito y también logro el mismo resultado asombrándose pero poniéndose serio nuevamente, Ruby y Sapphire lo miraban curiosos en silencio.

-¿_Pero que es ese Pokemon negro?_ – pensó el pelirrojo quien veía toda la academia pero solo se concentro donde se encontraba sus amigos.

-_¿También lo viste?_- escucho la voz de Kotone en su mente.

-_Kotone ¿Cómo…-_

_-Telepatía- _respondió tranquilamente.

_-Ya veo ¿conoces al pokemon?-_

_-No mucho solo sé que es de la región Sinnoh- _

_-Bueno es algo, ahora tenemos que averiguar que nos bloquea la entrada-_

_-Ya lo hice son varios pokemon psíquicos que son los responsables de crear esta barrera, y cada grupo se localiza en los extremos de la academia-_

_-Eres rápida, entonces será mejor empezar a explicar-_

Al terminar la charla telepática le explicaron la situación al dúo de Hoenn.

-Y tenemos que derrotar a todos los pokemon o no podremos avanzar, y averiguar quien es ese pokemon negro- hablo Kotone

-Para no arriesgarnos usen todas las ventajas del tipo psíquico- continuo Silver. –Nos dividiremos las chicas por la Izquierda y nosotros por la derecha, ahora será mejor anotar nuestros números en el Poke-Gear-

Una vez que todos anotaron sus números emprendieron al lugar que el pelirrojo les asigno, al separarse cada uno empezó a buscar a los pokemon psíquicos.

**Silver:**

-¿En donde se esconderán?- estaba buscando por 5 minutos y no encontraba nada lo cual me incomodaba mucho porque podría ser una emboscada. Libere a Sneasel y Murkrow para darles algo. –Miren tengo algo para ustedes- ambos sonrieron – Estos son objetos especiales que me dio Blue y no tuve tiempo de entregárselos asique no lo pierdan, garrafilada para Sneasel y una piedra noche para Murkrow- cuando les entregue los objetos deduzco que me lo agradecieron sonreí y continúe buscando hasta que Sneasel halo de mi pantalón -¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Sneasel!- señalo hacia un gran arbusto donde se encontraban una especie de pisadas.

-Perfecto, Murkrow ve por el aire y prepárate cuando de la señal, Sneasel prepárate para atacar-

Rápidamente los pokemon asintieron y tomaron sus puestos Murkrow se elevo sigilosamente cubriéndose con los arboles que había y Sneasel se preparo para un ataque.

-¡Usa Ataque Rápido!- Sneasel corrió rápidamente hacia los arbusto y lo ataco logrando que el Pokemon saliera de su escondite quería atacarnos pero levante mi brazo y rápidamente Murkrow descendió para atacarlo con un ataque de persecución mientras busque la información del pokemon en la pokedex. – Un Slowking esto será interesante-

El pokemon rápidamente se repuso y ataco con un chorro de agua que esquive ágilmente con Sneasel debido al entrenamiento con Pryce era fácil identificar sus movimientos pero no significa que baje la guardia el continuaba atacando y yo seguía esquivando, creo que es el momento de actuar.

-¡Murkrow eleva a Sneasel y usen Persecución y Finta!-

Murkrow descendió en picada para que Sneasel de un salto se sujetara de sus patas cuando se elevaron se dejo caer para golpearlo con una Finta y Murkrow siguiéndolo. Vi como el Slowking aguantaba el golpe por muy poco pero no caía debilitado.

-No paren casi ganamos ¡Sneasel usa bola sombra!-

Sneasel rápidamente ataco sin poder siquiera que el pokemon respire, cuando la esfera oscura iba a impactar al pokemon un rayo de muchos colores lo evito. De la nada salió otro pokemon que resulto ser un Espeon esto cada vez se ponía mas interesante.

-Por fin puedo usarlos a la vez. Murkrow prepárate Sneasel no bajes la guardia- ambos se veían mas motivado que nunca. –Juntos cuchillada y ataque ala-

El Slowking fue mas lento en esquivar recibiendo una cuchillada crítica debilitándolo en cambio el ataque ala no afecto mucho al Espeon en cambio nos atacó con rapidez, mis pokemon trataron de esquivarlo pero algunos los impactaron pero no fue suficiente. Luego su gema brillo mucho pero no paso nada asique no le di importancia y continúe con los ataques pero nada le hacía mucho daño, o era muy fuerte o no sabía que mas hacer entonces intentare otra cosa.

-¡Sneasel usa ventisca!¡ Murkrow tajo umbrío¡-

Iba con todo no podía perder mucho tiempo y no saber la situación adentro me ponía mas nervioso y no me gusta mucho perder la calma a no ser que sea por causa de Gold cosa que pasa muy seguido, Sneasel libero una fuerte ventisca y me aferre a un árbol para no ser congelado pero hizo lo que quería congelar las patas del enemigo gracias a eso Murkrow le impacto con su ataque debilitándolo finalmente.

-Por fin- suspire me llevo mas tiempo de lo que pensé. –Bien hecho chicos… - ambos empezaron a brillar parece que con la batalla ganaron la experiencia necesaria para evolucionar. –Evolucionaron mas rápido de lo que pensé Weavile y Honchkrow- solo sonrieron y se miraban curiosos, les di una baya a cada uno para que se repongan y los metí en sus pokeball para que descansen luego me dirigí al lugar en donde nos separamos para ver si la barrera desapareció.

**Ruby:**

Fue más fácil de lo que pensé el pokemon era un Grumping, era fuerte pero Popo era mas aun, inspeccione un poco la zona para asegurar que no hubiera sorpresas, al no encontrar nada llame a Silver para reportarme.

-Silver, mi lado esta libre-

-_Bien, reúnete con Sapphire y espérame en el lugar donde nos dividimos-_ respondió simplemente_._

_-_Entendido, adiós-

Entonces fui a buscar a Sapphire yendo hacia la izquierda de la academia buscándola luego de un rato la encontré a unos metros junto con Toro pero cuando la iba a saludar ambas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Sapphire!- me apresure para llegar lo más pronto posible pero de nuevo choque con otra barrera cosa que en lo absoluto me causo gracia sino mucha ira. -¡Ah no esta vez nada me detendrá, Popo usa granizo seguido de meteorobola!- Ordene para que una granizada cayera cambiándolo al tipo hielo y pueda usar el ataque mas fuerte que tiene destruyendo la barra al instante, al acercarme note que estaba muy herida su pokemon igual la tome en mis brazos para protegerla de otro posible ataque. –¡Sapp! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso?-

-¿Esa voz? . . . Ruby – por suerte aún estaba consciente pero estaba muy débil. –Huye es muy fuerte. . . Toro tampoco Rono pudieron derrotarlo. . . – su voz era muy apagada.

-¿Pero de quien o que estas hablando?- pero no hubo respuesta de ella pero si de una explosión.

Libere rápidamente a Coco para que use protección para resguardarnos, había mucho humo por lo que no podía ver nada pero cuando se disperso la palabra miedo se dibujaba en mi cara.

-N-no- Esto es genial de todos los pokemon que hay tenía que ser un… - Salamance, ahora ya te entiendo Sapphire- El pokemon me miraba con mucha ira en su lomo se veía un Medichamp ambos no muy felices de verme.

-Coco regresa, ¡salgan Zuzu y Mimi!- Coco estaba en desventaja mejor seria jugar parejos. –Zuzu ayúdame a proteger a Sapphire y Toro, Mimi hora de luchar, Popo también tu- todos asintieron poniéndose en posición de lucha solo que Zuzu se puso a la defensa para proteger a Sapp y Toro.

El Medichamp enemigo bajo del lomo del Salamance y venía directo para golpearnos con doble patada, Mimi y Popo lo esquivando ágilmente para preparar un ataque.

-¡Mimi rayo hielo Popo meteorobola!-

Rápidamente Mimi genero un rayo frío de su boca para lanzarlo a la vez que Popo creaba otro meteoro de hielo que gracias al granizo que aún había el rayo era mas poderoso Medichamp no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo y recibió ambos ataque debilitándolo rápidamente. El Salamance no estaba solo de espectador y lanzó un fuerte lanzallamas Mimi esquivo por poco, se notaba la diferencia de salud de ambos pokemon ahora entendía todo.

-Ya veo. Medichamp no fue rival para Toro pero, cuando apareció el Salamance Sapphire tuvo miedo perdiendo contra sus recuerdos, _¿aun no lo superas verdad?-_ pensé. –Pero ¿sabes algo? Gracias a ese Salamance que me ataco pude conseguir rencontrarme con ella luego de 5 años, claro que detestaba a ese pokemon. Pero ahora. . . – hice una pausa no se ni porque le hablo al pokemon de algo que seguro no entiende. –Ahora puedo agradecer este acontecimiento- sonreí.

El Salamance solo bostezo y se me lanzo al aire para luego acercarse peligrosamente con giga impacto, por suerte Zuzu aparto a Sapphire y Toro mientras lo esquivaba ágilmente con Mimi y Popo.

-¿Ahora me atacaras con todo? Entonces. . . ya que nadie me ve. –Cerré mis ojos para abrirlos con esa miraba terrorífica que herede de mi padre pero como nadie me veía no me importaba mire al pokemon sonriendo maliciosamente. -¡Tampoco yo me contendré! ¡Mimi rayo ventisca, Popo termínalo con meteorobola!-

Mimi uso rayo hielo lanzándolo a las patas del pokemon inmovilizándolo para que una fuerte ventisca lo debilitara pero el pokemon aun seguía en pie muy débil pero con meteorobola en camino no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo dejándolo K.O finalmente, suspire aliviado por fin la batalla termino, les bayas aranja a ambos y a Toro quien despertó pero aun estaba agotada. Me dispuse a esperar a que Sapphire despertara cosa que pasó luego de 10 minutos.

-Urgg ¿Qué paso?- de apoco veía como se incorporaba la ayude un poco pero luego empezó a mirarme con angustia. -¡Ruby el Salamance! ¿Dónde esta?- dijo poniendo en su típica postura de combate.

-Tranquila mira- le señale al Pokemon que esta inconsciente. –Ya no hay peligro-

-Uff- suspiro tranquila- Perdón cuando combatía contra ese Medichamp de repente salió ese Pokemon y mi mente se bloqueo y ese recuerdo de mi niñez volvió a mi cabeza- dijo muy triste.

-Sapp te dije que dejes de pensar en eso no fue tu culpa sino mía- dije mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salían de ella y le di un abrazo para reconfortarla que correspondió enseguida. –Ven hay que ayudar a Silver y los otros.-

-Tienes razón no tengo que estar triste- y sonrió empezando a caminar, yo la seguí enseguida para dirigirnos a la entrada para ver si ya se deshizo la barrera.

**Kotone:**

-¡Sal Pix! – libere a mi Vulpix al que llame Pix para que me hiciera compañía mientras buscaba la presencia del Pokemon misterioso, cuando sentí algo me aleje mucho llegando a las orillas del mar era un poco peligroso pero la presencia se sentía aquí.

-¡Vul Pix! "_Prepárate hay viene" _- dijo Pix tomando posición de lucha.

-¿Quién? No me digas que. . . – vi como venía dagas de hielo frente a nosotras a gran velocidad no tenía que perder mas tiempo. – ¡Usa lanzallamas!- rápidamente Pix expulso el ataque derritiendo las dagas creando una nube de vapor –¡No te escondas que ya te vi!- detrás del vapor podía ver la silueta del pokemon era alta cuando desapareció note que era un Jynx que identifique con la ayuda de la Pokedex. –Tipo hielo y psíquico tengo ventaja en el primero. ¡Pix usa giro fuego!-

Pix rápidamente se envolvió en llamas para atacar al enemigo pero esta se escapo hacia el mar Pix la siguió no la dejaría escapar fácilmente la Jynx sonrió con maliciosamente y detrás de ella salió un chorro de agua que detuvo de golpe el ataque de giro fuego haciendo que retroceda.

-No sabía que eran dos pokemon vayan que son tramposos- detrás de Jinx salió un pokemon verde que identifique como un Lombre si eras dos también yo. –Cuento contigo ¡Chimy usa Chispa!- arroje la pokeball en el aire saliendo mi Chinchou que inmediatamente lanzo chispas al agua pero Lombre al ser agua hierba no le provoco mucho daño pero solo era distracción – ¡Pix excavar! – de la tierra salió Pix para golpear al Jynx rápidamente gracias a la distracción que cree. -"_Menos mal deje que papá me enseñara sobre las batallas aunque lo detesto un poco luchar pero sin no tengo elección… -_

Lombre salto del agua para atacar con balas semillas mientras Jynx atacaba con nieve polvo Chimy logro esquivarlo gracias que entro en el agua y Pix nuevamente entre en la tierra necesitaba crear una estrategia y rápido

-"_Necesito_ separarlos,_¡_ _ya se!"_ ¡Pix Atracción, Chimy Rayo confuso!-

Pix salto de la tierra y dirigió su ataque no al Jynx sino a Lombre quien fue atontado al instante que suerte que era macho Chimy salto del agua y de sus antenas salieron rayos que confundieron a la Pokemon esta era mi única chance.-

-¡Pix termina con Llamarada!-

La pokemon Zorro salto encima de la Jynx confundida para lanzarle una potente ráfaga de fuego que al impactarla creo una estrella que la debilito completamente. Mientras el Lombre que parecía afectado por atracción salto al agua lo me que dio una idea. –¡Chimy termina con Trueno!- Chimy salto del agua y creo una nube oscura de la que salió un poderoso trueno golpeando al pokemon y dejándolo K.O , hice una soga para traer al Lombre y lo ate junto con Jynx para que no escapen descanse un rato con mis pokemon. Hasta que llegó Silver montado en una ave negra .

-Hola Silver-kun ¿terminaste tu parte?- pregunte curiosa.

-Si vine para ver si tu también puesto que te alejaste mucho-

-Perdón pero los pokemon estaban aquí y no tuve elección-

-Bueno será mejor irnos- dijo pero yo miraba al pokemon negro curiosa y el pokemon negro que estaba con Silver y creo que lo noto y dio un pequeño suspiro. –Es Murkrow solo que evoluciono a Honchkrow, también evolucionó Sneasel a Weavile.-

-¡Genial te ves bien Honchkrow!- solo me sonrió

-Bien en marcha estamos apartados así que será mejor apresurarse-

-Es verdad, ¡Sal Cler!- Libere a mi Stantler para montarme en el y llegar mas rápido.

-Bien yo iré volando… - en eso suena su Poke-Gear, luego de unas palabras corta. –El campo ya desapareció-

-¡Bien no perdamos tiempo rápido Cler!-

Entonces cada uno fuimos montados en nuestros pokemons para llegar más rápido al llegar nos esperaban Ruby y Sapphire.

**Narración Normal.**

-Todos vencimos a los pokemon pero es extraño que no tuvieran un entrenador- dijo Silver.

-Creo que podemos dejar eso para después, ahora es prioridad buscar a Red y los otros- menciono Ruby algo preocupado.

-Tienes razón entremos procuren no separarse- Silver al tener un entrenamiento para estos casos se sentía seguro.

Al entrar al edificio lucia normal los 4 se dirigieron rápidamente a las habitaciones allí fue cuando lo normal desapareció, parecía una especial de dimensión extraña y muy oscura.

-¡Todo esta muy oscuro!** – **se quejo Sapphire

-No hace falta que lo digas podemos verlo- dijo Ruby como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-Kotone ayúdanos-

-Desde luego Chimy usa destello- dijo liberando a su Chinchou que uso sus dos antenas como linternas, pero lo siguiente que se vio la aterrorizo por completo a la entrenadora, tirados en el suelo estaban Charizard, Pika, Chuchu su hijo Pichu, un Typhlosion y un Venasaur gravemente heridos. Eso no era lo grave, Red, Green y Gold tenían múltiples heridas profundas y se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes en un charco de sangre. -¡KYAAAAA!-

-¡Kotone cálmate!- Silver se apresuró para traerla hacía si para ocultarla en su pecho. –Esto no es bueno. Ruby ve a ver si están bien, Sapphire prepárate para un ataque enemigo.-

-Entendido, Sapphire no es tiempo de tener miedo que con Kyogre y Groudon fue mucho peor- Hablo Ruby a Sapphire quien estaba en shock por la imagen a su alrededor pero al escucharlo volvió en si para ponerse en su pose de pelea-

-Tienes razón salgan todos- dijo liberando a Toro, Dono, Pilo y Rono que rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva.

Ruby acompañado de Nana fueron a ver si sus superiores se encontraban bien cosa que con la imagen se dudaba mucho.

-Red, Green, Gold- sempai despierten- trato de no agitarlos mucho porque no sabía si tenían daños internos por fortuna Red reacciono y se trato de levantar pero se notaba muy débil por lo que cayo sentado saliendo sangre de su estomago. –Red-san no se esfuerce se puede abrir alguna herida interna.- le recrimino

-Esto no es nada- dijo el oji rojo. –Cuídense ese pokemon es fuerte-

-Nosotros lo subestimamos- hablo Green despertando sin poder levantarse.

-Ese Pokemon es muy fuerte.- Gold se arrodillo con la ayuda de su palo de billar, los tres se encontraban muy heridos para poder moverse.

-Red-san ¿donde se encuentran las chicas?- pregunto Ruby al no verlas.

-Fueron secuestradas por unos extraños sujetos cuando entramos fue muy tarde cuando intentamos perseguirlos porque usaron pokemon psíquicos para escapar.

-No se preocupen que las encontraremos- Ruby trataba de animarlos –¡Ya se! Sapphire ayudam... – De la nada el chico fue levantado de suelo y arrojado fuertemente por suerte Pilo fue a rescatarlo atrapándolo en el aire. –Por poco gracias Pilo –

-¡Maldición volvió! –pronuncio Red con ira.

Frente a ellos apareció la silueta de un pokemon negro como la noche que flotaba, en su cuello tenía un collar blanco y unos ojos celestes que miraba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser que miraba con ira dispuesto a luchar. Kotone quien al sentir otra presencia abandono la seguridad de Silver y miro al pokemon.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar ese pokemon aquí?!-

-Kotone ¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto Silver

-Si cuando era pequeña mi papá me contaba historias de ese pokemon pero no eran agradables-

-¿Entonces quien es?- dijo Sapphire

-Es Darkrai el pokemon pesadilla es muy fuerte ¿pero que hace aquí en Hoenn si es de Sinnoh? –

-Luego resolveremos esa pregunta lo importante ahora es proteger a Red y los otros ¡sal Feraligatr usa Hidrocañón- El pokemon rápidamente lanzó el ataque definitivo a Darkrai pero para sorpresa de todos, el ataque solo lo atravesó- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Es inútil cualquier ataque solo lo atravesara- hablo Green con pesadez.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo derrotemos?- Pregunto Ruby quien estaba a la defensiva frente a sus superiores junto con Nana.

- Simple no la harán – atrás de Darkrai apareció un sujeto de ropa marrón con varias líneas en gris y en uno de sus brazos se ponía ver la letra "N".

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Gold a modo de desafío.

-Pero que modales los míos. Soy Silicón comandante del Nightmare Team-

-¿Nightmare Team? Nunca escuche de esa organización- inquirió Red.

-Por supuesto que no lo escuchaste, hasta ahora hemos burlado fácilmente a la policía- menciono arrogantemente. –Por cierto necesitare de ellas – atrás de él aparecieron flotando unas inconscientes Blue, Crystal y Yellow con la ayuda de unos aros azules. –No intenten nada o nunca volverán a saber de ellas-

-¡Yellow!-

-¡Blue!-

-¡Chris!-

-_Mierda estamos en desventaja- _pensó Silver –¿_Kotone me oyes?_

-_Por supuesto –_ respondió telepáticamente_ – esto se ve mal ¿tienes alguna idea? _

-_Necesito que crees una distracción a mi señal para liberarlas ¿podrás?-_

_-Seguro solo avísame-_

-Parece que están en desventaja Dex Holders- Silicón saco de su bolsillo una especie de control. –Mientras tenga esto estarán bajo mi poder-

-Idiota me la hiciste fácil- menciono Silver por bajo. -_¡Ahora Kotone!-_

-¡Pix pantalla de humo!- rápidamente la castaña libero a su Vulpix que empezó a despedir humo negro de su boca nublando la vista de todos.

-¡Weavile ve!- Silver libero a su fiel pokemon que gracias a su gran sigilo pudo robar en control para entregárselo a su entrenador no si antes congelar los pies de Silicón.

Silver lanzo una señal a Ruby y Sapphire para que les ayude a liberar a las chicas a traerlas su lado antes que desaparezca el humo. Ruby con ayuda de Nana libero a Crystal, Sapphire a Yellow con ayuda de Toro y Silver se quedo con Blue. Cuando lo consiguieron rompió en control en pedazo sin posibilidad de ser usado.

-¡Mierda no puedo ver nada! Pidgeot usa tornado- en el aire apareció una gran ave que aleteo para despejar el humo. Silicón se monto en el pokemon solo para ver que habían frustrados sus planes.

-Oye Sapphire ¿Crees que ese Pidgeot aguante un ataque de anillo ígneo?-

-No lo se Ruby pero nada pierdo con intentarlo. ¡Toro anillo Ígneo! – Toro lanzo el ataque definitivo tipo fuego pero muy tarde tanto el Pokemon, Silicón y Darkrai desaparecieron,

Cuando el peligro finalmente desapareció llego Robert muy preocupado

-Muchachos ¿se encuentran bien? No podía entrar por una especie de barrera- decía un tanto alterado viendo la escena mientras de nuevo Red, Green y Gold caían inconscientes. -¡¿Qué paso?!-

-Al parecer tenemos un nuevo enemigo – le respondió Ruby – Pero ahora lo que importa es llevarlos a un hospital, están muy heridos también ellas no sabemos que puedan tener.-

-En ese caso llevémoslos a la enfermería tengo muy buenos doctores para que los revise-

-Por mi no se preocupen estoy bien-

-Por mi tampoco esto no es nada-

-Sera mejor que revisen a Gold y los otros-

Milagrosamente las chicas que habían sido raptadas despertaron a la vez para ayudar a sus compañeros para llevarlos a la enfermería. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar que ocurrió antes de que Silver y los otros llegaran.

-Si es por los pokemon yo los puedo curar- hablo Yellow mientras curaba a Chuchu para luego empezar a curar al resto. Mientras llevaban a Red y los otros en el lomo de Pilo.

Nuevamente los Dex Holders tenían una nueva amenaza, el Nightmare Team nadie sabía lo quera o que querían, cada uno no pudo dormir bien esa noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Muchachos los convoque hoy para que vayan a Hoenn para entrar en una academia-

-Ya veo ¿con que propósito?

-¿Nos beneficiara en algo?-

-¿Comeremos algo antes de irnos? –

- Una pregunta a la vez, hemos descubierto una nueva amenaza y necesitamos que empiecen a entrenar con sus superiores y tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible descansen hoy y vengan mañana preparados para un viaje-

-Entendido profesor- respondieron las 3 personas a la vez

* * *

**Continuara. . .**

**Si lo se tarde de mas ._. casi dos meses y al escribir este capitulo lo editaba a cada momento porque no me gustaba como quedaba pero este finalmente se quedo. Malas cosas pasan en la academia, de nuevo un nuevo enemigo, 3 no tan misteriosas personas vendrán a la academia. **

**Revisando los anteriores capítulos me di cuenta que tengo muchas faltas ortográficas Dx disculpen lo arreglare lo antes posible.**

**Estoy pensando escribir un fic navideño dedicado a Silver también por su cumpleaños en cualquier momento lo subo espero que les guste**

**Dejen Reviews asi sabre de mis errores y me ayudaran a continuar :D**

**Hasta pronto! n_n**


	8. Noticias Inesperadas

**Hola aquí con un episodio nuevo! Vacaciones y con falta de inspiración xd pero ya tengo la historia escrita **

**Gracias a los que dejan siempre algún review que responderé al final :D**

**Obs:**

**A partir de este capítulo el cambio de escenas irá entre líneas porque a veces me confundo x.x **

**Este capítulo estará llena de sorpresas espero que les guste =)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Robert como los tutores si son míos X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Noticias Inesperadas**

Desde el ataque del día anterior los dex holder que estaban heridos aun no despertaban pero ya se encontraban fuera de peligro según los doctores de la academia. Ahora había vigilancia en caso de otro posible ataque que lo realizaban los mentores intercambiando turnos entre sí. Los que estaban ilesos se dedicaban a entrenar para estar preparados para otro enfrentamiento

* * *

-Cuando hablas de pokemon- hablo un rubio

-Cuando hablas de pokemon- le siguio un peliazul.

-No puedes evitar pensar en objetos- hablo emocionado el rubio.

-¡No me digas!- respondió el peliazul.

-Por ejemplo este- dijo sacando una cuchara- ¡Si le das a un pokemon psíquico aumentara su ataque! –

-Oh yo lo quiero- el peliazul robo la cuchara y la uso para comer- ¡siento como aumenta mi ataque!-

-¡No eres un pokemon idiota!- respondió furioso dándole una bofetada

-¡Jajajaja!- empezó a reír una chica de cabellos oscuros. –Hola Dia, Pearl ¿Prepararon sus cosas?-

-¡Señorita buenos días!, ya lo tenemos todos no es así Dia digo Diamond-

-Si todo listo- respondió mientras comí un trozo de pan de quien sabe dónde junto con su Munchlax: Lax.

-¡Deja de comer!- Pearl nuevamente lo abofeteo. –Según recuerdo ¿Tenemos que ir donde el Profesor no?-

-Si en marcha- respondió la señorita con el nombre de Platina.

Una vez llegando junto con el profesor Serbal este empezó a hablarles.

-Buenos días chicos espero que esten listo para su viaje que será largo- hablo seriamente el profesor.-

-¡Sí!- respondieron a la vez los 3

-También recuerden que tienen la "otra misión" y tienen prohibido decir al respecto. Solo si la situación lo requiere se les permitiría hablar- decía rectamente y con seriedad si eso era más posible.

-¡Si Profesor! – Platina mientras buscaba su mapa – Tenemos que ir a Ciudad Puntanueva para tomar el barco para ir a Kanto, luego a Johto y finalmente a Hoenn- hablaba mientras miraba el mapa –Pero profesor podríamos perdernos en algún lado-

-No se preocupen cuando lleguen a Kanto una persona los guiara a su destino-

-Bien vámonos – Pearl salía en lo que llevaba/ arrastraba a Dia quien en ningún momento dejó de comer seguida de Platina quién hizo una reverencia al salir siguiendo a sus compañeros-

-Veamos tardaremos 3 días a paso normal y uno y medio si vamos rápido- decía Platina mientras examinaba el mapa –

-Oigan aún tengo el Drifblim de Fantina y no habrá problemas si nos lleva – dijo Diamond mientras lo sacaba de su pokeball.

Con eso el trío de Sinnoh viajaba animadamente a Puntanueva en el Pokemon mientras que Diamond y Pearl practicaban su doble acto, Platina leía un libro. Estaba anocheciendo descendieron sobre monte Corona para dar descanso al Pokemon. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y continuaron con el viaje llegando finalmente a su destino Ciudad Puntanueva, hacía mucho frío por lo que se abrigaron al llegar. Una vez que subieron al barco emprendieron el viaje a Hoenn.

* * *

**Red:**

_Abrí los ojos por la molestia de la luz que me llegaba me costaba abrirlos y lo logre luego de un rato me sorprendí era un enorme campo que raro que recuerde estaba en la Academia… ¡La Academia!_

_-¡Yellow!- mientras me levantaba la buscaba lo último que recuerdo era que fue secuestrada pero aquí no hay nada solo el pasto verde. -¡Yellow! ¿Estás aquí?-_

_Rayos ya me estoy poniendo nervioso tal vez si uso a Aereo pueda ver mejor busco su pokeball en mi cintura ¡pero no está!_

_-¡No puede ser no tengo mi equipo!- genial lo que me faltaba estoy en quién sabe dónde y no tengo a mis pokemons ni siquiera a Pika. -¡Si hay alguien respóndame!-_

_Entonces de la nada aparece una silueta a lo lejos no la podía ver bien entonces trato de acercarme a esa persona no me importaba quien era solo quería saber dónde estoy pero cuando la veo mejor todo se vuelve extraño, por alguna extraña sensación algo me dice que corra lejos pero mi cuerpo no responde parece como si se hubiera paralizado entonces la silueta aparece enfrente mío, el sentimiento de alegría recorre mi ser pero aún algo me dice que corra lejos._

_-¡Yellow que bien que te encuentro!- dije emocionado que alivio que la encontré sana y salva pero noto como todo empieza a oscurecer también ella su cabello dorado como el sol empieza a tornarse de un rojo carmesí fuerte y cuando la miro a sus ojos el color miel desaparece mostrando un turquesa con mezcla de plateado. – ¿Y-Yellow eres t-tú verdad?- empiezo a tartamudear y la maldita voz de mi cabeza que dice "corre, corre lejos" en verdad no me ayudaba para nada._

_-¿Yellow? Yo no soy esa persona débil- empezó a hablar lo que yo creí que era Yellow pero esa voz… tan fría no podía serla –Ahora recuerdo antes me llamaban así pero la Yellow que conoces ya no está aquí si quieres llamarme por un nombre que sea Ivory- decía mientras daba una fría sonrisa. Esa no puede ser Yellow ¡Esto no puede ser real. Tiene que ser un mal sueño!_

_Cuando iba a decir algo siento una punzada en mi estómago y veo como esa "Yellow" me apuñalaba con una especie de cuchilla, caigo de rodillas por el fuerte dolor esto no podía ser verdad ¡ESTO NO ERA VERDAD!_

_-N-No- con una mano sostenía el lugar de la herida y con la otra mi cabeza. –Esto es un sueño ¡No es real!-_

_-Oh pero es más real de lo que crees, ahora … adiós Red- vi como levantaba su cuchilla. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y trato de mirarla pero lo que veo no daba crédito ¿Estaba … llorando? –Ahora… ¡MUERE!-_

_-¡No!- solo esperaba el golpe que daría fin de mi existencia todo es negro no hay sol… nada_

_-_¡Red!_- parecía que escucho una leve voz pero no la distingo bien._

_-¿Quién…-_

_-_¡Red despierta!_-_

_-¿Por qué Yellow?- creo que empecé a llorar en esa oscuridad pero veo una luz aunque muy pequeña._

_-¡RED!- al terminar de escuchar la voz siento que caigo a la nada supongo que es la muerte. . ._

Abro los ojos de golpe respirando agitadamente "_¿En verdad fue un sueño?_" miro a todos lados buscando donde estoy al parecer me encuentro en una especie de hospital a mi izquierda está Gold y a la derecha Green ambos vendados y dormidos intento levantarme pero siento una gran punzada con fuertes dolores de cabeza abandono la idea y me recuesto nuevamente entonces noto un pequeño bulto a mi costado al girarme no pude evitar sentirme feliz era Pika, débil mente lo acaricio provocando que se despertara. Mira con sueño pero luego abre los ojos como platos

"_¡Red despertaste!_" qué bueno que tengo esta especie de telepatía

-Hola Pika ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- quería saber lo más pronto posible.

"_Creo que más o menos 3 días. Pero ellos dos aún no muestran signos de mejoría" _ dijo mientras señalaba a Green y Gold.

-Ya veo …- no entendía mucho pero algo no iba bien aquí -¿Y dónde están los otros?-

"_El resto está entrenando en caso de que vuelva a haber un ataque pero Yellow, Chris y Blue están en sus cuartos y no salen de ahí ni siquiera Chuchu consigue sacar a Yellow" – _notaba que Pika estaba triste no había remedio tenía que hacer algo.

Me quite la intravenosa que tenía, las vendas recogí mi chaqueta que estaba a un costado y empecé a levantarme ignorando el fuerte dolor no iba a estar tranquilo más con el sueño o lo que sea que vi. Por fortuna donde me encontraba estaba cerca de las habitaciones así no me tendría que esforzar tanto, Pika me miraba preocupado pero creo que me entendía lo mío no es estar quieto sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Finalmente llegué al cuarto de Yellow y empecé a golpear varias veces.

-¡Yellow!¿Estás aquí?- pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta. Seguía golpeando provocando que la herida de mi costado se abriera no era muy grande pero dolía –Tsk…- Ignore el enorme dolor y a Pika que me estiraba del pantalón y seguí golpeando pero nada. Intente girar el picaporte de la puerta y ¡estaba abierta! No pude evitar que se me resbalara una gota de sudor. Al entra la encontré mirando a la nada en su cama con Chuchu claramente preocupada.

-¿Yellow?- me sostenía de las paredes para no caerme por el excesivo esfuerzo que realizo. Cuando llego a su cama la toco y de repente siento como una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, oficialmente no entendía por qué pero habiendo recibiendo miles de descargas de Pika esto no era nada. -¡Yellow mírame!- la giro fuertemente para encararla pero lo que veo rompe mi alma en pedazos, lloraba amargamente al notar por las ojeras lloraba desde un buen tiempo. –Yellow… -

-¿Red?- tenía la mirada desenfocaba parecía como hipnotizada pero al escuchar su voz siento ira mucha ira por dentro y no sabía porque.

-Yellow no llores – trate de confortarla y la traje hacía mí abrazándola esa no era la Yellow que conocía.

-Red. . .- su voz apagada me destrozaba todo no denotaba la alegría sino tristeza se aparta de mí, le toco la cara suavemente tratando de animarla viendola directamente a los ojos entonces su vista se vuelve normal pero empieza a llorar más fuerte y se tira a abrazarme. -¡RED!-

-¡¿Yellow que pasa?! No llores por favor – acariciaba su cabello mientras ella gimoteaba tratando de aguantar el llanto. –¿Qué paso? – pregunte tranquilamente.

-E-es… que el d-doctor … dijo que no ibas a … sobrevivir… que tal vez ... ibas a morir… y yo no podía. . . s-sopórtalo no…- hablaba entrecortadamente mientras lloraba fuertemente- ¡No podía soportarlo!-

Cada vez más me destrozaba verla llorar e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente la aparte limpie sus mejillas y le di un beso. Ella se quedó estática sin reaccionar luego de unos segundos, corresponde el beso mientras me abrazaba. Ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine algo así nos separamos por la necesidad de oxigeno pero antes de que me replique la abrazo fuertemente.

-Jamás y digo jamás piense que te dejaré sola ¡Nunca!- hablé mientras se me subía la temperatura a mis mejillas dándome cuenta de lo que acabe de hacer la aparte y la mire directamente a esos ojos dorados -Si arriesgue mi vida fue por ti… - respire para decir lo próximo era ahora o nunca y me pareció el momento adecuado y la oportunidad perfecta –Por la chica que… amo –no dije nada y la bese de nuevo y ser correspondido al instante. Esta sensación era nueva para mí, las emociones todo, abrasé su cintura y ella inmediatamente abrazó mi cuello consiguiendo profundizar el beso nuevamente nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. La mire seguro con dulzura –Te amo Yellow- de dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Y-yo también te amo Red…- susurro pero logré escucharla, inmediatamente la alegría que sentí era indescriptible entonces si era correspondido la siguiente pregunta era crucial.

-Yellow… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡! – me miro sorprendida tal vez porque no se lo esperaba cuando iba a decir algo ahora fue ella quien me beso dejándome sin aliento pero rápidamente lo rompió . -¡Si quiero!-

-Gracias prometo protegerte de todo el que se atreva a hacerte daño- prometí mientras la miraba, adoraba ver esos ojos dorados llenos de felicidad pero de la nada nuevamente sentí el dolor pero era más fuerte, eso ya no lo pude disimular y hice una mueca de dolor mientras mi remera negra se oscurecía por la sangre. –Rayos-

-¡Red! – me miro e hizo un puchero –Aún tienes que descansar. Acuéstate iré por vendas-

-No es necesario Yellow- dije pero en verdad dolía –Au…-

-¡Si lo es! Chuchu, Pika vigílenlo para que no salga y si lo intenta electrocútenlo- dijo lo último maliciosamente ¿Desde cuándo Yellow daba miedo?.

Me resigne y me acosté en su cama esperándola mientras dos Pikachus me miraban amenazadoramente diciendo "_levántate y morirás" _entonces no me quedo de otra que esperar a Yellow. Luego de unos minutos llegó con vendas empezando a limpiar mi herida para evitar infecciones y la vendo tranquilamente. Tal vez por forzarme demasiado me llegó un fuerte sueño y no pude evitar quedarme dormido en su habitación pero no pareció importarle y se acostó conmigo y descanse como nunca lo hize.

* * *

**Normal:**

Mientras tanto Sapphire entrenaba con Kotone y Silver con Ruby en unas de las arenas.

-¡Nini usar excavar!- ordeno la pelicastaña a su nidoran hembra al que puso Nini.

-¡Toro doble equipo y preparate!- Sapphire luchaba con su Blaziquen.

-¡Nini concentrate en la original y usa golpes furia!-

Mientras que Toro se había duplicado esperando que saliera el pokemon adversario en uno de los falsos salió directamente frente suyo arañándolo repetidas veces

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamo Celes la tutora de Sapphire haciendo de juez. –Buen trabajo las dos –

-¡Bien hecho Nini! Hey Sapp-chan vayamos a ver a los muchachos-

-¡Claro Kotone!-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la otra arena que se encontraba cerca para observar como luchaban sus amigos. A diferencia de su batalla esta era mucho más intensa.

-¡Feraligatr puño hielo!- ordenaba directamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Zuzu contrarréstalo con golpe roca!- Ruby tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Ambos pokemon al hacer contacto con los puños provoco una fuerte humareda no se podía ver nada al despejarse ambos pokemon seguían en pie por muy poco.

-¡Alto! Buen trabajo a ambos- Klein mentor de Ruby también hacía de juez –Vayan a tomar un descanso-

Ruby como Silver guardaron a sus pokemon y notaron que sus amigas los estaban observando levantaron la mano en señal de saludo y se dirigieron junto a ellas. Al llegar Kotone fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Genial batalla chicos! ¿Vamos a comer algo?-

-Claro. ¡Vamos Ruby!- Sapphire respondió mientras agarraba/arrastraba a Ruby para comer algo.

-¡Sapphireee!- el chico trato de separarse pero fue inutil resigandose. –Ya que…-

Kotone se reía era muy gracioso ver a esos dos luchar.

-Oye Silver-kun ¿Todos son así?- dijo mientras señalaba al dúo de Hoenn.

-Creo que si no somos muy normales que digamos- decía mientras caminaba. –Vamos a comer algo ¿Te parece?-

-¡Sí!-

Todos se dirigieron a comer felizmente ignorando "algo" lo estaban observando de entre los arbustos salio una especie de camara voladora volando hacía los cielos pero al instante fue congelada. Al caerse fue sostenida por un Weavile.

-Esto es rídiculo solo espere el momento para que salga- Silver apareció al lado del pokemon y sostuvo lo camara –Bien hecho-

-¿Cómo lo notaste? Ni siquiera me di cuenta – Kotone llegó rápidamente sorprendida por la habilidad de su amigo.

-En donde estuve encerrado siempre había cámaras escondidas así que ya se cómo descubrirlas- hablaba mientras no hacía expresión alguna. –Por eso tengo a Weavile para que vigile de vez en cuando –

-Genial –exclamó Kotone – Pero deberíamos ir a comer no se tu pero yo tengo hambre –

-Vamos ya no hay nada-

Reanudaron su camino llegando con sus amigos quienes ya disfrutaban de la comida.

* * *

-Tsk señor descubrieron la camara- habló un extraño sujeto totalmente cubierto por una capa. -¿Qué debemos hacer? –

-Uhm son más listos de lo que pensé – respondió otro sujeto igualmente cubierto. –No importa el virus ya recorre por esas tres chicas sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que sucumban. Vigílalos e infórmame de cualquier cosa –

-¡Si comandante Silicón!-

Silicón se teles transportó con ayuda de un pokemon psíquico desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Paso una semana luego ataque del Team Nightmare. Gold y Green lograron despertar aunque aún se encontraban débiles. Red estaba casi recuperado y feliz como nunca. Dio la noticia de su relación con Yellow a lo que todos lo felicitaron, Ruby y Sapphire hicieron lo mismo recibiendo alguna que otra broma de Gold que pese a su condición no dejaba sus "costumbres" Pero aún había algo extraño: Ver a Gold con Crystal como Green y Blue en una misma parte era una misión imposible. Todos estaban extrañados pero decidieron mejor no preguntar. Kotone decidió investigar a Crystal y Yellow a Blue.

-Chris-chan ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- preguntó Kotone a su compañera.

Ambas se encontraban en el patio cerca de una arena de batalla lejos de todos lo cual fue una oportunidad perfecta para la castaña.

-Por supuesto y no tienes que preguntármelo- respondió tranquilamente la mencionada.

-Oye ¿Te preocupa algo?- Kotone habló directamente sin dar rodeos. –Haz estado rara todo esta semana-

-Tal vez…-

-Y ese algo es…-

-…- Crystal no perdía su semblante sereno pero pasó a hablar seriamente –Kotone ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, lo prometo- sonrío a su amiga.

Crystal respiro fuertemente antes de hablar –Me preocupa esto…- dijo sacándose su chaqueta para mostrar que en ambos brazos tenía una especie de mancha negra con una extraña silueta. –Desde ese ataque la tengo pero no sé lo que significa –

-Vaya sí que es extraña pero ¿No te duele o sí? –

- Hay días en lo que me molesta pero solo siento picazón eso es todo –

- Entonces ese no es tu verdadera preocupación ¿O me equivoco? –

- No… - Crystal se apoyó en ambas rodillas – También ese idiota –

- Amm ¿Gold-san?-

-Si por mi culpa termino así – Crystal sintió sus ojos cristalinos notando como caía algunas lágrimas – Puedo defenderme sola aun así me defendió ¡Es un Idiota! –

- Vaya que te gusta ¿Eh? –

Ante la pregunta de Kotone Crystal se estremeció parecía como si la mirara por dentro descubriendo todos sus secretos.

-¡Cómo me puede gustar un pervertido como el! – exclamó totalmente roja. Kotone solo reía.

-Si te gusta~

- ¡Que no! –

- Que sii ~

- ¡Nooo! –

- SÍ –

- ¡NO! –

- Entonces resolvámoslo de la siguiente manera ya que así no llegaremos a ningún lado – Kotone saco una pokeball de su bolsillo – Si gano admite que tengo razón si pierdo te daré la razón ¿Qué me dices? –

-De acuerdo pero no perderé –

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la arena tomando posiciones. Mientras los chicos se acercaban por el escándalo causado

-Lucha de chicas ¡Genial! - Gold con ayuda de su amigo Silver llegó a la arena – Es raro, pero no importa veremos una pelea interesante ¿No Silvito?-

- No me llames así – respondía de mala gana – Pero es raro que luchen –

-En fin veremos como lucha Kotone pero la tendrá difícil con Chris – mencionó Green intrigado por la batalla –

- Bueno ¿Que esperan para empezar? – habló Red emocionado por el combate al lado de Yellow quien solo miraba a ambas chicas.

Mientras las dos mencionadas no notaron la presencia de sus amigos ya que echaban fuego literalmente.

-¿Batalla individual o doble?- preguntó Crystal.

-Que sea doble – contesto sacando otra pokeball.

-Como quieras. ¡Salgan Mega, Arcapeon!- Crystal lanzo dos pokeballs liberando a su Meganium y Arcanine preparados para la batalla.

- ¡Riri, Nini a luchar! – Kotone igualmente liberó a su Marill y Nidoran - Tienes el primer golpe – hablo tranquilamente.

-¡Arcapeon Mordisco! ¡Mega Hoja Afilada! –

-¡Salten y preparen Filo Choque! –

Mientras Mega lanzaba hojas afiladas a diestra y siniestra Arcapeon se dirigía rápidamente con un ataque de mordisco el cual gracias al pequeño tamaño de los Pokemons de Kotone lo esquivaron fácilmente saltando encima del Arcanine cuando este se dio vuelta recibió un ataque combinado de Doble Filo y Derribo por parte de Marill y Nidoran provocando que Arcapeon retroceda.

-¡Arcapeon aguanta usa Lanzallamas! ¡Mega Energibola a Marill! –

Al lanzar la Energibola se combinó con el lanzallamas dirigiéndose directamente a sus contrincantes.

-¡Escóndanse!- Dijo simplemente Kotone.

Ambos pokemon asintieron y Nini uso rápidamente excavar ocultándose junto con Riri logrando librarse del ataque combinado.

-Manténganse alerta no sabemos por dónde saldrán –

-¡Ahora Acua cola! – Nini salió detrás de Arcapeon golpeándolo con sus garras seguido de Riri quien lo impacto con su ataque casi debilitando a Arcapeon –

-¡Arcapeon resiste! ¡Colmillo Rayo! – El pokemon rápidamente mordió al Marill con sus colmillos eléctricos causando un gran daño, la batalla iba muy pareja.

-¡Genial batalla Chris-chan! Pero es hora de terminar – dijo Kotone - ¡Acto Final combinación doble: Refuerzo – Tanto Riri como Nini usaron refuerzo una con la otra – Y con esto se cierra el duelo: Hidrobomba y Picotazo –

Gracias a Refuerzo los ataque aumentaron considerablemente Arcapeon no pudo evitar la Hidrobomba debilitándolo instantáneamente y el Picotazo lanzado por Nini dejo muy débil a Mega quien aún seguía en pie pero Nini no termino y uso derribo dejándola K.O.

Los espectadores quedaron mudos no podían ver los que sus ojos les mostraba unos pokemon que ni siquiera evolucionaron derrotaron a los otros que ya estaban a su fase final.

-Buen trabajo regresen – hablo Crystal mientras guardaba a su derrotado equipo – Tu ganas Kotone. Tus pokemon son fuertes –

-Gracias Chris-chan por un momento pensé que estaba perdida, me obligaste a luchar con todo-

-Luchemos otro día ¿Si? –

-¡Claro! Aunque al ganar. . . –Kotone miro acusadoramente a Crystal – Tengo razón ¿No es así? – Ante el comentario la peliazul se sonrojo levemente –No importa no tiene que ser hoy o mañana eso depende de ti – sonrió antes de mirar a otra parte notando recién la presencia de otros - ¿Tú te diste cuenta?- dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia los chicos, Yellow y Sapphire-

-Eh … no – respondió en un susurro – Y a juzgar por su mirada lo vieron todo –

Ambas chicas levantaron la mano hacia sus amigos en señal de saludo. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente emocionados por la batalla vista excepto Green y Silver quienes mantuvieron la seriedad mientras platicaban llegó Robert para dar una noticia.

-Chicos tengo algo que anunciar- habló mientras llegaba –Acaban de llegar unas personas espero que se lleven bien con ellas. Pasen por favor-

Atrás de Robert aparecieron cuatro siluetas a lo que solo una era conocida por todos pero las tres restantes eran…

* * *

**Hola al fin actualizo esto XD final inesperado e.e**

**Es un poco tarde pero ... 6ta generación SIIIIII! XD ame a Fennekin sera mi elección  
**

**Bueno ahora a contestar preguntas que hace tiempo no lo hago xd**

**Sapphy: Gracias por leer el Fic :D si falto shipping pero aquí te traigo uno especial ; especialshipping :3. Espero te guste el capi.**

**Sakhory:**** Sii X3 capitulo nuevo ~ te hize esperar mucho pero el trío de Sinnoh hace acto de aparición Yeah! **

**Con esto me despido si quieren dejen un Review para saber si me equivoco o quieren algo especial (~OwO)~ las aceptare gustosa :3**

**Hasta otro capi =D **


	9. Atrapados

**Holas =3 aquí con un capitulo nuevo! Subido lo más rápido posible **

**De nuevo con un capitulo largo creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que así sea XD**

**Gracias a los que me dejan algún review :') al final les responderé **

**Es todo empecemos con el capi!**

**Nota: En serio soy pésima haciendo chistes xd. El de Dia y Pearl lo invente pero veo que les gusto pero con los apodos soy buena, casi puse todos los apodos a mis compañeros de grado y siguen hasta ahora :D **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece de ser así no hubiera puesto a Froakie XD ._. Pero Robert y los otros si X3 **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Atrapados  
**

Ambas chicas levantaron la mano hacia sus amigos en señal de saludo. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente emocionados por la batalla vista excepto Green y Silver quienes mantuvieron la seriedad mientras platicaban entonces llegó Robert para dar una noticia.

-Chicos tengo algo que anunciar- habló mientras llegaba – Acaban de llegar unas personas espero que se lleven bien con ellas. Pasen por favor -

Atrás de Robert aparecieron cuatro siluetas a lo que solo una era conocida por todos pero las tres restantes eran…

**-¡**Emerald! – Sapphire salto emocionada abrazando al mencionado que acababa de llegar.

-¡Rald! Ya me preguntaba dónde te habías metido - comento Crystal con alegría.

-Hola chicos – Habló el pequeño Emerald – Antes que nada, Sapphire no puedo respirar – hablo dificultosamente tratando de salir del abrazo mortal de su amiga.

-Hehe perdón sabes que me emociono mucho – dijo Sapphire dejándolo de abrazar.

-Bueno antes que nada – hablo Robert – Quiero que conozcan a esas tres personas. Son el trío de Sinnoh que acaban de llegar-

-¡Genial! No sabía que había una cuarta generación –

-Claro que lo había Red – comento Green con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Bueno porque no se presentan jovencitos –

-Mucho gusto me llamo Platina Berlitz –

-¡Yo soy Diamond! Pero pueden decirme Dia –

-Pearl mucho gusto –

-Bienvenidos novatos – hablo Gold - Cuatro generaciones reunidas ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo emocionado.

-Para que muestres tus "modales" no lo creo – dijo cortadamente Silver

-Aguafiestas –

-Opino lo mismo que Gold – comento Ruby – Robert-san no podemos celebrarlo ya que la última reunión que tuvimos fue gracias a que el mundo casi desaparece –

- Mmm no es mala idea – respondió a la petición de Ruby – será mañana en la noche. Para que tengan tiempo de comprar ropa para la ocasión –

-¿Y no podemos usar la que ya tenemos? – pregunto Red.

-No Red en una fiesta debes ir vestido de otra manera, un cambio no te hará daño – respondió Yellow-

-Entonces tienen libre el día de hoy como mañana. Pueden salir a comprar ropa por Hoenn –

-¿D-de c-compras? – Hablo Yellow un tanto preocupada.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo Yellow-chan? – pregunto Kotone intrigada – Si quieres te acompaño ya que no sé qué ponerme –

- Claro ahora vuelvo voy por algo – y sin decir más se dirigió adentro.

Mientras los chicos se ponían a organizar todo con ayuda de Robert, cuidando de que Gold no haga nada "excéntrico". Yellow se dirigió a una habitación en concreto.

-Blue voy a pasar – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyera a lo lejos -¿Cómo sigues? –

-Igual – respondió sin mostrar sentimiento alguno –Odio esto estar encerrada –

Blue se encontraba encerrada sin salir a causa de la misma mancha que Crystal solo que la de ella causaba alejamiento de las personas y solo dejaba que Yellow se acercara

- Sé que con esto te animaras. Mañana habrá una fiesta para celebrar la reunión de las cuatro generaciones –

-¿Cuatro? ¿Acaso llegó el trío de Sinnoh? –

-Si Blue acabaron de llegar – respondió tranquilamente la rubia – Y podemos salir a comprar ¿Qué me dices? – pregunto Yellow con esto lograría sacar a Blue de su cuarto.

-Fiestas, compras… -dijo – ¿Y tú que te compraras Yellow? –

-¿Y-yo? N-nada así estoy bien – contesto un tanto nerviosa.

-Ah no de esta no te salvas te iras de compras inmediatamente – de la nada Blue recobro sus ánimos – ¡Y no pienses escaparte! –

- ¡Nooo! – Grito la pequeña rubia empezando a correr por la academia.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Blue no se quedó quieta y empezó a correr tras su amiga feliz.

Yellow corriendo desesperada por toda la instalación paso por donde estaban los otros hablando animadamente con los recién llegados hasta que escucharon algo.

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS YELLOW!- gritaba a todo pulmón Blue.

-¡AYUDAAAAA! – gritaba desesperada.

Al ver la extraña escena no pudieron evitar que gotas de sudor bajaran por su frente. Pero el trío de Sinnoh miraba confundido la situación.

-Amm ¿Gold-sempai?-

-¿Que pasa Pearl?-

-¿Porque corren esa dos? – habló mientras señalaba a Yellow y Blue

-Buena pregunta – acentúo - ¿Alguien sabe algo? – todos negaron a la vez mientras Green llevaba una mano en su frente en señal de vergüenza.

-Esta no cambia nunca – hablo. Yellow llegó a ellos y se ocultó detrás de Red temiendo por su vida Blue fue tras ella pero Green la detuvo sosteniendo su mano logrando que la oji azules la mirada amenazadoramente cosa que ni siquiera lo inmuto – A ver ¿Porque persigues a Yellow? y más importante ¿Ya te dignaras a salir? – pregunto seriamente.

Blue a sentir la mirada de todos en especial del trío de Sinnoh aun confusos por la situación que provoco sintiéndose muy apenada.

-Eh solo quería llevar a Yellow de compras es todo – se excusó.

-Pero ¿Hace falta que armes tanto escándalo? Y más cuando esta la nueva generación –

- ¡Como no armar escandalo con esta pescadora ignorante de la moda! Solo quiero que use ropa adecuada es todo-

- Así que era eso. Chica ruidosa – Green soltó el agarre de la mano de la castaña esta no hizo nada y se dedicó a mirar a la rubia - Si vas a comprar llévate a alguien más para cuidar a Yellow - menciono mirando a la mencionada quien suspiro aliviada. – Y Blue preséntate con los nuevos – dijo señalando al grupo de Sinnoh –

-Oh vaya. Mucho gusto soy Blue dex holder de Kanto – saludo cordialmente tratando de que olviden la escena que hizo - Una pregunta ¿Cómo llegaron desde Sinnoh a Hoenn? – esa pregunta hizo pensar a todos.

-Emerald-san fue nuestro guía – respondió tranquilamente Platina empezando a contar como.

_*Flash Back*_

_Mientras Dia, Pearl y Platina acababan de llegar a Johto se dispusieron a buscar a su guía para que los ayude a llegar a su destino. Buscaron por todo el puerto de ciudad Oliva hasta que hallaron a alguien de ropas verdes. Pearl quería hablarle pero Diamond sugirió que su amiga se hiciera cargo,_

_-Hola disculpa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto Platina al chico que aún no se daba la vuelta - ¿Me oyes? –_

_-Ahhh – el niño suspiro aliviado subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón – Mucho mejor – Esta acción provocó que Platina se sonrojara fuertemente llevando sus manos en sus ojos en un auto reflejo –_

_- Eh ¿D-disculpa? – pregunto avergonzadamente de nuevo._

_- Hola puedo ayudarte – respondió el chico dándose finalmente la vuelta._

_-Si buscamos a una Persona ¿Por casualidad conoces a Emerald? – _

_- ¿Emerald? ¡Entonces deben ser el trío de Sinnoh! – Comenta emocionado – Los estaba esperando soy Emerald pero pueden decirme Rald –_

_- Mucho gusto Rald-san – habló Platina más tranquila – Entonces ¿Nos vamos? –_

_-Claro – dice feliz – Escuche que ustedes dos son comediante quiero escucharlos – hablo mientras mira a Diamond y Pearl ante la mención la cara del rubio se ilumina dando una señal a su amigo –_

_- Cuando hablas de pokemon…_

_- Cuando hablas de pokemon…_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

- Y así llegamos – dijo un Diamond comiendo una galleta.

- ¿De dónde saca toda la comida? – pregunta un Gold asombrado.

- Puede que supere a Lax – menciona feliz Red.

- Dia digo Diamond –

- ¿Qué sucede Pearl? – pregunta tranquilo el peli azul el mencionado posa su mano en su hombro y lo mira.

- Podrías… ¡DEJAR DE COMER! – grita furioso golpeándolo en la cabeza muchas gotas de sudor corren por la cabeza de todos.

- Ahora prefiero el numerito anterior – comento por bajo Green.

- Esto… -hablo Kotone logrando la atención de todos – ¿Qué tal si todas las chicas nos vamos de compras? – Todos los miraron confundidos – D-digo así ponemos a Yellow-chan a salvo y compramos lo necesario –

- Tiene lógica – dijo Silver

- Bien ¡En marcha! – comento Blue a lo que se podía ver llamas en sus ¿ojos? – ¿Quién no tiene un pokemon volador? –

- Yo – levanto la mano Kotone

- Los chicos usaran a Drifblim así que no tengo uno – comento Platina –

- Entonces vengan conmigo – Blue sacó una pokeball liberando para asombro de muchos a un Articuno - ¿Vienen? –

-¿Aún los conservaste? – pregunto un Green sorprendido

- Claro pensé que aun podían ayudar – Blue sonreía tranquilamente - ¿Nos vamos chicas?

* * *

Así el grupo de chicas fue por aire Yellow con Kitty, Crystal con Tupeon, Sapphire con Pilo y Blue, Kotone y Platina en Articuno. Dirigiéndose a ciudad Calagua a petición de la castaña que conocía muy bien la región y allí se encontraba una buena tienda. Tardaron 2 horas en llegar y entraron en estampida por la tienda ante la terror mirada de todos.

Por otro lado los muchachos decidieron ir por mar y tierra Green en su Charizard, Red en Aereo. Gold dejo a Mantaro y con el Feraligatr de Silver mientras este iba en su Honchkrow. Ruby en Zuzu finalmente Dia y Pearl en el Drifblim. Ellos se dirigieron a Malvalona donde se abrió una tienda para hombres llegaron gracias a que Ruby los guio en menos de una hora.

Era eso de las 7 empezando a oscurecer. En la Academia se hacía los preparativos para la fiesta pero aún los Dex holders no regresaban. 8 pm desde lo lejos se visualizaba un gran grupo de Pokemons trayendo consigo a muchas personas. Los dex holders volvieron con algunas bolsas, algunos felices pero otros claramente tenían escrita la palabra enojo en su rostro.

-¡No no y no! – Negaba Sapphire furiosa – Ni loca me lo pondré –

- Pero Sapphire se te ve bien y seguro que a Ruby le encantara – intentaba razonar Blue.

- ¡No me interesa no usare "eso"! –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ruby guardando a Zuzu ya que escucho la mención de su nombre.

- Sapphire- chan y Blue-san discutiendo todo el viaje – contesto Kotone suspirando

- ¿Por?

- Sapphire no quiso comprarse ropa y Blue le compro un vestido pero no va a usarlo – explicaba Yellow quien se unió a la conversación.

- Entonces hare que se ponga en que le compre – sonrió tranquilamente. Su novia logro escuchar esto y corrió amenazadoramente en su dirección.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – exclamo furiosa.

- Te compre un v-e-s-t-i-d-o y te lo pondrás – sonrió maliciosamente – Seguro te verás bien con ella –

Sapphire helo ante lo último que menciono Ruby fueron las mismas palabras que uso cuando le dio su primera ropa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-E-está bien – acepto resignada.

- Bien dejando el tema de lado. Me muero de hambre – hablo Gold colocando su fiel palo de billar entre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

- Te sigo – pronuncio Red que fue junto a Gold a comer algo, empezando a ser seguido por algunos.

Y así cada uno fue al comedor para llenar sus estómagos. Mientras comían platicaban de sus historias. Lo que cada uno hizo empezando por Sinnoh. Pearl comentaba como obtuvieron por error la Pokedex y a su Chimchar ahora Infernape. Los entrenamientos que realizaban con la señorita como él decía a modo de respeto, la lucha con el Equipo Galaxia, su separación para ir a proteger los lagos. La "muerte" de Diamond aunque no fue real. Todos escuchaban atentamente. Al parecer era algo normal entre ellos salvar su región al menos una vez como ver a los pokemon legendarios.

-Y con ayuda de Reggigigas pudimos escapar – comentaba Pearl comiendo. –Aunque ahora tiene otro nombre – pronuncio al final.

- ¿Ese es el líder del trío Reggi? ¿Verdad? – pregunto Ruby.

- Si Giga es el líder – respondía comiendo Dia recibiendo un pisotón en el pie que pasó inadvertido por todos.

- ¿Giga? - Pregunto confundida Sapphire

- Si aquí esta - Busco en su mochila una pokeball cuando la saco todos tenían la expresión de asombro en sus rostros menos Pearl y Platina.

- Wow esto no se ve todos los días – pronuncio Crystal mirando la pokeball – ¿Ahora que sigue ver a Arceus? – pregunto.

- Aun no lo hemos visto – hablo Platina – Sería bueno verlo algún día.

* * *

Continuaron almorzando comentando sus historias. Al terminar salieron afuera a pasear o hacer cualquier cosa. Diamond buscaba a Lax por todos lados y lo encontró saliendo de la cocina con un trozo de comida siendo perseguidos por otras personas al parecer eran los cocineros. Tuvo que correr rápido para que no comiera todo lo habido y por haber.

Red, Green y Emerald hablaban acerca de las batallas. Emerald los escuchaba atentamente anotando mentalmente cada cosa.

Gold, Silver, Crystal, Blue y Yellow hablaban del día de mañana y dejando bien claro a Gold que si hacía algo indecente sería atacado por hielo y agua a cortesía del Pelirrojo pero a este no le importo solo se reía. Las otras chicas platicaban acerca la vestimenta que usaran y como arreglarse ganando una asustadiza mirada de la rubia que aun temía por su vida.

Kotone salio a caminar tranquilamente acompañada por su Marill buscando relajarse.

Ruby rápidamente entablo una conversación con Platina sobre los concursos. Sapphire fue junto con Pearl y Diamond a escuchar sus prácticas de chistes, aunque no entendía del todo se reía para animar a los chicos.

Ya fue muy entrada la noche. Todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir pacíficamente para el día de mañana. Pensando en los preparativos.

* * *

-Señor todo listo para el día de mañana –

- Muy bien, mañana será un gran día –

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo Silicón? – atrás del mencionado apareció una mujer de aproximadamente 25 a 30 años envuelta en una capucha. – El jefe anda impaciente–

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿Qué te trae por aquí Siria? –

- Nada en específico solamente a recordarte que ya tienes un fallo y "El" no tolerara otro – refuto la misteriosa mujer.

- Oh no te preocupes que todo está yendo de maravilla –

- Eso espero o sino abra "_consecuencias" –_ la última palabra lo dijo fríamente y en un susurro. Atrás de ella apareció un Fearow al que monto desapareciendo del lugar.

- Que molesta – dijo simplemente – Bien todos a sus puestos –

- ¡Si señor! – respondieron al unísono los soldados apareciendo entre las sombras.

- Duerman bien jóvenes Holders lo necesitaran mujajajaja – Silicón rio maliciosamente desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron a las 9:00 para ir a desayunar. A las 9:30 empezaron a trabajar: Red junto a Gold con ayuda de sus pokemon empezaron a limpiar un enorme patio que se encontraba atrás del establecimiento.

Green con Pearl y Sapphire traían las sillas y mesas con ayuda de Machamp, Blaziquen e Infernape. Luego acomodaban todo con las indicaciones de Ruby.

Yellow, Kotone y Platina decoraban todo de un color champan con verde agua. El resto ayudaba a los otros con indicaciones.

Rápidamente llego el mediodía. Todos fueron a comer algo para luego continuar. Ahora había que poner el puesto de bebidas Silver fue el encargado a decisión unánime de todos. Gold ya no ayudo y fue en busca de otra cosa que hacer. Luego seguía la iluminación nuevamente Ruby se encargó con ayuda de Platina. Mientras movían y movían constantemente las luces porque a Ruby no le gustaba, Sapphire se impacientaba.

-¿¡Ya deja de moverlos?! – Sapphire estaba al borde de la paciencia. Ruby era muy quisquilloso

- Pero no me gusta cómo queda. La luz no alumbra como debe –

- ¿Y si lo probamos en la noche? – hablo un Red cansado. – Tal vez porque es de día no se ve bien.

- De acuerdo lo veremos en la noche. Si no funciona lo moveremos de nuevo –

De repente todos fulminaron con la mirada al campeón de Kanto que solo los miraba con muchas gotas de sudor como si ellos le dijeran "_bien hecho" _sarcásticamente.

- Si me disculpan – dijo Blue. – Me llevo a las chicas – Hice el ademan de estirar a Yellow y hacer una seña para que la siguieran la pobre rubia pensó que sus días estaban contados.

- Bueno tiempo libre no me busquen – Green se dirigió a su cuarto para leer algo ya que ahora no tendría nada que hacer. Red no dijo nada cuando su amigo quería estar solo lo pedía de esa manera.

- Yo veré que hace Gold – pronuncio Silver sabiendo que no es bueno dejar a su amigo mucho tiempo solo.

- Bueno iré a pasear. Vamos Pika – Red se dirigió sin rumbo con su fiel amigo.

Los restantes se quedaron a hablar acerca de esta noche o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Era las 7:00 pm las chicas aún se arreglaban. Los chicos decidieron ir a ducharse y ver que ponerse, cada uno acordó que esperarían juntos a las chicas para verlas. Luego de un rato cada uno salio ya vestido para la ocasión.

Red tenía el mismo pantalón solo cambio su playera negra por una roja con blanca muy parecida a su chaqueta, se quitó su gorra mostrando su pelo. Green en cambio llevaba pantalones verdes con detalles en azabache, tenía una camisa verde pradal que combinaba con sus ojos.

Gold tenía un jean negro con bolsillos, se quitó la chaqueta quedando con una playera naranja, también se sacó su gorra mostrando lo mucho que creció su pelo. Silver solo se quitó su chaqueta quedando su playera negra.

Ruby tenia pantalón rojo con detalles en un rojo más oscuro, con una camisa de color rojo carmesí con una corbata puesta informalmente. No se quitó la gorra adjudicando que luego se lo quitaría. Emerald no tenía el exceso de gel en su cabello más bien lo llevaba al natural usaba el mismo ropaje solo que no traía tantas herramientas.

Tanto Diamond como Pearl vestían de traje. Con la mirada confusa de todos pero decidieron no preguntar.

-¿Cuándo bajara Chris y las otras? – pregunto Gold.

- Ya tranquilo ellas darán la señal – dijo Ruby tranquilamente.

Como si el chico de la gorra lo predijera la primera en bajar fue Blue tenía un vestido azul agua que llegaba hasta 10cm por encima de la rodilla mostrando sus largas piernas. Encima tenía un corte en V mostrando el nacimiento de sus atributos con algunos accesorios además de un calzado elegante con altura. De más esta decir que todos estaban impactados. Ella se acercó peligrosamente a Green.

-¿Y qué tal? –

- Nada mal – fue lo único que dijo el castaño teniendo una lucha interna para no quedar como el resto y solo mostrar su serenidad de siempre.

- Me conformo – fue lo único que dijo – Ahora Red veras a tu linda novia –

Yellow bajaba tímidamente con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a nadie totalmente roja no podía creer como fue que accedió a esto. Tenía un bello vestido amarillo como el sol con volados en blanco, su famosa coleta ahora no estaba mostrando el largor de su pelo que alcanzaba hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros con ondulaciones. Red estaba boquiabierto pero gracias a un golpe Green volvió a la realidad.

-Wow Yellow estas bellísima – dijo abrazándola y darle un rápido beso – Sí que los estas -

- Pero tengo mucha pena – respondía ruborizada a mas no poder. Red solo sonreía. Ignorando la escena se pasó a las siguientes. Crystal como Kotone entraron juntas.

Crystal tenía un vestido de color celeste marino y Kotone igualmente celeste pero este era un poco más oscuro y tenía por abajo un poco de azabache. Ambas tenían una coleta en alto cambiando sus dos coletas. La expresión de Gold era para fotografiar mientras Silver mostraba asombro para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Dónde se fue la chica súper seria que conocía? Ahora solo esta una bella mujer – expreso Gold dando un leve sonrojo a la mencionada "súper seria".

- Eres molesto – refuto Chris pero internamente estaba muy feliz. Kotone fue junto a Silver.

- ¿Cómo me veo Silver-Kun?- pregunto juguetonamente.

- Nada mal… t-te ve-s bien – hablo entrecortadamente tratando de actuar igual como lo hizo Green pero casi no tuvo resultado. Kotone sonrió satisfecha.

Ahora bajaba Sapphire que a pesar de lo que dijo de no usar vestido la tenía y era realmente bello. El azul Francia combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos tenía unos guantes blancos que en la muñeca terminaba en azul, aún conservaba sus dos coletas pero sin su pañuelera y con un lindo lazo. Sapphire era una mujer a la vista de todos. Bajo elegantemente quedando cerca de su novio para mirarlo.

-¿Contento? Me puse el vestido –

- Si y mucho – respondió seductoramente - Es mejor así que verte con un par de hojas – Sapphire la miro enojada pero antes de reprocharle Ruby le planto un beso fugaz - Luego te quejas ahora hay que disfrutar –

Finalmente apareció Platina. Parecía una verdadera princesa con ese vestido rosa oscuro con toques grises. Pearl miraba como su amigo derramaba saliva y de un golpe no discreto lo despertó de su fantasía.

-Que bien se ve señorita – hablo Pearl tranquilamente – No lo crees Dia digo Diamond – este solo asintió anonadado.

- Bien ¡Ahora a la fiesta! – grito Blue

Todos se dirigieron en masa al lugar donde prepararon todo siendo recibidos por Robert quien vestía elegantemente un traje negro.

-Se ven geniales muchachos y chicas sin palabras – hablo modestamente – La fiesta comenzara en breve y los invitados llegaran pronto –

- ¿Invitados? – pregunto curioso Gold y Red a la vez.

- Por supuesto toda fiesta requiere de muchas personas – afirmo – Solo vendrán algunas personas conocidas por ustedes y tal vez algunos líderes de las regiones – lo último palideció a Ruby pensando en su padre, también que debería presentar a Sapphire pero no pensó que sería rápido. – Aunque algunos lo rechazaron como su Padre joven Ruby – el oji rubí logro escuchar esto antes de caer en un fuerte shock siendo seguido de un gran suspiro de alivio. –Seguramente llegaran en una hora mientras pueden comer los platillos que realizaron especialmente los cocineros.

La última oración fue un detonante para que Red como Diamond corriera rápidamente en busca de la comida. Yellow fue detrás de su novio y Pearl a vigilar que Dia no exagerara.

* * *

Todo marchaba bien rápidamente paso la hora empezando a llegar algunos líderes como Brock, Erika, Blaine, Sabrina y el sustituto de Green. Silver tomaba una bebida pero al verlo la escupió estrepitosamente.

-¡¿PAPÁ?! – grito cuando vio a su padre llegar en un barco especial. Kotone observaba curiosa.

- Silver hola hijo – saludo Giovanni tranquilamente. Sin duda no tuvo la suerte como Ruby aunque eso no le molestaba, -¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien. Me sorprende verte aquí –

- Que raro que recuerde te comente que Green me pidió que lo cubriera cuando iba a venir aquí y como se nos invitó para esta fiesta vine – hablaba el líder del Team Rocket.

- Ah… - respondió a decir verdad si se le olvido que se quedaría a cargo del Gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

Kotone miraba la escena intrigada y se acercaba sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de Silver que al tocarlo se asustó.

-Silver-kun ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto inocentemente. Silver la miro y luego miro a su padre quien lo miraba expectante.

- Amm Papá ella es Kotone una compañera Dex Holder – presento apresuradamente – Kotone es el mi padre Giovanni-

- Oh un gusto Giovanni-san – Kotone estiro la mano hacia padre de su amigo.

- Mucho gusto me alegra ver que mi hijo tiene buenas amistades- Giovanni estrecho la mano con la castaña sintiendo una extraña sensación que la hizo estremecer – _"Esta chica tiene algo raro" ¿_De dónde eres Kotone?- pregunto queriendo responder una duda.

- Nací en Ciudad Verde pero cuando mi padre falleció me mude con mi mamá en Johto a Ciudad Olivo – respondía tranquilamente aun cuando menciono la muerte de su padre.

- Lo siento no sabía que falleció tu padre – dijo algo apenado - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-Tengo 15 pero pronto cumpliré 16 – dijo sonriente

- Ya veo … Si me disculpan debo buscar a Green y comentarle como fue el gimnasio "_Esta chica sin duda es la sucesora del Poder de Chronnos" –_ y con ese pensamiento se retiró dejando a los dos solos.

- Que raro –

- Dejando de lado que tu papá les gusta preguntar. ¿Vas a bailar conmigo? –

- Pero yo no sé ¡bailaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – antes de que Silver se negara fue arrastrado por una fuerza mayor a la de él. Kotone se lo llevaba como si sabía que esa sería su respuesta.

- Igual iremos~ -

Mientras ellos se divertían en la pista de baile Blue pedía por quinta vez bailar a Green siendo rechazada. Resignada busco a otra persona con quien bailar. Red bailaba con Yellow o al menos lo intentaban. Gold bailaba con Chris animadamente. Ruby con Sapphire y Platina se turnaba con Diamond y Pearl. Todo iba de maravilla.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápido llegando a las 10:30pm. De entre las sombras salieron varias personas encapuchadas de negro como la noche. Pero había un sujeto que su capa era roja casi como si fuera sangre.

-Empiecen- murmuro el encapuchado de rojo.

Todos los sujetos de negro liberaron a diferentes pokemon ordenando usar hipnosis o cualquier ataque que provoque sueño. Rápidamente los invitados caían uno a uno. Todos menos un grupo.

-No todo puede ser tranquilo como lo pensé - Dijo Green al lado de un Alakazan –Normalmente Alakazan se queda en el gimnasio pero pensé que no sería mala idea traerlo conmigo, fue suerte –

- Y más con Ruru – Ruby estaba al lado de su Gardevoir -¡Así que muéstrense! –

-Interesante no me esperaba menos de los pequeños Holders – el sujeto de la capa roja se la quitó mostrando su rostro –Pero todo está como lo planee- de su cinturón saco una pokeball lanzándolo mostrando a un particular pokemon negro –Darkrai ¡Brecha Negra!-

Todos los que estaban dormidos fueron atacados por horribles pesadillas los dex holders tenía todo en su contra.

-Saben no me gusta dejar un trabajo incompleto como el de la otra vez. Por eso le daré un fin ahora. – En su mano sostenía un dispositivo que tenía un solo botón que al presionar emitió un fuerte chirrido –Ahora ¡Muestren sus verdaderas identidades! –

Todo fue rápido y silencioso tres sombras cubrió a Blue, Chris y Yellow envolviéndolas para luego ser expuestas con otra forma totalmente diferente. Yellow no tenía más el pelo rubio ahora era de un rojo carmesí y su mirada radiante como el sol se torna turquesa plateado. Red trago profundo esto no podía ser real solo había visto esa apariencia en su "_sueño"_

-¿Yellow? –

-Creí dejarte en claro que no era esa niñita débil – dijo sombríamente esa "Yellow" –Recuerda bien el nombre de Ivory para otra –

Red quedo en shock no podía creer lo que veía ahora estaba despierto o ¿había vuelto a dormir? Ver a esa no Yellow lo ponía muy aturdido.

-Créame Red-san no es un sueño esta vez – Hablo Kotone por alto –Creí que evite este futuro – dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior molesta.

- ¿De que estas hablando Koto…- Gold iba a preguntar cuando algo lo arrojo lejos cuando se levantó miro molesto a su agresor pero palideció al instante –Chris…-

- Ya estoy harta de ser llamada así prefiero que te dirijas por Sienna ¿Oíste? – aquella vos era la de Crystal pero esa no podía ser. Su pelo era gris oscuro con mechones negro y sus ojos ya no eran como los cristales era de un ámbar tan claro que no podías mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

Gold estaba fuera de sí ese sujeto Silicón le había hecho algo a su mejor amiga.

-¡OYE PAR DE SILICONAS QUE LE HICISTE A CRYSTAL! – refuto furioso. El mencionado se le topo una vena por el juego de palabras pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Decir esas cosas claramente muestran tu furia pero no te seguiré el juego – dijo tranquilamente – Ahora solo falta una –

Todos miraron como "Ivory" e "Sienna" se acercaban y dejaban un espacio en el medio que fue ocupada por ¿Blue? No esa no era ella su largo cabello castaño era de un naranjo oscuro que en las puntas se ponían blancas y sus ojos azules se teñían de un plateado como el de Silver pero este brillaba más causando una mirada sombría y espectral.

-Y conmigo Scarlet – dijo sombríamente. Las tres chicas se pusieron al lado de Silicón –Que bueno es verlo jefe –

-Igualmente Scarlet – sonrió maliciosamente – Ahora con las elegidas oscuras nada puede detenerme excepto….- miro a Kotone – La sucesora de Chronnos –

Todos estaban confundidos, pero no retrocedían. Nada era comprensible. Las elegidas oscuras pero "La sucesora de Chronnos" cada uno miraba a Kotone pero esta no hablaba solo miraba fríamente el suelo. Nadie quería preguntar se sentían "_Atrapados"_

-¿Qué harán ahora pequeños Holders? Pueden luchar en vano o rendirse ridículamente – Silicón saboreaba la victoria o eso creía.

- Tsk yo no traje mis pokeballs ni siquiera a Pika – Red se sentido presionado como pudo dejar a su equipo. Pero no era el único. Gold, increíblemente Silver, Sapphire y los chicos de Sinnoh estaban en igual estado. Solo Green y Ruby tenían a sus pokemon pero aun así se sentía la desventaja contra Darkrai.

-Basta de estar sin hacer nada prefiero la acción ¡Ve Articuno! – La Blue oscura libero a la legendaria ave de hielo quien tenía las pupilas rojas como estar siendo controlado se tratase.

- También me sumo ¡Sal Mega, Arcapeon! – Crystal ahora Sienna libero a su Meganium e Arcanine igualmente con las pupilas rojas.

- ¡Salgan todos! – Ivory libero a su equipo completo. Chuchu, Dody, Ommy, Gravy, Ratty finalmente a Kitty todos en posición de ataque mirando al grupo sombríamente.

No hubo tiempo de un contraataque ya que las tres chicas atacaban a diestra y siniestra. Si no fuera porque Green puso una barrera psíquica con apoyo de Ruru estarían heridos.

-¡Demonios Alakazan no aguantara mucho!-

-Tampoco Ruru. Estamos en aprietos-

-_"¿Cómo se enteraron que era la sucesora? solo lo sabía mi padre y me lo dijo antes de morir ni siquiera lo sabe mamá" _Esto no es bueno –pensaba por bajo Kotone – "_si no hay opción tendré que usarlo" _¡Unión de Mentes! – Kotone hizo una especie de invocación y grito al final logrando que sus compañeros volteasen hacia ella. –"_Escúchenme no hay mucho tiempo"-_

_-"¿Pero qué está sucediendo?"- _ dijo internamente Red.

-_"Luego les daré los detalles. Ahora piensen en su equipo y pidan que esten con ustedes yo tratare de conectar sus mentes con ellos"- _

Cada uno se miraba entre sí confuso pero no había tiempo. La barrera caería en cualquier momento. Haciendo caso a la castaña cada uno llegó pensó fuertemente en ver a sus compañeros. De cada uno salía una energía de colores diferentes cada uno de acuerdo a su color de ojo y se dirigían rápidamente a la academia. De ahí se escuchaban como varias pokeballs se habrían rápidamente liberando a muchos pokemon confusos.

-Listo. Llegaron sus pensamientos ahora. Ruby prestamente a Ruru – pidió Kotone. El ojirubies asintió y Ruru paso a estar al lado cerca de ella –Hola Ruru sé que no me conoces bien pero pido ayuda para que me ayudes en algo – Kotone espero a que la pokemon asintiera instantáneamente. La toco y cerro sus ojos. –Bien ¡_Telenstraportación!_

De la nada aparecían todos los pokemons cada uno sosteniendo su pokeball. Ante la hazaña todos miraron a Kotone pero esta se cayó al suelo de rodillas rápidamente Silver se fue a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien ahora ataquen – murmuro con una sonrisa a Silver. Este asintió no muy conforme.

-Red técnica final. Los de Sinnoh ataquen con sus mejores movimientos- comando Green liberando a su Charizard.

Red llamo a Saur, Gold a Explotaro, Silver a Feraligatr, Ruby saco a Zuzu y se puso al lado de Toro, también el Sceptile. También se le unieron un Empoleon, Torterra e Infernape.

-¡Ahora Plata Feroz!

-¡Anillo Ígneo!-

-¡Hidrocañon!-

-Empoleon Hidrobomba!

-¡También tu Riri! – Kotone no poseía inicial pero también se unió al ataque.

-¡Wig Llueve hojas!

-Chimhiko Envite Ígneo!

Todos los ataques se dirigían directamente a Silicón y su Darkrai causando una fuerte explosión con mucho humo. Luego de varios minutos se disipo los dex holders ya no estaban allí.

* * *

-Así que corrieron. Corran como rattatas que los alcanzaremos – Silicon sonreía con malicia juntos con las tres chicas oscuras –Hora de remodelar esta isla por el bien del ¡Nightmare Team!

- Bien hecho Silicon – detrás de este apareció un sujeto de traje.

-¡Oh Jefe que bueno que lo veo! Perdóneme se me escapo la sucesora de Chronnos –

- No te preocupes ellos volverán –

- ¿Y que hará con su doble identidad? –

- Ya no le veo la necesidad de ser Robert – el sujeto se quita las gafas mostrando el color escarlata de sus ojos – Ahora puedo actuar libremente como el jefe de Nightmare Team: Sirón-

* * *

Lejos de la Isla estaba un grupo que montaba a sus pokemon volando o surfeando resignados por huir como cobardes. Kotone dormía en el Gyarados de Silver sumamente agotada por motivos desconocidos. Sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

**Tachan capitulo listo :D **

**Se que muchos me mataran D: pero tiene un buen propósito encerio. Ahora es cuando algunos secretos empezaran a revelarse. Principalmente ¿Quién es realmente Kotone? Robert es el jefe del malvado equipo xd. Las clases empezaran pronto ._. pero lo ultimo que tiene que ver con el fic?! x3 bueno pasemos a lo siguiente **

**A responder reviews!**

**Sakhory**: entraron los de Sinnoh (OwO)/

Te encanta el trío de Sinnoh XD como no son unos loquillos e.e. Si también quiero que sea oficial en el manga lo de Red y Yellow pero porque no lo hacen?! T_T al fin Gold molesto a Silicon x3 seguí tu consejo en este capítulo. Seguro ahora los odias más X3. Separe a Red y Yellow noo T_T pero tiene un propósito. Gracias por el review no sabia si era buena contando chistes xd

**Caaro13****: ** gracias por el review y bienvenida a este mundo raro ._. Segui tus consejos y espero que te haya gustado el capi sin duda me ayudaste mucho luego tendre que corregir los primeros capítulos. Espero no marearte tanto en este x3 cualquier cosa me lo mandas a Inbox. Si también odio a Game Freak por no poner relación ¬¬ por eso empeze a escribir :D

**larareshiram97****: **Gracias por leer. Al parecer todos querían al trio de Sinnoh ._. yo también espero tus capítulos ;)

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi el tramo de la historia va complicando habrá apariciones de algunos legendrios e.e es una pista. Besos :***


	10. Inteligencia Chronnos

**Holas les traigo un capitulo nuevo n.n **

**Iba a subirlo antes pero mi pc borro todos mis archivos T_T**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen DX el resto son producto mío :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Inteligencia Chronnos  
**

**Red:**

¿Cómo termino todo así? Solo era un lugar donde "entrenaríamos" pero jamás paso por mi cabeza que estaríamos en la guarida del enemigo, no preví esto y ahora estamos huyendo. Odio huir, escapar sin remedio. Pero eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que regresar de cualquier manera no me quedare sin hacer nada prometo traerte de vuelta Yellow.

Gracias a Green pudimos salir ilesos pero sé que esta igual o más furioso que yo. Cada uno iba montado en un pokemon tipo agua o volador. Con Gyara estaba en trío de Sinnoh mientras yo montaba en Aereo. Me siento mal por ellos, apenas llegan y ya son atacados, creo que no escaparemos de eso. Green iba en Golduck muy serio, Gold no tenía a Mantaro y se montó al Gyarados de Silver con Kotone mientras este cuidaba a Kotone quien al salir cayó desmayada. Los de Hoenn iban en un Tropius. No tenía idea a donde nos dirigíamos pero éramos guiados por los que conocían bien la región. Sapphire nos dio una seña para que la sigamos a tierra. Nos bajamos y caminamos muy alertas hasta llegar a una guarida secreta.

-Aquí podemos descansar antes de planear algo. ¡Ahora vuelvo! – Sapphire salio saltando de rama en rama.

Todos estábamos muy cansados pero me encontraba intranquilo. Dia se durmió apenas llegamos, seguido por sus amigos no los detuve era mejor guardar fuerzas, Silver no se despegaba de Kotone, ni siquiera Gold lo podía mover así que se rindió. Green y yo hacíamos guardia a la entrada mientras Ruby hacía no sé qué cosa. De repente oigo un sonido, Green golpeo con fuerza, lo mire, note su notable furia. Es raro normalmente soy yo quien pierde el control. Continuaba golpeando la pared muy fuerte con el puño cerrado, mejor era detenerlo porque empezaba a ponerse rojo.

-¡Green! ¡Para ya, que todos están dormidos! – creo que es lo mejor que puedo decir.

-¡No me importa! – gritaba sin verme

-¡Apenas salimos vivos! ¡No es momento para estallar! –

- ¿Crees que estoy estallando? ¡No Red estoy furioso, no pensé que esto pasaría, no deduje que estaríamos en la boca del Mightyena! – grito alarida mente.

-Está claro que estas mintiendo… ¡¿Crees que no me preocupa las otras?! ¿¡Que no me preocupa Yellow?! Estamos en las mismas condiciones – le dije y note como rápidamente una pequeña lagrima recorrió sus mejillas, me sorprendió el acto pero rápidamente se lo limpio para cubrirse con su cabello dio vuelta atrás – Espera ¿Qué harás? –

- Voy a salir, volveré al amanecer – sin decir más llamo a su Charizard desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente.

Esto es raro, Green no es así supongo que lo de Blue lo afecto severamente. Entonces ¿Por qué a mí no me ocurrió lo mismo? Tenía sueño, mire la hora 3:30 am era muy temprano. Sapphire aún no volvía así como Ruby todavía no dormía lo mire tenía puesto unas gafas.

-Puede dormir si gusta Red-sempai yo me encargo de vigilar – dijo Ruby sin mirarme – Además tengo que esperarla –

- De acuerdo… - dije no muy convencido pero el sueño me ganaba. Busque un sitio donde poder dormir para finalmente caer rendido.

* * *

**Narración Normal**

Red no tardó mucho en dormir. Ruby continuaba confeccionando varias ropas con tela que suele guardar en la guarida secreta. Luego de media hora finalmente llegó Sapphire con su típico vestuario (el de color azul), entro silenciosamente al darse cuenta que todos estaban dormidos menos su novio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto al acercarse a Ruby

- Creo que todos necesitaran nueva ropa. Ya que dejaron sus maletas en la isla-dijo silenciosamente al darse cuenta que todos estaban dormidos menos su novio- Para nosotros es fácil cambiarnos porque vivimos cerca de aquí pero sus regiones son lejanas – explicaba terminando de cocer – Listo ya están para todos –

Sapphire miro los trabajos terminados ¡Eran las ropas exactas que usaban sus sempais! ¡Hasta tenía los de Sinnoh!

-¿Cómo conseguiste todas las medidas? – pregunto pero recordó la técnica que uso en ella – Mejor no me lo digas – comento suspirando.

- Mejor ve a dormir – le dijo con una voz cálida sorprendiendo a la castaña.

- No tengo sueño, mejor duerme tú – dijo pero un pequeño bostezo la delato.

- Si lo tienes ve a dormir~

- No tengo –

- Si tienes ~

- ¡No!

- Sí~

-¡Ruby! – la chica empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella podría aguantar dos días sin pegar sueño pero Ruby era más débil desde su punto de vista. –Es mejor que duermas tú –

El chico suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba y empujo a Sapphire a una pared cercana aprisionándola. Ella no forcejeo ya que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando iba a articular una palabra unos labios la callaron, tardo un poco en reaccionar, finalmente se dejó llevar por el joven, el beso era suave al principio pero de a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno salvaje. Ruby soltó sus muñecas para tomarla por las caderas. Sapphire se aferró a su cuello. Se tuvieron que separar por la necesidad de oxígeno. Ruby la abrazo fuertemente.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí – habló suavemente – Pero recuerda que soy un hombre y tengo que protegerte y unas horas de sueño no me importa si veo que descansas – Aquellas palabras llegaron a la oji zafiros fuertemente.

-Ruby…

-Anda ve a dormir, yo estaré bien – dijo separándola un poco de él.

Sapphire nunca vio ese lado de Ruby, con cada palabra la desarmaba por completo. Acepto ir a dormir, rápidamente trajo una manta y la coloco cerca de su novio.

-Dormiré, pero cerca de ti – dijo mientras se acomodaba

Ruby sonrió ante el acto. Sapphire rápidamente se quedó dormida siendo velada por el oji rubíes.

Todos durmieron esperando que mañana sea un mejor día.

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse en la entrada de la guarida despertando a algunos en el proceso. Platina, Pearl, Silver, Gold y Red. Aun se encontraban fatigados pero eso no debía importar ahora. Green aun no llegaba, Sapphire, Rald, Diamond y Kotone aún no despertaban pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Dia quiero decir Diamond – Pearl movía al chico quien dormía tranquilamente – Despierta –

El peliazul no hizo caso

-¡Que te levantes! – el rubio golpeó en la cabeza despertándolo de un golpe literalmente. Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza menos Platina que ya se había acostumbrado a eso pero le desagradaba un poco.

Ruby quien no durmió en la noche estaba cerca de Sapphire y la movió delicadamente para que se despertara.

-Sapphire hora de luchar – dijo simplemente. Eso basto para que se levantara rápidamente – Perdón pero si no decía eso no te levantarías. Rald también levántate –

Silver estaba con Kotone dudaba si levantarla o no, decidió no hacerlo, tenía otra cosa en mente.

Todos tenían una duda, era sobre la castaña de Johto ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Cómo pudo leer sus pensamientos? Y más importante ¿Qué es la sucesora de Chronnos?

-¿Alguien sabe que significa sucesor de Chronnos? – preguntó Gold.

- Tengo un poco de información pero no creo que sea muy convincente – Dijo Platina – Leyendo unos libros encontré una leyenda –

- A la señorita le gusta mucho leer y puede recordar los más mínimos detalles sin problemas – halago Dia – Pero primero desayunemos algo ¿Si? –

Ante la mención de comida, algunos estómagos gruñeron. El trío de Hoenn salio a traer algo de comida de la casa de Sapphire ya que era la más cercana. Cuando llegaron tenía tres canastos con bayas algo de pan y otras cosas. Mientras comían llegó Green quien entro sin decir nada.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto Red.

- Un poco – dijo sin ganas

- Come algo y luego escucharemos una leyenda – continuo

-…- Sin responder tomo un trozo de pan para llevárselo a su boca.

Luego de comer todos se reunieron en un círculo cerca de Kotone, le guardaron un poco de comida en caso de que tuviera hambre.

-Cuéntanos la leyenda por favor – dijo Ruby

- De acuerdo – acto seguido se sentó sobre sus rodillas comenzando a hablar.

-_Cuando Arceus comenzó a crear el mundo, primero creo a los seres legendarios de cada región para que sean su mano derecha. Dialga controlaba los tiempos mientras que Palkia el espacio. Estos dos legendarios eran los principales ayudantes. Luego se crearon a los seres que protegieron los bosques: Celebi y Shaymin. Los que vigilaban las olas: Kiogre como Lugia. El protector de los Pokemon: Ho-Oh, así como otros guardianes. Arceus creo un trío para cada región. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien. Arceus creo a los habitantes, a los pokemon que vivirían allí, también creo un mundo alterno donde Giratina era el guardian…"_

_-_Pero aún no hablas del Chronnos ese – interrumpió Gold.

- Ahora llego a eso – respondió Platina.

-No molestes – dijo Silver dándole un pequeño golpe.

-Bueno ya me callo –

-Continua Platina – dijo Green queriendo seguir escuchando.

_-Arceus seguía creando pero algo parecía faltarle. Entonces creo la raza humana estos eran seres que vivían en la sencillez. Hasta un día los humanos se discutían entre sí por el terreno. Alguien los sumergió en la avaricia, Arceus enfadado con esto decidió eliminar a la raza humana dictando su sentencia. Pero un humano pidió que no haga eso. Les explico que pueden existir personas que hagan el bien no solo hay gente que hacen cosas malas. Ante esto Arceus paro su cólera y le entrego a esa persona parte de su poder conocida como Inteligencia Chronnos debido a que esa persona se llamaba así. Arceus y Chronnos hicieron un pacto: Estos poderes que se le otorgo a esta persona también lo tendría su descendencia pero con la condición de que ellos serían sus ojos en este mundo y debía de protegerlo o de lo contrario la raza humana seria exterminada. También debían mostrar su fortaleza derrotando a aquel ser que sumergió en la avaricia generación tras generación-_

Todos escucharon cada palabra sorprendidos de la historia contada por Platina. Cuando finalizo se dedicó a tomar un poco de agua.

-Wow es una buena historia – atrás de todos apareció Kotone completamente despierta – Sin embargo no es completa – sentencio

-Despertaste… Supongo que tienes hambre – hablo Silver ella asintió – Toma – le dio un poco de comida que guardaron.

- Entonces Kotone-chan ¿Nos contaría la parte no dicha? – pregunto Sapphire.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella mas no estaba nerviosa. Pero dudaba si en contarles o no.

-_Hazlo –_ le dijo Silver telepáticamente. Ella asintió de nuevo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Les contare pero prometan que no se lo contaran a nadie. Esto no es algo que se deba contar –

-De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

-Como dijo Platina, La Inteligencia Chronnos son habilidades especiales que el mismo Arceus entrego a mi antepasado. Algunas habilidades pueden ser, el poder entender a los pokemon, leer las mentes de las personas – ante la mención de lo último algunos se sorprendieron. – No se preocupen no les leo la mente – dijo ella moviendo frenéticamente las manos – Otras habilidades son conectar la mente tanto pokemon como personas, el poder ver el futuro pero solo por pequeños momentos. Pero estas habilidades solo pueden despertar con una condición, no sé cuál era pero el hecho que pueda usar algunas habilidades significa que ya hice esa condición pero esto…- Kotone junto las manos para crear un pequeño palo de materia – Esto lo herede de mi madre quien es una "Materializadora" personas que pueden crear cosas a voluntad – termino de decir desintegrando lo creado.

Todos estaban estupefactos no solo tenía poderes de Arceus, sino que también podía crear cosas a su voluntad.

-Recuerdo que en la batalla mencionaste algo sobre que "evitaste que este futuro sucediera" ¿Puedes explicarlo? – dijo Green en un tono serio.

- Ese día pude ver que seriamos atacados pero podía evitarlo si me iba con Blue-san de compras cosa que hice pero no entiendo aún porque paso. Supongo que hay cosas que no puedo evitar – dijo un poco cabizbaja.

- Bueno eso era todo lo que quería saber – menciono Green mientras se ponía de pie – Es mejor que nos vallamos pronto porque esos sujetos se acercan –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Red.

- Cuando salí lo hice para investigar. Queda claro que quieren llevarse a Kotone y veo que no será gentilmente ya que te quieren por tu poder –

- Entonces debemos irnos pronto pero la pregunta es ¿A dónde? –

- Sería convenientes salir de Hoenn porque somos presa fácil – Dijo Silver – Denme 15 minutos para irnos de Hoenn –

- ¡¿15 minutos?! – Dijo Gold sorprendido – Hora de que Silvito saque sus recursos~ Dijo despeinando al pelirrojo.

Y como dijo Silver en 15 minutos exactos llego un Jet privado saliendo de este una persona conocida por algunos.

-¡SIRD! – exclamaron Red y Green poniéndose en modo de ataque con una pokeball en la mano cada uno.

- Tranquilos – dijo Gold parando a ambos con su palo de billar a los dos – Sird no es nuestra enemiga. Diles Silver –

- Es la mano derecha de Papá así que no se preocupen que no los atacara – menciono mientras se acercaba a la mujer –Quiero un informe de la isla inicio – ordeno.

- Según los espías. Hay varias personas que están prisioneras en un cuarto secreto. Se han visto actividades raras estas últimas horas- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla luego saco una carpeta – Esto se lo manda su padre. Él no fue capturado –

Silver leyó el contenido para luego guardarlo.

-Es todo Sird llévanos a Ciudad Verde – ordeno

-Como ordene –

Todos miraban atentamente, Silver hizo una seña para que todos subieran al jet. Cuando subieron todos despego el avión con rumbo a Kanto.

-Pudimos venir a Hoenn en un avión en vez de venir en un aburrido barco, eres aburrido Silver – dijo Gold molestando a su amigo.

-Primero no me gustan usar estas cosas a no ser que sea una emergencia – dijo tranquilamente. –Segundo ya había los boletos así que no te quejes –

- Buen punto –

* * *

El pequeño avión volaba rápidamente rumbo a la región Kanto. Fue en cuestión de media hora para que llegaran a Ciudad Verde específicamente atrás del gimnasio donde aterrizaron. Cuando todos bajaron fueron guiados por Sird hasta una ruta sin salida. Se veía una enorme pared de piedra la peli lila saco un control presionando un botón que abrió ambas paredes revelando una gruta secreta.

-Por aquí – guío Silver.

- Vaya Silver-kun es más grande que tus guaridas secretas- comento Kotone.

-No quiero ver como es tu casa –se burló Gold.

Entraron por la entrada secreta caminando unos minutos hasta llegar a una gran sala de reunión aparentemente. Se encontraba una gran mesa con sillas alrededor de la misma. Gold se sentó en una como si de su casa se tratase.

-Siéntense – pidió Silver. Muchos no entendían la situación pero se sentaron de igual forma. Sird fue al otro lado donde se encontraba una silla que se encontraba de espalda.

-Ya los traje señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien hecho. Esta es una de mis bases que tengo por Kanto y la más adecuada para esta ocasión – la silla se volteo revelando al líder del Team Rocket, Giovanni.

- Me encantaría hacer una serie de preguntas pero veo que no es la ocasión – dijo Green señalando al padre de Silver – Lo que importa ahora es hacer un plan de rescate para los prisioneros de la isla inicio –

-En efecto Green Oak. Pude librarme fácilmente ya que pensaron que era una amenaza menor, grave error – Giovanni abrió un mapa en medio de la mesa –Ahora escuchen, este es un mapa de las instalaciones, si no lo recuerdo mal es aquí donde está la sala secreta donde se encuentran los prisioneros – dijo señalando un punto en el medio – El problema es que tiene mucha vigilancia –

-Lo mejor sería hacer un plan doble – hablo Platina –Creo que lo mejor sería hacer un trabajo doble, un grupo podría buscar la manera de que el otro entre de manera inadvertida, estos debería de ser un grupo reducido – dijo mientras analizaba detalladamente el plano de las instalaciones.

-En ese caso yo tendré soldados listos en caso de que el plan de rescate fracase – dijo el líder del Team Rocket.

-Entonces será así, Green será el grupo de rescate que llevara un pequeño número de personas mientras que mi otro grupo armara un pequeño alboroto por toda la zona – explico Red – Así estarán distraídos y no notaran el verdadero plan-

-Suena interesante ¡Me uno al grupo de Red-sempai! - dijo Pearl emocionado

-Yo me voy con Green-san ya tengo experiencias en infiltraciones – hablo Diamond.

-No es lo mío andar silenciosamente así que me apunto con Red-san – Dijo Sapphire

- ¡Prefiero causar alboroto! – comento emocionado Emerald

-Yo tengo que vigilar a estos dos – dijo Ruby señalando a su novia y Rald

-Me quedo en infiltrarme – dijo Platina.

- Yo igual – Dijeron a la vez Silver y Kotone.

-Me encantaría estar con Silver pero soy más de causar estragos que moverme silenciosamente por ahí – dijo Gold.

-Entonces está decidido en mi grupo irán Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald y Gold. Mientras que el de Green estarán Dia, Platina, Silver y Kotone ¿Todo listo entonces? –

-No parece una mala idea – dijo Green –Debemos preparar todo para mañana a más tardar –

-Entonces si gustan pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, también contamos con unos dormitorios. Nos vemos luego tengo otros asuntos que atender – dijo Giovanni retirándose seguido por Sird –Nos vemos luego hijo – dijo despidiéndose de Silver.

-Iré a pedir que nos traigan el almuerzo ahora vuelvo – hablo Silver mientras se alejaba - Mientras pueden ir a la sala que se encuentra por aquí –

* * *

Todos salieron de la sala para ir al algún lugar dentro de la base. Gold siguio a su amigo para molestarlo un poco. Red, Green y Platina hablaban discutiendo los detalles sobre el rescate que realizarían. Diamond y Pearl fueron a practicar su acto doble con Ruby, Sapphire, Rald y Kotone de público.

Se escuchó por los parlantes que el almuerzo estaba servido y que se dirigieran al comedor. Los primeros en llegar fueron Red y Diamond antes que todos sentándose y comenzando a devorar todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. El resto llego sentándose a comer tranquilamente. Red y Diamond parecían que hacía una competencia para decidir quién comía más, Red ya llevaba cuatro platos mientras que Dia tres y medio. Pearl miraba avergonzado a su amigo aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe para que se calmara. Finalmente terminaron de comer y todos fueron a hacer alguna que otra cosa.

Al llegar la noche todos se durmieron temprano preparándose para el día de mañana

* * *

**Hi! Un capitulo corto no? Pero el siguiente se vera interesante n.n**

**Bueno descubierto el secreto de Kotone peronocompletamente *cof cof cof* jojojo :3**

**Este capi fue un poco mas tranquilo. Pero como digo siempre la calma antes de la tormenta. También empezó a escribir otra historia llamada Amor Pokespe si gustan pueden leerla y dejarme una opinión.**

**A responder reviews ^n^**

_**Sakhory**_**: **qué Bueno que te encante Silicona digo Silicón ewe x3. Que bueno que te gusto el desfile de modas e_e . Si yo también pensé eso de Red y Dia, eso que se parecen mucho.

Aun Sapphire no será presentada oWo pero lo de Giovanni te gusto eh?. Bueno si …. SOY MAFIOSA XD ok no ._. Con que juntaras a todos los grupos para destruir el Team pesadilla creo que me diste una idea pero no adelantare nada ewe. Este capitulo fui un poco ligero espero que te haya gustado n.n/

_**Larareshiram97**_**: **Gracias por comentar, me gusto también tu capitulo, ya termina tu historia T_T D;

_**Siilveer**_**: **Hola gracias por comentar. Creo que todo el mundo se burlara de Silicon x3, ok ya no uso pokemon psíquicos ._. pero creo que aveces los usare x3

_**Lucy Moonlight**__**: **_si las hize malas :D muajajaja aquí se aclara lo de Kotone pero no totalmente *cof cof* Todos querían a los queridos comediantes x3 gracias por el review n.n

_**Sapphy:**_ Pronto te prometo un SoulSilverShipping pero por ahora no :D

**Algun review? Pueden ser de ideas o de insultos para el querido Silicon x3 **

**De momento parara la historia pero no por mucho corregiré los primeros capítulos y publicare en la otra historia**

**Adioss :D**


	11. Preparación para la batalla

**Hi hi n.n aquí otro capítulo :D **

**No tiene mucha acción de nuevo pero espero que les guste.**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Preparación para la Batalla.**

**Kotone: **

Me levante temprano y salí de la guarida secreta. Luego de mucho tiempo me encontraba en Ciudad Verde, desde que murió papá, tuvimos que mudarnos por decisión de mi madre, por mucho que le preguntaba ella evadía el tema por lo que no pregunte más, tal vez le era un poco doloroso recordarlo. Miraba por todos lados, el aire era tan puro, mire alrededor mío. Más adelante se encontraba el bosque verde. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me dirigiera allí. Por inercia empecé a caminar alejándome cada vez más y más de la guarida secreta, hasta adentrarme al frondoso bosque verde. No conocía el lugar, todo lo que podía ver eran arboles enormes, algunos que otros pokemon salvajes.

-Ahora lo recuerdo no traje ningún pokemon conmigo – dije medio pensativa – Pero no creo que pase algo malo –

Continuaba caminando si un rumbo fijo, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero continuaba caminando.

-Kotone… ven…

-mmm ¿Acaso escuche que alguien me llama? –

-Kotone… sigue…

-Si alguien está aquí – deduje estaba un poco asustada pero si sabía mi nombre entonces es alguien que me conoce -¿Quién eres? –

-Sigue caminando… entonces sabrás… la verdad…

-…- esta vos era muy rara. Pero no me asustaba por lo que seguí por donde creo que provenía aquella voz camine no sé cuantos minutos o quizás horas, el sol apenas se podía distinguir entre los árboles.

-Ya casi… solo un poco más…

Apresure el paso hasta que llegue al punto de donde salía la voz.

-Bien hecho pequeña Kotone has llegado finalmente – decía aquella majestuosa figura –No tengo mucho tiempo pero tratare de contarte todo lo más que pueda-

-Un momento ¿Quién es usted? – pregunte a aquella figura blanca.

- Soy aquel que te dirá todo lo que realmente conoces mi nombre es…

Y entonces empezó a contar cosas que yo desconocía.

* * *

**Narración Normal.**

9:00am. Algunos comenzaban a levantarse. Red como Green fueron uno de los primeros, seguidos por Pearl, Silver, Ruby y por última Platina. El resto se encontraban en sus recamaras durmiendo.

Red se dirigió a la cocina para ver que había para comer. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez comió con mucha más calma. Green se extrañó ante el cambio de su amigo.

-Es raro que no ataques todo lo que ves – comento sentándose junto a él.

-No tengo mucho apetito – respondió sin mucho ánimos.

Era verdad hoy tenían un objetivo en mente. Rescatarlas. Red sentía una mezcla de Impotencia, rabia, frustración y tristeza. Todo esto se acumulaba en su cabeza. Se sentía completamente culpable, por sus descuidos perdió a Yellow. Por no interpretar aquel sueño de otra manera llego a esto, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Eso era lo que más le molestaba, se seguía otro día así de seguro su cabeza explotaría o le pediría a Pika que use Trueno para reventarse a sí mismo.

-Eso es muy raro en ti pero comprendo, debido a la situación en que estamos –

Quizás Green no se encontraba muy lejos de Red. Pero la situación de este era diferente a la de su amigo, por un lado se sentía furioso, ya que esos sujetos se burlaron completamente de todos, por otro lado se llevaron a lo único que en verdad quería, a esa chica ruidosa, a Blue. Eso lo ponía más enojado, tal vez pero que cuando secuestraron a su abuelo. Pero este caso era diferente, ¡Él lo pudo evitar! Pero no pensó la situación, si bien salvo al resto ya que era prevenido, pero de todas las posibilidades que pensó a entrar a esa isla. Claramente lo que paso no fue una de ellas.

-Lo sé pero por eso ideamos un plan y no descansare hasta traer a Yellow de vuelta –

-Muy bien creo que cuando todos esten listos debemos ponernos en marcha –

-Si per antes… - Red se puso serio como nunca lo había hecho o lo había visto Green –Comeré algo mas ¿¡Oigan no tienen algo más!? – pregunto a los cocineros.

Ante esto el oji verde se le resbalo una gota de sudor. Pero se alegró en cierta forma, admiraba que por más que la situación sea de vida o muerte, Red siempre tenía una forma de alegrar las cosas.

* * *

Siguieron desayunando mientras se acoplaban los que se acababan de levantar. Todos se veían animados, esperando tener un buen resultado en su misión de rescate. Sabían que sería difícil por lo que convenía estar bien preparados.

Todos seguían así, pero nadie se percató de que faltaba una persona. Faltaba una castaña.

Pero cierto Pelirrojo que inspeccionaba la zona se percató que su compañera holder no se encontraba. Buscaba por todo el lugar pero aún nada.

-Oye Silver ¿Qué buscar? – le pregunto Gold mientras bostezaba.

-¿No te parece que falta alguien? –

- A ver… Tenemos a Red y Green-sempai – dijo mientras los señalaba – Están el chico cursi, la chica salvaje, y el niño de cabello con exagerado gel – indico mientras apuntaba con el palo al trío de Hoenn – También está el dúo comediante y la chica recuerda todo – apunto al Pearl, Dia y Platina – Y por último el chico bastante serio – dijo señalando a Silver ganándose un golpe – Auch… y estoy yo – dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón – Espera, no veo a Kotone por ningún lado –

-Podías haber dicho eso sin necesidad de mencionar a todos – le dijo Silver seriamente.

- Bueno dejando de lado el hecho que te encanta ir al grano. ¿Acaso no tienen cámaras por todo el lugar? Solo debes mirar si no aparece en algunas de ellas–

-Creo que tu cabeza aun funciona – comento Silver poniendo cara de asombro – Quizás tengas fiebre-

- Si… ¡Oye! – Bufo Gold – Pero ¿No deberías ir a revisar ya? –

- En eso estoy – sin decir más Silver se dirigió rumbo a la sala de seguridad a revisar las cintas.

* * *

Silver camino un poco hasta encontrar la sala, empezó a mirar entre las cintas de las mañana. Hasta que la vio. Kotone salió muy temprano fuera de la guarida en dirección al bosque Verde. Eso era extraño usualmente le avisa si sale, noto que no llevaba ningún pokemon consigo. Eso era peligroso y mucho. Entonces sin más que ver partió rumbo a donde fue su amiga.

Seguro que Gold se encargaría de inventar alguna que otra excusa de su partida, Silver espero que no sea algo "exagerado"

Si bien no conocía muy bien el lugar, el sentimiento de querer encontrar a Kotone le servía de guía en esta situación. Miraba por todos lados tratando de localizarla, solo veía árboles y más árboles.

-Algún día pondré señaladores por todo el maldito lugar - maldijo empezando a caminar más rápido.

El tiempo seguía corriendo miro su Poke-Gear, faltaba poco para el medio día.

-Juro que cuando la encuentre le pondré una correa o algo, aunque creo que no podré hacerlo – continuo hablando mientras ya empezaba a correr. –Y también pondré los malditos letreros –

En el parecer de Silver, se encontraba en medio del bosque porque todo lo que veía era verde. Eso empezó a desesperarlo un poco pero como aprendió de la vida tuvo que reprimir todo.

-Entonces Kotone ¿Quieres a esa persona? –

Silver se paró en seco se ocultó en un pequeño arbusto pero no veía a la persona que hablaba con Kotone solo la veía a ella. Pero no importaba eso ahora ¿Quién era esa persona al que ella quería?

-Si… Lo quiero mucho, demasiado tal vez – respondió ella cabizbaja.

-Debe ser alguien importante ¿no? –

- Pues si es muy importante para mí –

-Entonces deberías hacerlo saber y así…

Con cada palabra una parte del pelirrojo se rompía en pedazos. Alguien ya conquisto el corazón de la castaña antes que él. No quiso seguir escuchando y haciendo uso de su buen sigilo salta en un árbol y se va de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Si no era porque se iba saltando, se notaría la única lágrima que salió.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, todos se estaban disponiendo a preparar sus cosas para la misión. Red junto a Green y Platina, ideaban una estrategia que se dividía en dos partes: Mientras Red entretenía a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca del perímetro del Grupo de Green, él los distraería con cualquier cosa junto a su grupo, mientras que el Castaño se escabullía sigilosamente en la instalación buscando a los posibles rehenes. Todo esto debía hacerse correctamente, el mínimo error y podrían estar también de rehenes todos ellos.

-Esto debería de funcionar – hablaba Green – No veo problema alguno –

-Tienes razón – apoyo Red - ¿Ahora ya podemos comer? –

- No tienes remedio – dijo Green apoyándose la mano en la frente al ver como su mejor amigo pedía algo para comer – Ve – dijo simplemente.

- ¡Sí! Buscaré a Dia para que me acompañe – sin más que decir salió despavorido al comedor.

-Usted también debería de comer Green-sempai – sugirió Platina.

- Ya voy, solo que no llevo unas prisas como otros. Te veo luego – respondió Green encaminándose detrás de la estela de humo que dejo su rival y mejor amigo.

- Bueno yo buscare a Pearl, si es que aún no se llevó a Dia – Platina se dispuso a salir del lugar, casi al llegar al lugar donde la mayoría se encontraba almorzando vio una pequeña silueta adentrarse al establecimiento - ¿Y esto? – Sin mucho que preguntar comenzó a seguir la misteriosa silueta que dio una giro contrario al comedor – Esto no se ve bien – Apresuro el paso pero al girar la sombra desapareció de su vista – Esto no es bueno – reanudando su marcha anterior se volteo para volver por donde vino, solo para chocar con algo no más alto que ella.

- Ay eso me dolió – Platina escucho a la otra persona – Disculpa no la vi… uh ¿Platina-chan? – Continúo la otra voz.

Luego de reponerse de aquel choque la oji platino se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Kotone-san ¿Busca algo? –

- Ah no… Solo volvía de un pequeño paseo por el bosque – respondió ayudándola a levantar – Creo que llego justo para el almuerzo ¿No? –

- Así es –

- ¡Pues vamos! Que hoy tendremos un día difícil, por eso debemos tener el estómago lleno – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

- ¡De acuerdo! – sonrió un poco la dex holder de Sinnoh.

Luego de la pequeña charla entre las dos chicas se dirigieron tranquilamente al comedor, solo para encontrar una pequeña competencia de comida entre Red y Diamond. Green ignoraba ese acto como si no estuviera allí, Gold realizaba una pequeña apuesta entre los presentes. Todos ignoraban el hecho de que una persona estuviera allí, todos excepto una.

-Platina-chan olvide algo adelántate y come un poco, ya vuelvo –

* * *

Kotone salió despacio, cuando creyó que nadie la miraba cosa que era un poco improbable con tal competencia. Empezó a buscar por todos lados a aquella persona que no se encontraba almorzando junto a los demás.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? – Kotone miraba y buscaba por todos lados. Luego de estar buscando un poco más de 5 minutos se le vino una idea – ¡Como no lo pensé antes! ¡Sal Riri! –

Kotone libero a su Marill quien la miro contenta.

-Según la información de Marill. Puedes escuchar hasta los más leves sonidos con tus orejas – decía mientras examinaba la pokedex – Riri ¿puedes encontrar a Silver? – pidió.

- ¡Merolll! – contesto asintiendo. Rápidamente uso sus orejas como radares empezando a caminar.

Kotone seguía a su fiel pokemon, primero pasaron por varias habitaciones pero sin resultado alguno. Marill movió sus orejas y se fue en dirección contraria por donde iban. Si bien la guarida no era muy grande, al poseer varias habitaciones lo parecía.

Silver se encontraba en un pequeño mirador que daba al bosque Verde. Se encontraba de espaldas por lo que parecía notar la segunda presencia. No se podía ver su rostro ya que su flequillo lo tapaba. Parecía tener la vista perdida. La castaña se extrañó por aquella imagen de su mejor amigo. La oji marrón sintió un extraño sentimiento, pero ¿Cuál? Solo había una forma de averiguar que sucedía con su amigo.

-Oye Silver… ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto acercándose.

El mencionado se giró levemente para identificar quien le llamo, cuando Kotone lo vio noto que sus ojos estaban levemente rojos.

-No… nada – respondió simplemente tratando lo más posible de observar a la castaña.

- Si tú lo dices… Es hora de almorzar – le dijo tratando de animarlo - ¿Vienes? –

- En un momento. Adelántate en un momento te alcanzo -

Kotone notaba como Silver ocultaba algo, pero por respeto a él como a todos, no leyó la mente por más que así sabría lo que le pasaba exactamente. Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa salio inmediatamente.

Silver cuando noto que ya no estaba su amiga inconscientemente se llevó una mano en su pecho cerca de su corazón, apretó un poco su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué duele tanto? – Dijo al aire – No tiene la culpa, aun así… duele… Blue cuando más… necesito de tus consejos… - ya no le importaba nada, rendido por tener estos sentimientos comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

* * *

Finalmente todos almorzaron satisfechos, por más que querían descansar, sabían muy bien de que no debían de perder más tiempo. Se prepararon lo mejor posible. En ese lapso Silver se unió a la conversación, nadie le pregunto porque tenía los ojos hinchados, a excepción de Gold que lo molesto, pero al recibir un golpe de Weavile opto por no preguntar más.

-Repasemos – Tomo el liderazgo Green – Para llegar a Hoenn iremos por agua y Aire, mi grupo se ira en un submarino de infiltración, mientras que el Grupo de Red en un jet especial. Ambos grupos empezaran a moverse a las 6:00pm. No puede haber error mínimo ¿comprenden? –

- De acuerdo – respondieron todos.

- Otra cosa – interrumpió Gold - ¿Está permitido cualquier acción para distraer a los guardias o a quien sea? – Dijo poniendo su palo de billar en sus hombros – El lindo de Silicona me debe un pequeño favor y no creo que deber favores sea lo mío – dijo burlándose de Silicón.

- Como quieras – asintió Green – Pero nada de desvíos –

- No te preocupes para eso está Silvito en vez de Chris para que me cuide ¿No Silver? –

- Uno, odio ese apodo tuyo. Dos no soy tu niñero así que si haces algo indebido mandare a Gyarados para que te lanza un Híper Rayo – contesto.

- Vamos sabes que bromeo, en fin mejor partamos ya. Chica salvaje, chico raro y cabeza de media luna en marcha, también tu chico cómico – dijo refriéndose a Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Perl con los apodos que él se los puso.

-Por cierto – interrumpió Silver – Papá será nuestro respaldo con el Team Rocket en caso de que algo salga mal, también Sird –

- Por mi bien – comento Rald participando en la conversación – ¡Mientras más persona, más destrozos! –

-¡Pues en marcha! – Dijo Red tomando el liderazgo –_"Solo espérame Yellow" –_

**-**_**"**__Esto dependerá todo. Por más que no me agrade debo salvar a la chica ruidosa" –_

_- "Es raro no estar con Chris. Ese Silicón me las pagara todas" –_

Red, Green y Gold tenían en claro que hacer allí, salvar a las personas más importantes de su vida. Sin más tiempo que perder se pusieron en dirección a su destino: Hoenn a enfrentar al Nightmare Team.

* * *

-Esto se ve interesante – de entre las sombras surgió una silueta – El señor Sirón estará muy contento de esto -

- Oye Silicón me aburro, mejor pasemos a la acción – inquirió otra silueta detrás del pero esta era femenina.

-Tranquila Siria, todo debe ser calculado – dijo tranquilamente – Pronto todos los dex holders serán nuestros invitados especiales – dijo haciendo una pequeña risa.

- Y como buenas personas que no somos tendrán un buen recibimiento… - el sujeto salio de entre las sombras – En marcha Siria –

- Ya me aburría. Chimecho a la isla –

Las dos personas desaparecieron del lugar, con unas risas un tanto macabras.

* * *

-Como me gusta decir, siempre estoy un paso delante. Si creen que Giovanni líder del Team Rocket descuida todo están muy equivocados novatos – Giovanni observaba todo desde el cuarto de control. Sabía que esos novatos como los llamaba los estarían vigilando. Presiono un botón en el panel de control – Sird todo va de acuerdo al plan. Pasa a la fase dos –

- Como usted ordene señor – respondió la peli lila a través de la llamada – Ahora me pongo en camino –

- Pobres novatos no sabrán siquiera los que los golpeo. Todo depende de ti sucesora de Chronnos y Silver -

* * *

**Hi como están. Lamento la demora no podía abrir Word y ya llevaba más de la mitad escrita, por lo que no quería empezar de nuevo .w.**

**Si ya se le doy mucho protagonismo a Silver y Kotone pero ahora será el turno de tres personas, claro que también los otros xD**

**Desde que empezó las clases tengo más inspiración que antes que raro ._. **

**Bueno a lo siguiente n.n**

_**Sakhory: **__si también cuando estoy aburrida en vez de escribir me pongo a leer xD._

_No pensé en la mitología griega aunque me encanta leer todos esos temas XD creo que inconscientemente lo puse, leeré la saga que me recomiendas =)_

_Si es FranticShipping n.n es una de las mejores parejas en mi parecer :3. _

_No quiero adelantar mucho pero Sird… buena? Pues me parece que …. Ni menciones a Atlas ese tipo esta demente xD . Si es verdad hay que tener mucho dinero para alimentar a Red como a Dia. Green siempre estará en bancarrota por culpa de su amigo y la señorita es rica por lo que puede complacer a Diamond owo. Quien no quiere tener un padre como Giovanni? :D el si que ama a mi querido Silver :3. Bueno creo que insultaras a Silicón aquí o sino espera al otro capitulo ewe. Suerte n.n/_

_**Kari McCartney: **__ bienvenida al fic x3, es bueno tener a una compatriota por aquí oWo . Dejando de lado eso. Dentro de poco OldRival solo espera XD. Mientras cuando actualizas intercambio de cuerpos? XD okey eso debió ser por privado e.e. En fin gracias por el comentario._

_**Lucy Moonlight: **__ Perdón tarde un poco por la continuación u.u. Pero bueno creo que esto tiene SoulSilver? La verdad no sé si se lo considera. Puede que estés en lo correcto con los rehenes, y sobre lo de Kotone aún se tendrá que esperar algunos capítulos más para averiguar quién es realmente ya que tiene una importancia alta en la historia. Nos vemos en tus historias n.n _

_**Siiilveeer: **__Genial puedo usar psíquicos :3 xD perdón por la demora espero te guste el capítulo n.n/_

* * *

**Si notaron hice algunas correcciones a los primeros capítulos por la cantidad de faltas ortográficas que tenía e hice algún que otro cambio pero no tan significativo. Aun me faltan algunos pero los hago de a poco. Y como ya notaron escribo otra historia a la par de esta pero esa será más corta n.n**

**ahh casi lo olvido, el siguiente capitulo se dividira en dos ya que seran un tanto largos asi que preparanse para leer n.n y tendra algunas que otras batallas **

**Sayonara… **


	12. Lucha en la Isla (1ra parte)

**Hola hermosas criaturas *.* he aquí un capitulo para nada corto xD**

**Como dije anteriormente este estará dividido en dos por lo que prepárense para leer.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Lucha en la Isla, un objetivo en mente (1ra parte)**

Al partir, el grupo se dividió en dos, Green con su equipo viajo por debajo del agua en un submarino a prueba de radares, por lo que la infiltración sería más fácil, aun así ya pensaba en cada posibilidad que ocurriera, llegarían en dos horas ya que la estructura navegaba rápidamente, sabía que por ser el líder debía estar calmado de lo contrario si vieran su preocupación todos se angustiarían, por lo que tenía que ser firme. El submarino iba en piloto automático por lo que no requería que alguien lo maneje.

Sabía que se encontraría con ese pokemon oscuro de nombre Darkrai, pero ya tenía una estrategia bajo su manga por lo que no se preocupaba mucho. Su cabeza solo respondía a la palabra rescate, no sabía con exactitud quienes eran los rehenes, más importante, sin Robert se encontraba entre ellos.

-Bien repasemos – dijo el oji verde. –Al llegar, entraremos por la parte subterránea que se encuentra en la parte oeste, de ahí iremos al norte por los ductos que se encuentran en los techos, pero solo será Diamond y Silver los que pasaran por allí, facilitándonos una vía más fácil para entrar. El objetivo principal es hallar la sala de control y descubrir donde se encuentran los rehenes, debemos liberarlos, revisar que no tengan heridas mayores y sacarlos lo más rápido posible ¿alguna pregunta? – finalizo.

- Yo tengo una – hablo Platina abriendo los planos de las instalaciones – Estuve analizando los caminos y note que aquí – señalo un punto en medio de todo – No hay absolutamente nada, por lo que deberíamos de ser precavidos. También ¿Cuándo sabremos que Red-sempai con su grupo llegaran para ser la distracción? –

-También me fije en ese problema, por lo que ya tengo un plan de respaldo en caso de que haya una posible trampa, porque al parecer lo habrá ya que seguro esperan que vayamos a la isla por lo que debe haberlas. También Red como yo tenemos unos comunicadores especiales por lo que sabré cuando llega para así nosotros empezar a actuar –

-De acuerdo – contesto la señorita.

- También tengo una – hablo Dia – De seguro sabrán de alguna manera que rescataremos a los prisioneros pero también ellos pueden secuestrarnos a nosotros, para ser específicos a Kotone-chan. Por lo que pregunto ¿Es seguro que venga con nosotros? –

Diamond hizo una buena pregunta. Kotone tenía un poder especial por lo que debían cuidarla, Green solo suspiro.

-Tienes un muy buen punto – afirmo – Por suerte está en este grupo además para eso le pusimos un comunicador especial para que le ayude a detectar si se encuentra en peligro, además cabe la posibilidad de que nos encontremos con algunos soldados o jefes por lo que Kotone tendrá nuestras mentes unidas para que el enemigo no escuche lo que haremos, resumiendo, Es bueno y malo que Kotone esté aquí pero con las precauciones hechas las posibilidades malas disminuyen a un 20% - explico.

- Es verdad por eso no debes preocuparte Diamond-san – aseguro la castaña – No te preocupes que nada me pasara –

El único que no participo en la conversación fue Silver, este solo se limitaba a escuchar cada cosa, gracias a su entrenamiento que tuvo desde que fue secuestrado se le encomendó lo más importante. Buscar a sus compañeras Dex Holders, Blue, Yellow y Crystal aunque traerlas de su lado no sería una tarea fácil.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio cada uno preparándose para todo.

* * *

Desde el cielo no se distinguía nada pero camuflado iba un jet especial y no tan grande donde se encontraban el grupo de Red, estos se preparaban bien para la parte que les tocaba, ser la distracción. Red no era del tipo calculador eso se lo dejaba a su mejor amigo, pero ahora tenía que serlo, al ser el líder de los Dex Holders y de este grupo, tenía que mostrar seguridad para todos, tenía en su hombro a Pika, que lo calmaba.

Por su parte Gold, el preparaba el acto de bienvenida que daría a los de la isla, pero mas importante. Salvar a Chris, sabía que tenía que causar una distracción y eso haría, causaría estragos a diestra y siniestra para que Silicón nunca olvide el nombre de Gold en su vida.

Ruby discutía algunas cosas con Red ayudándolo a calcular las posibilidades de éxito como de fracaso, entendía a Red ya que lo separaron de la persona que quería, tenían eso en común por lo que ayudarlo era un placer.

Pearl estaba animado, no solo por el hecho de luchar al lado de sus sempais sino por todas las luchas que tendrían y quien mejor que sabe anticipar que ataque usaran los pokemon que él.

-Escuchen – pidió Red – Pase lo que pase, no debemos rendirnos, como Pokedex Holders tenemos el deber de proteger a personas como a pokemon, pero esto es diferente, ahora tenemos que salvar a nuestros camaradas no, a nuestras amigas. Por eso debemos estar dispuestos a darlo todo en el campo de batalla para volver sanos y salvos –

Con cada palabra Red transmitía una confianza en cada uno de los presentes, él ya sabía la responsabilidad que tenía portar una Pokedex, todas las luchas, heridas, todo lo que pasó y sabría que aún le faltaría mucho en este largo camino llamado vida.

-Para que Red hable así significa que esto es serio, pues por mi bien lo tomare como debe ser, quizás tengamos problemas pero para eso estamos para luchar contra todo los que se nos ponga en el camino. Desde que obtuve la Pokedex he tenido recuerdos malos como buenos por eso nada me impedirá llegar a mi meta, rescatar a los rehenes, patear traseros y más importante salvar a la chica súper seria – hablo Gold demostrando apoyo y seguridad a sus amigos.

-Ya vimos lo que es capaz el Team Nightmare por lo que tomar esta misión no es una broma pero nada impedirá que ayude a los sempais en todo lo que pueda y sé que hablo por Sapphire y Emerald – hablo Ruby siendo apoyados por sus compañeros de región.

-Quizás solo conozcan el lado comediante, pero sé que no los decepcionare a ninguno de ustedes – prosiguió Pearl.

Con cada discurso la motivación era cada vez más, finalmente llegaron y se encontraban por encima de la isla. Llego el momento del todo o nada.

* * *

**Red:**

-¡Pues en marcha! ¡Sal Aereo! – Libere a mi Aerodactyl – Pearl en marcha – Ya que Pearl no tenía un tipo volador decidí llevarlo conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto! – Pearl se montó en el lomo de Aereo.

- ¡Pilo en marcha! – Sapphire libero a su Tropius este aguantaría un mejor peso por lo que Gold se iría con el grupo de Hoenn.

Todos estábamos listos para empezar el ataque, pero antes.

-Green estamos en posición - avise mediante el comunicador.

-_De acuerdo nosotros empezaremos en cuanto escuchemos la señal _– respondió cortando la comunicación.

-¡En marcha! –

Así todos dejamos el jet para lanzarnos a la isla. Ahora empieza la primera fase.

Cada uno de nosotros a excepción de Sapphire lanzamos una pokeball cada uno en dirección al agua. Luego lo activaríamos.

Aterrizamos exitosamente y pude ver a algunos guardias en la entrada, eso no sería un problema mayor ya tenía pensado algo así.

-¡Saur usa somnífero! – libere a mi pokemon para que durmiera a los guardias para evitar una lucha ridícula, si bien prefiero luchar ahora no tengo mucho tiempo –Todos ahora a luchar –

-¡Explotaro en marcha! – Gold libero a Typhlosion y también otra pokeball pero no salio nada de este por lo que note.

-¡Zuzu Nana salgan! – Ruby libero a su Swamper y Mightyena.

-¡Toro sal! – Sapphire a su Blaziken que se posiciono junto a Pilo.

-¡Sceptile Dusclops adelante! – dijo Emerald.

-¡Perahiko Chimhiko! ¡A luchar! – dijo por ultimo Pearl.

Rápidamente nos adentramos pasando los guardias que yacían dormidos gracias a Saur. Ahora es cuando comenzaba lo difícil. Escuhamos una alarma y de repente nos vimos rodeados de varios guardias empezando a liberar varios pokemon. Muy bien hora de la segunda fase. Atacar.

-¡Saur hoja afilada! ¡Pika rayo! –

Rápidamente atacaron a un grupo de Raticates que salían a atacarnos, al parecer no tenían un alto nivel ya que caían muy rápido debilitados.

-¡Explotaro rueda fuego! – ordeno Gold solamente derribando a unos Jumpluff.

-¡Zuzu disparo lodo! ¡Nana bola sombra! – ordeno Ruby

Sus pokemon estaban en perfecta sincronía ya que ambos ataques se fusionaron dando una gran bola de lodo impactando a varios Linoone.

-¡Toro lanzallamas! ¡Pilo hoja mágica! –

Sapphire no se quedaba atrás sus ataques impactaban a varios Breloom.

-¡Sceptile hoja aguda! ¡Dusclops puño fuego! –

Emerald derribaba a unos cuantos Zangoose rápidamente.

-¡Perahiko golpe aéreo! ¡Chimhiko rueda fuego! –

Pearl limpio la entrada derribando a unos Leafeon y Cherrim.

Esto era malo me parecía demasiado fácil todo.

-Vaya bienvenidos queridos dex holders espero que hayan tenido una buena bienvenida – detrás de los guardias caídos apareció una silueta que nos puso a la defensa a todos –Pero es una lástima ya que de aquí no pasan – La silueta resulto ser Silicón.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que no te encontraría muy rápido – dijo Gold sacando su palo de billar – Pero me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte querido Silicón a ver si tienes preparados tus siliconas en el trasero porque esto te dolerá y te lo garantizo – Se burló Gold y al parecer dio resultado porque veía como el sujeto se enfadaba pero rápidamente se reponía.

-Oh joven Gold no debería usar tales insultos, al menos luego de la batalla que obtendrá y no solo el sino todos así que prepárense para la pesadilla –

Silicón saco un control remoto presionando en único botón que poseía, de inmediato sentí algo extraño. Note como alrededor, todos los pokemon que debilitamos se ponían de pie siendo controlados. Al parecer esto recién comenzaba…

* * *

**Green:**

Perfecto ya escuchaba las explosiones por lo que Red ya está cumpliendo la segunda fase entonces pasemos a la tercera fase.

-Porigon 2 busca la sala de control – al igual que cuando secuestraron a mi abuelo libere a mi ciber pokemon para agilizar la búsqueda.

Mientras nosotros nos escabullíamos por la parte oeste empezando a investigar la zona.

De repente unos guardias se percatan de nuestra presencia, hora de pasar a la acción.

-¡Scizor garra metal! – dije liberándolo rápidamente para que de una estacada caigan desmayados. Escuche como se activaba alarma delatando nuestra presencia –Rápido debemos apresurarnos. Silver entra por aquel ducto – le dije señalándole el ducto que se encontraba arriba de nosotros. –En cuanto Porigon 2 encuentre la sala de operaciones te lo mostrara – señale

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Weavile! – Silver rápidamente desapareció seguido por su oscuro pokemon.

-Seguro ya se abran percatado de nuestra presencia. Debemos apresurarnos –

- De acuerdo ¡Sal Nini! – Kotone libero a su nidoran ahora evolucionada en Nidorina – ¡Preparate para luchar! –

-Ya que la mayoría de mis pokemon son de peso pesado ¡Cuento contigo Rotom! – Diamond libero a su pokemon motor o Rotom.

-¡Sal Froslass! – Platina libero a su pokemon fantasma.

Rápidamente emprendimos la búsqueda del cuarto del control, en caso de que Porigon 2 no lo encontrara. Entramos por muchas puertas pero no era ninguna, tampoco Silver notificaba algo por lo que teníamos que seguir buscando. Al entrar a la siguiente puerta esta se cerró de tal forma de que no pudiéramos salir.

-Admiro que se hayan infiltrado hasta aquí, pero es una lástima de que no puedan llegar más lejos-

Frente a nosotros estaba una mujer envuelta en una capucha, era muy misteriosa, pero sabía que no era de confiar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién eres para decidir eso? - dije amenazadoramente.

- Bien creo que llego mi turno de presentarme – la misteriosa mujer se sacó la capucha revelando el color naranjo de sus cabello y sus ojos negros como la noche – Soy Siria segunda comandante del Team Nightmare, y la persona que dictara su fin – sentencia aquella persona.

-Cuantas veces he oído que dirán que es mi fin y mira aún sigo vivo, amenazarme no es algo nuevo para mí – dije desafiante – Pero no tengo tiempo para perder aún tengo que hacer algo y me estorbas, ¡Scizor ala de acero! –

Scizor no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se dispuso a atacar aquella mujer de nombre Siria. Pero el contacto nunca llego.

-Veo que tenemos a alguien con unas prisas tremendas, sabes aquí me conocen por la sombra psíquica y ahora veras porque ¡Gallade! – Detrás de ella apareció aquel pokemon psíquico lucha - ¡Puño certero! -

-¡Esquívalo! ¡Tijera X! –

Scizor tenía desventaja de tipo por lo que debía emplearme bien para aprovechar cualquiera abertura. Todos estaban a la defensiva, de seguro sabían de que no podían entrometerse a esta batalla uno a uno. Aunque si caigo debían de estar preparados.

-Tu pokemon es muy lento ¡Gallade combate cercano! –

No tuve tiempo de preparar un contrataque por lo que el ataque impacto a Scizor, dejándolo caso debilitado.

-¡Demonios está jugando conmigo! ¡Acércate lo más que puedas! – Ignorando su dolor Scizor se acercó ágilmente al enemigo preparando su tenaza -¡Hiperrayo! –

De su pinza comenzó a cargarse rápidamente una luz blanca para luego impactar totalmente el hiperrayo al galladle. Scizor retrocedió cargando sus energías. Se podía ver una gran estela de humo por lo que no sabía si el pokemon enemigo estaba fuera de combate.

-Vaya no lucha nada mal – dijo Siria pero sentía que con cada palabra era veneno puro – Es fuerte pero no lo suficiente ¡Puño Certero! – Rápidamente golpearon a Scizor chocando por la pared detrás de mí pero ese ataque no era de un Gallade –Grave error subestimar a tu enemigo más si sabes que nunca juegan limpio, terminemos de una vez ¡Sableye garra umbría! –

Como pensé tenía otro pokemon de su lado, estaba indefenso pero no solo.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Nini ahora! – escuche a Kotone dar una orden. Rápidamente regrese a Scizor en la pokeball para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**Siria:**

-Vaya con que huyeron – dije notando como usaron excavar para salir de la habitación – Pero no importa pronto el "Proyecto Omega" estará terminado solo falta capturar a la sucesora de Chronnos y nuestros planes estarán terminados – tome mi comunicador y llame al jefe – Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado señor.

-_Excelente vuelve a tu posición –_

-Si señor – corte la llamada – Pronto se enfrentara a su más grande pesadilla.

* * *

**Gold:**

Genial el maldito de Silicón no dejaba de revivir a los pokemon que derrotábamos, no me gustaba nada, notaba como los pokemon sufrían al ser usados como objetos de batallas. Red y los otros ya se encontraban exhaustos, nuestros pokemon también. Sencillamente ya me estaba colmando la paciencia y eso que tengo demasiada. Ya iban como cinco veces que derribábamos a los mismos pokemon y el apretaba el maldito botón y los levantaba de nuevo. Espera ¡Gold eres un idiota! ¡El control!

-Red, escucha ¡tengo un plan! – dije tratando lo más bajo posible para que el maldito de Silicón no oiga.

- Te escucho – dijo mientras apartaba unos cuantos Raticates.

- Necesito que me cubran iré por el control – asegure mientras me posicionaba listo para lanzar una pokeball con mi palo de billar.

-De acuerdo, ¡Pika destello! –

Red ordeno a su Pikachu usar un ataque cegador por suerte lo pude evitar colocándome los goggles evitando el fuerte destello que duraría máxim segundos así que tenía que ser rápido.

-Es ahora o nunca ¡Ve Togetaro! ¡Doble filo! –

Lance la pokeball por donde vi al Silicona ese para que Togetaro lo derribe de una buena ves. Togetaro salio y sin vacilar preparo su ataque. Pero en todo el destello no podía ver si lo golpeo o no.

-Admito que tuviste un poco de ingenio joven Gold, pero al pedirle a Red que usara un distractor de este tipo no solo dejaste cegados a tu enemigo sino también a tus propios aliados, fue noble pero muy estúpido a la vez –

Silicón estaba más tranquilo que un Slowpoke, con su maldita sonrisa burlesca. Togetaro estaba cerca de él muy herido, pero ¿Qué lo daño?

-¡Togetaro! ¡Maldito que le hiciste! - grite furioso.

-Oh ¿ya perdió los estribos? Y esto apenas comienza. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más y jugar con ustedes, pero tengo asuntos más importantes – escuche y vi como comenzaba a retirarse – Pero no se preocupen que estas dos personas estarán dispuestas a hacerle pasar un buen rato –

No sabíamos quiénes eran los siguientes que nos atacarían por lo que estábamos en la defensiva, por suerte cuando el condenado se largó, los pokemon finalmente ya caían debilitados y no mostraban señal de que volverían a levantarse.

-Bueno creo que es nuestro turno de jugar –

- Tienes razón –

Frente a nosotros aparecieron dos siluetas para nada desconocidas, maldición la cosa se iba de mal a peor…

* * *

**Silver:**

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando la sala de seguridad y sin resultado por lo que decidí buscar habitación por habitación. Pero algo me decía que algo no andaba bien cuando iba a entrar a una puerta. Ignorando el presentimiento decidí entrar en contra de todo pronóstico. Como lo imagine. La puerta se cerró tras de mí impidiéndome escapar pero eso no era lo grave, lo grave era lo que estaba frente a mío.

-Tardaste un poco pero, ahora es momento de la diversión –

Perfecto esto no estaba en mi idea de entrar a la sala de seguridad.

-Para nada, esto no será un juego como siempre… Blue – sentencie poniéndome en total defensiva junto a Weavile.

Sabía que era Blue pero debido al cambio no sé si esta de nuestra parte o le lavaron el cerebro esos malditos.

-Que malo eres Silver… Pero yo no soy "Blue" – dijo resaltando Blue con un gesto en las manos – Aprende a notar la gran diferencia entre esa loca de la moda y Scarlet la que soy yo –

-No me importa quien seas Blue está dentro tuyo, por lo que tengo que sacarla de alguna forma – dije desafiante al mismo tiempo que Weavile daba una finta para colocarse frente mío para iniciar una posible batalla.

- Oh ya veo, pues espero que tengas suerte en tu objetivo – "Blue" saco una pokeball de su cinturón que tenía en la cintura –Pero el siguiente cuarto es confidencial por lo que lastimosamente llegas hasta aquí – hablo mientras suspiraba – Créeme esta será por lo lejos lo más fácil para ti ¡Blasty sal! – Dijo liberando a su Blastoise -¿Listo? –

-Ya que ¡Weavile tajo umbrío! –

-¡Refugio! ¡Sigue con giro rápido! –

Blasty se refugió en su caparazón por lo que el ataque no fue muy efectivo, luego comenzó a girar velozmente tratando de embestir con todo el cuerpo a Weavile, tenía que emplearme a fondo e ignorar por completo que peleo contra Blue.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido! – Weavile obedeció para librarse por poco de Blasty -¡Rayo hielo! –

-Eso no funcionara para nada – dijo conociendo la diferencia de tipos pero eso no era mi plan.

-Tienes razón pero el ataque no es para tu pokemon sino… ¡El suelo! –

El ataque no estaba planeado para el pokemon acuático, tenía que aprovechar el entorno por lo que congele todo el suelo, de esa manera cuando quiera moverse le será imposible. Y paso exactamente eso ya que Blastoise perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose hacia atrás impidiéndole la movilidad libre.

-¡Blasty! ¡Trata de impulsarte! – dijo "Blue" intentando moverse.

- Esta es la oportunidad perfecta ¡Pulso umbrío! –

Weavile acumulo una energía oscura como la noche en sus garras para luego lanzarla a Blasty quien al no poder moverse libremente lo impacto fuertemente. Sabía que no lo debilitaría pero con el siguiente ataque sí.

-¡Blasty! Sí que vas en serio Silver -

-Si fueras la otra "Blue" sabrías que no me gusta perder el tiempo en lo absoluto –

-Es verdad creo que lo olvide je je je. Pero como dije de aquí no pasas ¡Blasty Hidrocañón! –

-¡Weavile excava! –

Blastoise primero expulso un chorro de agua no muy potente para por fin ponerse de pie, para luego usar el ataque que le habían ordenado, rápidamente salio de ambos cañones potentes casi letales hidrocañones, sabía que si Weavile no lo evitaba tenía la batalla perdida.

-Sin duda tu pokemon evadirá el ataque fácilmente pero… ¿Quién dijo que el ataque era para Weavile? – Dijo fríamente – Lo siento Silver pero como te dije de aquí no pasas –

-¿Qué…

Lo note demasiado tarde, el ataque definitivo no era para mí pokemon, podía ver como en camara lenta como el ataque se dirigía directo hacia donde me encontraba, no tenía escapatoria, irónico, dicen que cuando estas en una situación crítica tu mente visualiza lo que más te importa y para mí fue.

-Kotone…

Fue lo último que pronuncie por bajo cuando sentí el torrente de agua impactándome por la pared dejándome sin conocimiento y creo que con una herida en la cabeza…

* * *

**Scarlet: **

**-**Blasty regresa – guarde a Blasty en la pokeball para que tomara un descanso y me dirigí a donde estaba Silver agachándome quedando de rodillas –Bueno todo termino –

-_"Sé que quieres protegerlo pero… ¿Era necesario esto?" – _Escuche a alguien que me hablaba en mi cabeza –_"Mira lo herido que esta, seguro que tiene una herida grave porque la sangre no para de fluir" –_

- Lo se… Pero era necesario ya que detrás de esta puerta – dije volteándome – Se encuentra "eso" durmiendo – De repente siento unas garras cerca de mi cuello – Ya veo estas molesto por lo que le hice a tu entrenador –

-¡Weavileeee! – podía sentir la rabia que tenía Weavile y no era de menos ya que siempre estuvo con Silver.

- Cálmate seguro no lo entenderás pero era necesario ya que… "Eso" podría ser muy peligroso para él y todos los demás, ahora ve y avisa al que encuentres para que asista a tu entrenador –

Deje abierta la puerta para que pudiera buscar ayuda, dudo un poco, pero al notar la gravedad de su entrenador salio rápidamente de la sala en busca de una posible ayuda. Yo también decidí salir, no sin antes decir.

-Lo siento Silver –

* * *

**Narración Normal.**

Red como Gold estaban atónitos, y como no estarlo si frente suyos estaban las personas que más le importaba en este mundo. Ambos no sabían que hacer. Por lo que Ruby tenía que planear algo.

-¿Qué les ocurre? Ni que fuéramos unos fantasmas ¿O si Ivory? –

-Pues eso parece Sienna ya que no pueden decir nada. Pero dejemos eso de lado ya me estaba aburriendo necesito algo de acción ¡ve Chuchu! –

-Opino lo mismo ¡Mega! –

En efecto frente a Red y los demás se encontraban "Yellow" o Ivory como "Crystal" o Sienna. Sus personalidades eran completamente lo opuesto a cómo eran antes.

Yellow ya no parecía en lo absoluto aquella chica tímida que no quiere dañar a los pokemon, no, ahora con su mirada parecía derrochar una sed de lucha inimaginable.

Crystal por otro lado, la bondad que tenía con todos ahora era pura maldad, asustando a todos, principalmente a Rald que la admira mucho.

Todos los Dex Holders estaban en aprietos, Red se sentía impotente capaz de atacar y su grupo estaba desconcertado, no sabían que debían hacer.

Green había sido derrotado por Siria y su equipo ahora se encontraba luchando sin mucho éxito contra aquella mujer al que la llaman la "sombra psíquica"

Pero ni ellos se imaginan en el peligro en que están a punto de experimentar, de tal magnitud que las cuatro regiones se verán enteramente afectabas por la pesadilla que les consumirá poco a poco…

* * *

**Hola como están? Por fin logre recuperarme un poco para escribir esto xD**

**En fin dentro de poco pasaremos a la parte más importante de la historia *música tétrica de fondo* Pero aún falta mucho para que esto termine por si lo piensan x3**

**Bueno tal vez no fue tan largo como me lo esperaba pero si escribía lo siguiente no le vería el caso hacer la segunda parte y creo que ya me acostumbre a eso de dejar con el suspenso a todos muajjajajajaja :3 **

**Siguiente parte los queridos reviews n.n**

**Kari McCartney:**_**Silicona y Larissa Riquelme Noooooo! D: Si lo siento por Silver pero era inevitable TuT Creo que ahora no me demore… demasiado (?**_

**Sakhory:**_** Pues claro cuando la persona que quieres no está a tu lado haces cosas que hacen que tus amigos se preocupen por ti, pero luego de una pequeña reflexión Red descubrió que podía ahogar sus penas comiendo? XD Me es fácil poner los apodos con Gold ya que su personalidad me ayuda bastante, y créeme eso me pasa en la vida real, por más que alguien muera hago unos comentarios para que todos se maten de la risa y yo me quedo con cara de O.o? Si al padre mafioso no se le puede escapar nada n.n es por eso que me adoptara como hija n.n'' pero Silver sería mi hermano! *abandona la idea* Y gracias por decirme que mejore con la escritura :') **_

**Lucy Moonlight: **_**Hasta a mí me dio mucha pena escribir lo de Silver y Kotone, en serio que no se dé donde me salio eso ._. pero ya está. Y sobre la figura no tendrás que esperar mucho para averiguar quién es pero seguro que tienes algunas sospechas. Y aquí puedes opinar como va los rescates. Un abrazo y te veré en tus historias *o***_

**Siiilveeer: **_**No te veo con cara de pavo .-. a no ser de que tenga hambre *risa malvada* xD Si tenemos algo en común, Word nos odia Dx, si a ti las clases te quitan la inspiración a mi me la da mucho ¿) Silver es solo mío n.n y de nadie más *forma yandere activada* en fin nos vemos *u*/**_

_**larareshiram97: **__**Oh no te preocupes y suerte con los exámenes que es el enemigo mortal de todo estudiante Dx pero gracias por dejar un comentario. **_

**Sapphy: **_** ya me parecía raro no verte por aquí x3 soy mala por no poner SoulSilver mira este capítulo y ni te cuento el siguiente xD a ver con tus preguntas:**_

_**Es un secreto :P**_

_**Puede ser…**_

_**Son gente muy mala xd**_

_**Quizás…. Tal vez… puede ser… xD**_

_**No lo pienso decir e.e**_

_**Pues imagino que más de una botella para tener el peinado de media luna xDDD**_

_**Pobre teclado xD y no hay shippings de momento por lo que seguire siendo malvada :3**_

_**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir asi que hasta el próximo capitulo n.n/**_


	13. Lucha en la Isla (2ra parte)

**Gomen por tardar de nuevo un mes y medio…**

**¡Hola! He aquí la segunda parte de este episodio xD**

**Si pensaron que el episodio anterior era con mucho suspenso… esto no lo tendrá… tanto *risa maligna***

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Lucha en la Isla (2da parte) ¿Rescate fallido? **

El grupo de Red luchaba ferozmente pero parecía que ellos tenían la desventaja, pero no era porque no fueran fuertes sino porque las personas con quienes luchaban eran seres cercanos por lo que se limitaban mucho en ataques y debido a eso no utilizaban los ataques definitivos.

* * *

Por otra parte, un dex holder se encontraba con otra ocupación a la vez, luego de haber escapado gracias a Kotone se separó del grupo en que se encontraba con otra meta en mente, y no era cualquier cosa por lo que necesitaba de una completa concentración algo que para él era un poco difícil pero aún asi estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Con sumo sigilo evitaba a los guardias de la instalación a la vez de que revisaba cada habitación que se encontraba, no había obtenido resultado pero no se rendía si había cien puertas que revisar lo revisarían todas.

-Lax no te quedes atrás – índico el oji azul a su munchlax que se detuvo ante una puerta un poco más grande de todas las otras que ya reviso, el pokemon ignoro la orden de su entrenador y entro a aquella habitación -¡Lax espera! –

Lax seguía ignorando lo que Diamond le pedia y al pasar de aquella puerta salió corriendo hacia afuera antes de que Día entrara.

-¡Munchlax! – grito mientras corría por todos lados. Acción que extraño el peli azul.

-Oye ¿qué te ocurre? – le pregunto a su pokemon ante la extraña reacción.

Diamond entro a esa habitación desconcertado por la actitud de su compañero, pero cuando lo vio entendió el porqué. Frente a él se encontraba tirado inconsciente uno de sus superiores.

-¡SILVER-SAN! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! - exclamo muy preocupado - ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo moverlo eso le haría más daño –

Diamond comenzó a correr frenéticamente por todos lados sujetando fuertemente su boina tratando de pensar en algo pero solo lograba marear a su pokemon que parecía que tenía espirales en sus ojos. Luego de un tiempo termino de correr para luego volver donde el cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo.

-De nada sirve que haga eso - se dijo mientras se golpeaba ambas mejillas para tratar de estar lo más atento posible –Necesito concentrarme –

Por fortuna traía consigo su mochila donde tenía algunas medicinas para humanos y pokemon, pero no tenía algo que lo ayude a tal magnitud de las lesiones que tenía Silver.

-No tengo nada… ¡Espera! ¡Esto puede servir! -

Al fondo de todo tenía un frasco con una mezcla de hierbas medicinales, no era mucho pero por lo menos podría ayudar a sentir un poco menos de dolor y parar las hemorragias múltiples que tenía. Retiro la tapa del frasco y con ayuda de una cuchara que tenía le dio a su superior para que lo consuma. Al principio Silver no coopero.

-Por favor Silver-san es por su bien – suplico Día. Al parecer Silver inconscientemente respondió y comenzó a consumir la medicina –Bien con esto debería de servir, Lax quédate con él – ordeno a su pokemon –Bien ahora…

Diamond desde un principio noto la extraña puerta en donde se encontraba, y gracias al razonamiento que tiene, pudo deducir el hecho de que Silver este herido dentro de donde estaba significaba algo por lo que tenía que tener precaución, avanzo unos cuantos pasos y miro a todos lados en caso de que pueda haber una emboscada, cosa que no ocurrió.

Algo dentro de él lo alertaba, le decía que se alejara lo más que podía, giro rápidamente su cabeza para eliminar aquellas sensaciones para finalmente girar de la perilla, solo dio un paso dentro de la habitación sospechosa.

-E-esto es…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo salía de entre unos escombros con algo de tierra en sus cuerpos, cuando salieron se limpiaron un poco de la suciedad que tenían.

-Esa mujer me las pagara después – dijo Green enojado – Pero gracias Kotone, de no ser por ti ya estaríamos prisioneros o peor –

-No tiene por qué dármelas, solo hice lo primero que pensé. Regresa Nini – respondió Kotone mientras guardaba a su Nidorina en su cartera y sacaba otra pokeball – ¡Ahora Riri sal! Necesitamos encontrar a los rehenes ¿Puedes ayudar? – pregunto a su Marill conociendo su habilidad auditiva, esta asintió y comenzó a buscar por todas partes.

Platina observaba como se desenvolvían sus superiores y tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados, saco el mapa de la zona que poseía comenzando a buscar la sala donde tendrían que estar los rehenes.

Marill movió sus orejas como si sintiera algo y comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por su entrenadora, Green y Platina.

-¡Parece que encontró algo! – aseguro la castaña.

Mientras Platina corría revisaba en mapa, cuando noto algo inusual.

-¡Esta es la parte donde no hay nada en el mapa! – grito logrando que sus compañeros pararan de golpe.

-En cualquier caso debemos de revisarlo con más razón - comento Green – Tal vez haya algo importante para que no tengamos información en este mapa –

El pokemon azul se detuvo frente a una puerta, esta era diferente de todas por lo que era sumamente sospechosa, Green hizo una seña para que ambas chicas esperaran en lo que él pasaba. Preparando una de sus pokeball en su mano abrió aquella puerta.

-No tiene seguro, estos son peores que el Team Rocket – se dijo mentalmente al observar la poca seguridad que tenía aquella puerta. Ahora dudaba si tenía que esperar una trampa gracias a la "extrema seguridad" que tienen –En cualquier caso ustedes serán mis refuerzos – dijo dirigiéndose a sus acompañante las cuales asintieron preparadas –Bien ¡En marcha! –

Green ingreso a la extraña habitación, no temeroso, o al menos quería aparentar seguridad. Aparte de que tenía que mostrar seguridad aun después de haber sido vencido, sus acompañantes eran dex holders nuevas o tenían un corto periodo de serlo. Finalmente se decidió, y abriéndola rápidamente y sin sigilo alguno entro a la habitación estando en alerta total-No hay nada… - dijo mirando a todos lados, pero de algo que aprendió de los villanos es que cuando más calmado se vea algo es totalmente lo puesto – O eso es lo que aparenta - se dijo indicando a las chicas que pasen.

Platina entro primera observando toda la habitación, era más grande de lo que parecía, las paredes eran totalmente blancas por lo que dañaba un poco la visión a los presentes. Kotone por otro lado se encontraba de manera intranquila, algo no estaba bien.

-Bah no hay nada, será mejor salir de aquí – comento Green dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar tan extraño.

En ese lapso Kotone aumento más su mal presentimiento y no fue por menos. Al mismo tiempo la puerta se cerró fuertemente, activando una alarma.

-Alerta intrusos, alerta intrusos, desplegar sistema de seguridad – se escuchaba a una voz robótica repitiendo esa frase -Ejecutando sistema de seguridad. Eliminar a los intrusos inmediatamente –

Lo siguiente fue rápido, de las paredes salieron pokeball grandes, que al parar revelaron que eran Voltorbs y Electrodes comenzando a brillar debido a los ataques de autodestrucción y explosión. Salir de esta no sería algo sencillo. Green estaba más que molesto, estos sujetos lo sacaban de quicio.

-Green-sempai espero que tenga algo en mente – dijo platina temerosa a verse rodeaba preparándose para lo que podía venir.

-Estos malditos me sacan de mis casillas…

-Frosslas ¡Ahora! -

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una explosión en aquella habitación.

* * *

-Chuchu ¡Rayo! –

-Mega ¡Hoja afilada! –

-Nana ¡Protección! Zuzu ¡Agua lodosa! –

Ruby había tomado el mando mientras los otros ideaban alguna estrategia, por su parte Red como Gold se negaban a luchar por lo que retrocedieron del campo de batalla.

-Toro ¡Patada ígnea! ¡Pilo tajo aéreo! –

Mientras que Chuchu y Mega se distraían con el ataque de Ruby, Sapphire organizaba la segunda ronda de ataque. Al terminar el ataque de lodo por parte de Swamper rápidamente, Toro y Pilo atacaron sin dejar que el enemigo prepare un contra ataque. La Blaziken logro impactar al Meganium y Tropius a la Pikachu.

-Vaya y yo pensé que no iban a atacar – dijo Ivory sonriendo –Pero con esos ataques no lograran dañarnos en lo absoluto –

-Al contrario, logran incrementar la ira de nuestros pokemons gracias a esto – Continúo Sienna hablando –Creo que es momento de dejar de jugar –

La Crystal oscura saco de entre sus ropajes unas jeringas con un líquido negro en ellas, inyectando rápidamente a los pokemon, los otros miraban expectantes temiendo lo peor. Y asi fue, tanto Chuchu como Mega emitieron un grito ahogado para luego poner sus ojos de un color carmesí a la vez que emitían una furia incontrolable.

-Les explico en caso de que no comprendan lo que hizo Sienna, ese líquido contiene un potenciador de fuerza para los pokemon, pero solo puede usarse si ya poseen un nivel alto o el potenciador los elimina, claro que nuestros pokemon tienen un nivel superior. Bueno ya hable de más, mejor terminamos esto de una buena vez ¿lista Sienna? – explicaba la Yellow oscura.

-¡Cuando quieras! ¡Mega Planta Feroz! –

-Chuchu ¡Tacleada de Voltios! –

El suelo comenzó a temblar rudamente, segundos después emergieron grandes cantidades de raíces de gran tamaño dirigiéndose a los dex holders asi como una inmensa carga eléctrica por parte de Chuchu. Esos ataques parecían difíciles de esquivar.

-Hasta luego muchachos – dijeron ambas chicas del bando enemigo.

-Esto no se termina aquí ¡Ahora salgan todos! – grito Ruby mirando al mar.

Lo último que se pudo ver fue ataques de hielo y agua viniendo de la orilla, con eso Ruby y los demás aprovecharon para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

**Ivory:**

-Con que escaparon…

-Asi parece Ivory – me dijo Sienna –Pero bueno los detuvimos por un buen tiempo, será mejor continuar con la siguiente fase –

-Es verdad – afirme – Scarlet tarda en llegar…

A decir verdad, solo teníamos que distraer a los que eran nuestros compañeros por un periodo corto de tiempo para evitar que ellos vieran el proyecto de esta organización rara, por lo que cuando se nos dije que ganáramos tiempo a nosotras tres aceptamos sin titubear ya que tenemos otra gran misión que llevar a cabo.

-¡Oigan! Aquí perdón la demora – decía Scarlet llegando y tratando de controlar la respiración – Uno de ellos logro ingresar a la cámara principal – comento logrando que lo último me inquiete.

-¿Pero lograste apartarlo de ese lugar? ¿No? – pregunto Sienna.

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque tuve que recurrir a medidas de fuerza, resumiendo lo deje herido – dijo sin dudar en alguna palabra, por la manera en se expresaba tal vez se trataría de…

-Entiendo Silver casi logra verlo – analice –Pero no hay de otra, deben de creer que nos pasamos al bando enemigo –

-Es verdad porque asi nos lo ordeno "él" – continuo Sienna.

-Y tenemos que continuar, nos guste o no la idea - termino Scarlet.

-Sera mejor regresar o creerán que nos fuimos con ellos.

Y asi regresamos junto a nuestro comandante a la parte más profunda de las instalaciones.

* * *

**Diamond:**

Mis piernas temblaban, parecía como si Don uso terremoto pero no era eso… Nunca me imaginé ver algo asi en mi vida. Lo que había detrás de la puerta no era algo muy lindo de ver que diga, no, aun cuando Cyrus quiso crear un mundo nuevo y le teníamos a Dialga y Palkia frente nuestro o esa vez que me fui al mundo distorsión, eso sí que fue algo tenebroso pero creo que hasta Pearl se asustaría por lo que está frente mío, ni siquiera la señorita podría disimular que estaba asustada.

Frente a mí se encontraba una capsula inmensa, ocupaba casi la altura de la cámara extraña… dentro de la capsula se encontraba un líquido trasparente, era aterrador, Lax que estaba al lado mío no se movía siquiera era como si estuviera más que lleno.

-Q-que es e-esto – procure de articular tratando de componerme del impacto que recibía –No es humano y mucho menos pokemon –

Es verdad frente a esa capsula se encontraba una enorme criatura del que no sabría describir que es con exactitud, parece una enorme serpiente con dos piernas de un enorme pokemon, brazos cortos pero en la parte de la mano se dividía en siete como un demonio mitológico, tenía tres ojos dos a los extremos y uno que se situaba en el medio… era algo horripilante, sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero ¿Por qué? Era como si advirtiera de que huyera, corriera lo más pronto posible.

-Diamond contrólate, tu puedes – me dije tratando de animarme.

-**¿Quién está ahí? –**

- ¡…! –

Díganme que no escuche algo, por favor que solo haya sido mi imaginación…

**-¿Quién eres y porque perturbas mi sueño? –**

-¿Quién…

-**Aquel que perturbe mi sueño merece ser castigado, ** **¡bloqueo mental! –**

Aquella criatura abrió solo el ojo del medio, el color topacio claro me dejo sin poder observar a otro lado atrapándome… luego todo blanco.

-¡Ugh!… ¿qué ocurrió? – Trate de incorporarme - ¿Lax dónde estás? -

Mire alrededor mío me encontraba ¡Suspendido en la nada! ¿¡Que me ocurrió?! De un momento a otro todo se materializaba y desaparecía, mareaba mucho aquella situación… hasta que paro.

-**Pesadilla dimensional – **escuche en forma de eco una voz que hizo estremecerme.

De nuevo todo blanco, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi cama, que raro recordaba estar en otro lado pero ¿en dónde? No lo recuerdo bien parecía que algo me bloquea los recuerdos, de nada me servía estar acostado sin hacer nada. Me quite el pijama que tenía puesta y me baje a desayunar.

-Buen día Dia pensé que no bajarías – dijo mamá saludándome –Ven te prepare el desayuno –

-Okay~

Comencé a comer mi desayuno, era extraño esa inquietud desapareció de repente, seguro no era nada y solo se trataba de mi imaginación.

-Por cierto recuerda que debes ir junto a Pearl para ver a una persona, no recuerdo su nombre pero debes ir – me dijo mamá mientras lavaba los platos.

-Claro ahora mismo parto a su casa –

-Ah por cierto Diamond…

-¿Qué ocurre mamá? –

Mamá paro con lo que hacía y de uno de los cajones saco un gran cuchillo, algo raro en verdad y luego se acercó a mí dirigiéndome una sonrisa

-¡Muere…

Lo único que vi fue el gran cuchillo en dirección mía.

* * *

**Platina:**

Gracias a Arceus utilice rayo de hielo para crear una defensa de hielo para resguardarnos de todas esas explosiones, y gracias al entrenamiento con Brega e Inverna el hielo es más resistente que uno común. Ordene a Frosslas a que salga afuera a revisar que no haya peligro ya que puede atravesar la muralla al ser de tipo fantasma. Salió y luego de un minuto creo volvió indicándome que era seguro salir.

- Es seguro salir - dije asegurando –Frosslas rompe el hielo –

Asi mi pokemon lo rompió fácilmente con su fuerza algo creado por ella.

-Platina-san de no ser por ti seriamos polvo – me dijo Kotone-san.

-Es verdad vaya que pensaste rápido – prosiguió hablando Green-sempai.

-Solo hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance – dije guardando a Frosslas –Ahora sugiero ver que se encuentra aquí al ver la gran seguridad que pusieron –

- Pues si aunque son igual de idiotas que el Team Rocket – dijo Green-sempai -Sigan alertas ahora sabemos de lo que pueden ser capaz estos sujetos –

Tanto Kotone como yo afirmamos y vimos como en una de las paredes se formaba otra puerta… muy sospechoso.

-Kotone ¿Ves algún peligro? – pregunto Green-sempai.

-Mmm… no veo nada es como si no existiera nada del otro lado – respondió –Pero será mejor ser precavidos ya que me da un mal presentimiento -

-Con eso será suficiente continuemos –

De nuevo Green-sempai se posiciono en frente de nosotras pero esta vez nos indicó que vayamos junto a él ya que al parecer ya podía elaborar una estrategia. La puerta se abrió sola antes de que la atravesáramos y entro una criatura negra en la misma habitación que nosotros.

-¡Weavile! – Exclamo Kotone-san, rápidamente nos fijamos de que en efecto se trataba del pokemon que ella menciono -¿Qué ocurre porque tan agitado? –

-¡Weavileee! – el pokemon solo gritaba según me contaron es uno de los compañeros de Silver-san

-Qué raro, por lo general no suele ser así – decía pensativa Kotone –Será mejor averiguar que le sucedió –

* * *

**Kotone:**

Haciendo uso de la Inteligencia Chronnos, inspeccione un poco por su actitud poco usual. En cuanto lo revise su mente para averiguar cuál era el problema. Al instante en que lo revise unas imágenes llegaron en mi cabeza rápidamente

_Blastoise primero expulso un chorro de agua no muy potente para por fin ponerse de pie, para luego usar el ataque que le habían ordenado, rápidamente salio de ambos cañones potentes casi letales hidrocañones, sabía que si Weavile no lo evitaba tenía la batalla perdida._

_-Sin duda tu pokemon evadirá el ataque fácilmente pero… ¿Quién dijo que el ataque era para Weavile? – Dijo fríamente – Lo siento Silver pero como te dije de aquí no pasas –_

_-¿Qué… Kotone…_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – grite desesperada ante las imágenes viste -¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – creo que quede en semi-estado de shock ya que no escuchaba algo mas

* * *

**Green:**

-¡Oye Kotone! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – pregunte al ver que Kotone comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

-Green-sempai… parece que lo que vio fue algo muy grave – decía algo temerosa Platina

-Puede ser… mejor será esperar a que se calme –

Le dije a Platina que se quede con Kotone y Weavile mientras salía de ahí a través de los escombros que me encontraba por las múltiples explosiones de esos pokemon con forma de pokeball que se encontraban debilitados. Al fin pude salir de ese lugar, ahora lo siguiente.

-¡Porigon 2! – grite cerca de una pantalla, al instante apareció en ella mi pokemon cibernético -¿Algún resultado? – pregunte a lo que asintió – Perfecto dime por donde es –

Asi mi pokemon me guio hacia algo que yo quería saber, algo que tengo en mente desde que se planeó este rescate.

* * *

**Red:**

Fue buena idea lanzar nuestros pokemon acuáticos al mar para tener una ruta de escape rápida. Yo estaba con Poli, Gold con Poltaro, Ruby como Sapphire en una Milotic, Emerald en su Mantine, Pearl en un Buizel. Cuando ya sentía que nadie más estaba nos acercamos a la orilla. Me sentía frustrado conmigo mismo.

-Perdonen chicos creo que ver a Yellow me impidió luchar – dije disculpándome con todos –Pero ahora eso no importa el otro grupo está esperándonos

Asi empezamos la siguiente fase del plan sin saber lo que nos esperaba…

* * *

**Hola ermozas Milotics *o* y Gallade XD **

**Gomen gomen gomen me tarde de mas de nuevo pero no tres meses?) al grano responderé los reviews:**

**Sakhory: **_**Podías dejar el review un dia que no estabas apurada D: pero en fin ya está el capítulo listo n.n**_

**Kari McCartney: **_**Jaja te gustan el modo yandere eh? A mi también x3 si se que fui mala con Silver… espero que me perdone ;-; primero lo de Larissa ahora Mewtwo ._. quieres traumarme la infancia ¿) bueno ahora lo siguiente: nanananananananananananananana 8D**_

**Lucy Moonlight: **_**a veces creo**__** me lees la mente e.e y lo de la batalla epica aun falta para eso pero sin duda lo abra n.n**_

**Larareshiram97: **_**lista la continuación espero que te guste, y tu historia ya termina ;-;**_

**Siiilveer : **_**algún día matare a Word solo espera, come si tienes hambre D: espero que te guste :D**_

**Sapphy: **_**felicidades por tu declaración owo XD y si ¡hasta ahora nada de soulsilver :D! no no no no n o nono no y no no mate a mi Silver D: ahh y no te preocupes eso de cursi y demás es típico en el amor XD bueno a tus preguntas **_

_**¿Cuando vas a poner shipping-time? D: **_

_**Cuando la maldita inspiración venga ¬¬nah en el siguiente capitulo los pongo :p  
**_

_**¿Por que la esa se disculpo con Silver? **_

_**Secreto, no lo dire muajajaja  
¿Como Silicona hace zombies a los Pokemons? **_

_**Porque es muy malote y le gusta forzar a los pokemon y explotarlos ¿) **_

_**Resumiendo, el capitulo no fue largo como yo me lo esperaba pero se me va la inspiración a ratos ;-; pero esto es lo que pude hacer antes de que mi cabeza explotara 8D**_

_**Hasta otra n.n/**_


	14. Zona de Peligro

**Bueno lo admito, tarde de nuevo -.-'' … época de exámenes entre otras cosas xc**

**Bueno respondiendo brevemente el pedido de algunos (por no decir casi todos) *redobles de tambores* ¡Shipping Time! ¡Al fin! XDD **

**Este es un capítulo importante, se revelara muchas cosas. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: El juego de pokemon, el anime, el manga, las cartas y todo lo demás no me pertenece. Pero eso no impide que use mi retorcida imaginación para la historia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Zona de Peligro.**

**Diamond:**

-Muere…

Lo único que vi fue el gran cuchillo en dirección mía.

Todo se me iba de la mano no podía creer esto, mi madre me está a punto de matar. Solo cerré los ojos esperando la apuñalada.

-_¡Diamond! ¡No te rindas! - _ en esa fracción de segundo escuche aquella voz, era firme y decidida, mi mente no sabe de quien pueda ser pero dentro mío muy cerca de mi pecho me decía que era una voz más que importante -¡_Lucha contra esa cosa! – _de nuevo me hablo.

**Platina:**

Luego de escapar de aquella habitación donde casi morimos por una gran explosión llegamos a este lugar donde encontramos a Dia tendido en el suelo con lo que parecía, teniendo una pesadilla, también a aquella abominación. Yo me encontraba sola. Kotone-san aun no despertaba por lo que Empoleon la cargo. Creo que de nuevo me encontraba en una serie de conflictos emocionales. Es por eso que mantengo un cierto grado de margen a lo que respecta mis sentimientos, pero era imposible. Uno de mis mejores amigos estaba sufriendo, me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Por lo que hice lo único que recuerdo que ellos hicieron por mí…

-¡Diamond! ¡No te rindas! – Le decía fuertemente mientras lo cargaba en mis rodillas - ¡Lucha contra esa cosa! –

Aun mostraba esa mueca de dolor, pero sé que lo máximo que puedo hacer es apoyarlo de esta manera. Dia como Pearl siempre estuvieron apoyándome, primero como mis guardaespaldas por error. Pero esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar que yo también puedo apoyarlos en estas situaciones. Especialmente a Diamond…

**Diamond:**

¡Dia despierta! Aun tienes a alguien a quien debes proteger… espera ¿Quién es esa persona?... la figura de mama apuntándome con el gran cuchillo desapareció, ahora me encuentro sumergido en un profundo vacío… todo esto es cada vez más extraño ¿En dónde realmente estoy?

-Que está ocurriendo… - me decía tratando de resolver esto que está pasando.

-_Diamond ¿Acaso me dejaras sola?_ – de nuevo escuche esa voz pero ahora demostraba tristeza, esa voz es…

Ahora ya recuerdo, esta voz es inconfundible, me doy pena ¡Como lo pude olvidar!

-Se… se… ¡SEÑORITA! – grite a los cuatro vientos. Ahora ya recuerdo todo por lo que tengo que salir de aquí rápidamente ¡La señorita Platina corre un grave peligro! -¿¡Esta Aquí!? –

_-¡Dia por favor despierta! –_

- ¿Despierta? – eso quiere decir que esto es un sueño ¡Claro! Todo por culpa de esa cosa. Entonces solo hay una manera de salir aquí y esa es despertando -¡Oye tu sácame de aquí! –

_**-¿Crees que lo hare solo porque me lo pides? –**_ me respondió una voz desde lo lejos, sabía que era esa abominación pero yo no me iba a dejar intimidar ¡ya no! – _**Estas muy equivocado ¡Te quedaras ahí eternamente! ¡Muajajajajajajaja! – **_respondió mientras me lo pides.

-¡Quieras o no lo harás! ¡Giga! – busque entre mis pokeballs a Regigigas, sé que no le gusta salir de su pokeball aun asi, puedo sentir su emoción al querer ayudarme por lo que lo tomo y lo libero en medio de toda esta oscuridad –Ayúdame de nuevo ¡Sácanos de este sueño! –

Sé que Giga comprendió mi petición, extiende unos de sus brazos indicándome que me subiera en su lomo, lo hice rápidamente luego comenzó a centrar todas sus fuerzas en un solo ataque ¿Cómo lo sé? Solo digamos que la emoción que desborda es tal que puedo saber a qué grado de intensidad golpeara.

-¡El equivocado eres tú! Puede que sea uno de los más inexpertos… Aun asi ¡NO ME RENDIRE! –

-_**Esa determinación… ¡Debes desaparecer! - **_ escuche como la voz se ponía más amenazante, seguro trata de intimidarme pero estoy decidido a salir de aquí porque…

-Tengo que verla… ¡TENGO QUE VER A PLATINA! –

Tan rápido como dije eso Giga golpeo en el punto exacto de la oscuridad, y como de vidrio se tratase esta se rompió mostrando una salida aquella oscuridad. Cuando cruce todo se volvió blanco…

* * *

**Narración Normal:**

Platina se sentía a morir, apreciaba a Diamond quizás más que a Pearl, inconscientemente acariciaba su pelo azul oscuro. Verlo tan quieto y sumido en ese sueño o pesadilla la atormentaba enormemente. Su vista comenzaba a cristalizarse hasta que una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del muchacho.

Esa lagrima, sin que la señorita se diera cuenta. Hizo que él comenzara a reaccionar, Platina no lo noto pero Diamond despertó.

-Se-Señorita ¿Por qué llora? – pregunto inocentemente aquel muchacho dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a su amiga. Sumando un poco de preocupación al verla casi llorando. Platina casi salta a oír aquella voz que siempre se escuchaba libre de preocupaciones, al fin despertó Diamond.

-Diamond… ¡Estas bien! ¡Estás bien…

Dia se levantó donde se encontraba al ver que su amiga comenzaba a llorar. El intuyo que era por el estado en que se encontraba momentos antes.

-No llores… Ya estoy bien –

Diamond quería demostrar que estaba bien, asi que abrazo a Platina. Ella se sorprendió un poco mas no deshizo el abrazo sino que lo correspondió. Se sentía protegida bajo esos brazos.

Era una escena enternecedora pero algo lo hizo salir de ese pequeño mundo en el que se encontraba los dos.

**-Creo que subestime a ese mocoso y a esta niña malcriada – **dijo aquel monstruo encerrado en aquella especie de "capsula"

Diamond no toleraba dos cosas: Que no tenga nada que comer, aunque ahora lo soportaba mucho mejor. Y que dijeran de esa manera a Platina, podía soportar los golpes de Pearl, que Lax se coma toda su comida, soporto estar en la dimensión de Giratina… pero escuchar que "eso" le diga niña malcriada a Platina fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y eso solo paso una vez en toda su vida…

Deshizo levemente el abrazo para colocarla protectoramente detrás de él, ahora se enteraría de lo que era capaz.

-Nunca… y repito nunca digas niña malcriada a la señorita ¿Acaso la conoces? ¿Sabes sus alegrías y tristezas? ¿Cómo obtuvo todas sus medallas? ¿El viaje que realizo para conseguirlas? ¿No verdad? Yo puedo tolerar que usaras la imagen de mi madre para darme ese sueño raro, pero te metes con Platina y primero pasas por mi cabeza –

Platina escuchaba atónita, un simple insulto lo puso de esa forma y eso que a él lo dijeron mocoso… No entendía esto, pero… de alguna forma la ponía muy feliz por lo que no sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un ligero color rojo.

-Señorita busque refugio en cualquier parte junto a Kotone-san y cuide de Silver-sempai ya que se encuentra grave – Decía Diamond en un tono serio –Y no importa lo que oiga, no venga – lo último que dijo lo hizo dándole la espalda – No quiero que le ocurra algo malo –

- Pero Dia…

- Señorita, no… Platina ¿recuerda que aparte de ser uno de sus amigos también soy su guardaespaldas? Esto es parte de mi deber y no crea que lo hago por obligación, no. Esto lo hago porque asi lo quise. Si puedo proteger a la persona que quiero, hare lo que sea por seguir aquel camino -

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras Dia se sobresaltó, se le escapo un secreto que quizás hasta el mismísimo Pearl desconocería. A Diamond le gustaba Platina.

Esta por otra parte, trataba de procesar todo lo que oía. Pero sabía que este no era un buen momento para una explicación a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Entonces me iré, pero prométeme que volverás por mí – respondió la señorita mientras le pedia que vuelva a ella. Diamond asintió de lado regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante –Entonces me voy. Empoleon ayúdame –

Con mucho cuidado Platina cargo a Silver para que su pokemon lo cargara junto a Kotone y asi poder irse de ahí.

-**¿Acaso yo te dije que podías escapar niñita? ¡Toma esto! –** aquella abominación abrió de nuevo sus ojos y abriéndose una pequeña compuerta en la capsula salió una esfera negra. Esto no llego a impactarla ya que un Bastiodon uso Protección.

- ¡Tu oponente seré yo! ¡Asi que enfréntame! ¡Don poder pasado! –

Platina no miro hacia atrás tal como su amigo se lo pidió y solo se dedicó a escapar.

* * *

**Red:**

Al llegar a la otra parte del lugar entramos por un ducto oculto gracias a los planos que Giovanni nos entregó, es raro hace algunos años casi me mata y ahora nos ayuda. Creo que es por el hecho de que encontró a su hijo, en fin, mientras caminábamos se nos atravesaba unos Zubats pero no era nada que un pequeño impactrueno no pudiera solucionar. Continuábamos caminando hasta que por fin encontramos lo que habíamos venido a hacer.

-Este es el lugar donde se encontraba los prisioneros – Dijo Ruby mientras observaba el mapa – Solo que hay un problema, no tenemos la llave –

-Oye chico cursi, debes ser más positivo – dijo Gold mientras examinaba la situación –Creo que no será necesario. Un golpe de Poltaro bastara –

Y asi fue, su Politoed utilizo puño dinámico causando una destrucción total de la reja y quizás parte del lugar.

-Y yo que pensaba que solo Sapphire se pasaba – dijo por lo bajo Rald, mientras a mí se me resbalaba una gota de sudor - No importa ahora a sacarlos –

De apoco ayudábamos a las personas para que salgan con cuidado hasta quedar una sola persona.

-Venga yo lo ayudo – dijo Pearl mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a este señor el cual se encontraba recargado por la pared.

-No se preocupen por mí. ¡Rápido salgan todos de aquí! Algo malo esta por ocurrir – decía aquel señor con mucha dificultad.

Al observarlo más detalladamente note que poseía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, por lo que hacía mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.

-Es por eso que vinimos – dije – Ahora por favor apóyese por mi hombro – continúe a la par que me acercaba a él.

-Eres muy amable pero… al tratar de luchar contra esos sujetos fui herido y no me queda mucho tiempo Red –

- No es mi estilo dejar a personas que puedo ayudar atrás… Espera ¿Sabe quién soy? – mencione sorprendido, en ningún momento dije como me llamo.

- Los sé – decía con la voz más apagada –Después de todo pude ser tu mentor por muy poco tiempo, soy Ken pero mi nombre verdadero es Fire –

Ahora tenía sentido y claro que no lo voy a reconocer ya que no llevaba puesto las gafas negras, su cabello castaño se encontraba aun desparramado como lo encontraba y por fin ya que color son sus ojos, son rojo como el fuego.

-*Cof cof* Escuchen no me queda mucho tiempo, esta información puede serle de utilidad en un futuro. Es lo último que puedo decirles –

-De acuerdo señor lo escuchamos – dijo Gold poniéndose cómodo.

-Por favor cuéntenos – dijo Ruby.

-Por favor Fire-san - dije.

* * *

**Fire:**

**-**Hace algunos meses atrás un grupo de personas entre ella me encontraba yo, habíamos recibido una especie de invitación en donde se nos solicitaba venir a esta isla para realizarnos una oferta:

_***-Flash Back-***_

_La invitación decía que era por aquí asi que por lo pronto debo estar en el lugar correcto. Había muchas personas esperando a quien sea que nos envió esta nota de papel._

_-Sean todos bienvenidos – detrás de nosotros apareció un sujeto trajeado – Veo que les llego mi humilde invitación y agradezco que se hayan echo de tiempo para acudir aquí –_

_- Como sea, al grano – respondió un sujeto de cabellos negros, parecía ser del tipo impaciente. Aunque la mayoría también se encontraba en ese estado._

_-No se apresuren. Antes que nada permítanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Robert, y el motivo de que los he citado es para que me ayuden a realizar algo muy especial._

_-Y… ¿Qué es ese algo? – pregunte curioso._

_-Bueno supongo que la mayoría conocen a los jóvenes famosos conocidos como Dex Holders ¿No es asi? - Todos asentimos, ya que son conocidos por sus hazañas realizadas en las 4 regiones – Bueno el caso es que muy pronto vendrán a este lugar a tener un entrenamiento especial ya que, al ser los mejores entrenadores seguro buscaran muchos desafíos y mi sueño es poder ayudarlos a que se fortalezcan – _

_-Interesante… y ¿En dónde entramos nosotros? – pregunte de nuevo._

_- Ahora voy a eso, sé que algunos de ustedes son grandes entrenadores reconocidos en sus días de juventud en especial usted. Sé que fue uno de los campeones de la región Kanto, si no mal recuerdo es el 4to campeón – _

_- Veo que nos ha investigado – dije _

_- Por eso de entre ustedes saldrán aquellas personas que serán los mentores de los dex holders._

_**Interrupción **_

-¿¡Eres un campeón!? ¿Cuándo podremos luchar? – me dijo Red emocionado.

-Red-sempai creo que este no es el momento para eso – respondió una castaña de ojos zafiros.

-Sapphire tiene razón Red-san compórtese – le apoyo a la castaña un chico de gorra blanca.

- Umph De acuerdo – respondió de mala gana Red. Al parecer quería luchar contra mí, es una lástima. Quizás eso no se pueda realizar.

-Por favor continúe Fire-san – me dijo un chico rubio.

_***-Reanudación flash back-***_

_Luego de eso Robert nos hizo librar varias batallas contra todos, claro que para un excampeón no fue tan difícil derrotarlos a algunos, aunque otros sí que eran buenos adversarios._

_Al final de todo solo quedamos unos cuantos, al momento de que iba a sacar mi pokeball, Robert nos detuvo._

_-Creo que ya vi suficiente. Todos ustedes serán los mentores de los Pokedex holders –_

_Todos suspiramos cansados. Luego de unos días a cada uno se le pidió usar gafas oscuras y que usemos nombres claves. Yo no entendía eso pero ya que._

***-**_**Fin Flash Back-***_

-Luego de eso mientras caminaba hace dos semanas atrás, escuche unos ruidos extraños que venían de una habitación extraña. Cuando fui a averiguar que era vi un enorme contenedor con algo dentro. También me di cuenta que algunos de los mentores en realidad eran comandantes del Team Nigthmare y que nosotros solo éramos peones de su plan, miren a las ocho de esta noche algo muy grave ocurrirá y tienen que impedirlo a como dé lugar, de lo contrario todas las regiones sucumbirán… - dije apenas sin aire.

-Esto es malo y tenemos menos de dos horas para las ocho – dijo el chico de la gorra mirando su PokeNav.

-Gracias Fire-san. Esto nos servirá de mucho –

- De nada, ahora vayan y acaben con esto – todos me miraban preocupados – No se preocupen solo necesito descansar un poco –

Algunos no estaban muy convencidos de lo que dije pero comenzaban a salir, no iba negarlo quizas esta sea mi última batalla.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? – pregunto Red preocupado.

- Por supuesto – mentí – Como un campeón que fui tuve más problemas que esto, no pierdan más tiempo y detengan esto –

Al fin salieron todos, solo que Red antes de salir me miro por última vez y dijo…

-Prometo volver por ti – y con esto se retiró.

- _Ve y derrótalos… hijo –_

* * *

**Green:**

Con ayuda de Porigon 2 comencé a buscar algo, mejor dicho alguien. Solo que no pensé que sería tan lejos, estoy pensando que mi pokemon se extravió. Pasaba y pasaba cada pasillo pero aun nada, cosa que ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Porigon 2 seguían guiándome asi que seguro estoy llegando o estoy un poco cerca ¿Tan grande era este lugar? No lo creo, tal vez sea por la tensión que hay aquí.

-Porigon 2 ¿aún nada? – pregunte porque ya me estaba impacientando y solo me sucedió una vez, pero mi pokemon solo me señalo que siga enfrente. Entonces estamos cerca.

El pokemon paro repentinamente frente a una puerta a mi derecha, indicándome que entrara. Guarde al pokemon para que tomara un descanso mientras me preparaba con una pokeball para lo que fuera que sucediera después de entrar en la habitación. No sé porque, pero algo me inquietaba, ignorando eso ultimo entre decidido. Y ahí estaba.

-Vaya no pensé que llegarías tan pronto Green – hablo aquella voz femenina dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta esperar mucho tiempo… Blue – dije mirándola directamente, mientras liberaba a Charizard. Iba a terminar con esto y lo iba a hacer ahora – De cualquier forma tú te vienes conmigo –

- ¿Y quién te nombro mi jefe? – Dijo un tanto enojada – y otra cosa, es Scarlet no "Blue" por eso Blasty te refrescara la memoria –

-Da igual lo que pienses ahora, ya que no eres tú es por eso a que he venido, a salvar a una amiga ¡Charizard lanzallamas! –

-¡Hidrobomba! – Blastoise lanzo dos potentes torrentes de agua logrando evaporar mi ataque – Como siempre apurado Green pero si quieres terminar de una vez, será mejor que uses otro ataque –

- Si insistes ¡Anillo Ígneo! – ordene atacando con el ataque definitivo de fuego.

-Lástima que eres débil ante el agua ¡Hidrocañon! –

Ambos ataque colisionaron abruptamente tuve que protegerme con las manos por el polvo que se levantó.

-Sí que entrenaste a Charizard, lástima que con eso no te bastara –

Cuando iba a decir algo sentí como algo caía al suelo, era mi pokemon debilitado. No lo creía, sencillamente no procesaba lo ocurrido, en mi frente ya no estaba un Blastoise, sino una atrocidad.

-Blue… ¿Qué le hiciste a tu pokemon? –

-¿Te gusta? Es gracias a esta organización, inventaron un suero especial que aumentaba cien veces más la fuerza del pokemon aunque tiene algunos efectos secundarios -

La Blue que conozco jamás permitiría que se le hagan ese tipo de cosas a sus pokemons. Blasty estaba todo negro, sus ojos irradiaban ira de un color rojo tan fuerte que prefería evitar verlo. Aunque ahí no termina, en el brazo derecho de Blue apareció una marca negra que parecía que comenzaría a recorrer su cuerpo esto me parecía un tanto raro.

-Aunque tiene un precio – me explico – esta habilidad tiene un límite y como puedes ver cada vez que lo use me aparecerán estas marcas negras conocidas como "pacto de estigma" aunque no sé porque te lo cuento si pronto dejaras este mundo, y como Blasty termino de recargar ahora te toca a ti Green ¡Blasty Hidrocañon! –

Blastoise cargo sus dos cañones, lanzándome el ataque directamente. Blue pensaba que acabaría conmigo fácilmente, pero no.

-¡Telestransportación! Ordene a mi plan de reserva, en este caso, Alakazam. Sigues siendo ingenua como siempre –

-¡Silencio! ¡Siempre odie que me juzgaran! ¿Acaso me conoces? Siempre trate de hablar pacíficamente contigo… ¡Pero noooo! ¡Siempre tienes que estar un paso adelante! ¡Ya no lo soporto! - De repente Blue estallo, desde mi punto de vista me parecía gracioso por lo que no pude evitar reírme - ¡Y ahora te ríes! –

-Es que es muy gracioso – dije.

-Nunca pude comprenderte… siempre tan seguro ¡Aun asi trate de ignorar lo que sentía! ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA! – finalmente se echó a llorar, su pokemon volvió a la normalidad aunque luego se desmayó pero eso no me importaba ahora. Lo que me importaba en este momento, ahora solo tenía algo en mi cabeza y era tener a la chica que quiero conmigo. La sujete con fuerza y la apoye en mi pecho, claro que se resistió -¡Suéltame! ¿¡No oíste?! ¡Suéltame! –

- ¿Por qué voy un paso delante de ti? No es por altanería ni cosas por el estilo, no, solo lo hacía para protegerte y el hecho de que estos malditos te hayan capturado no hizo más que aumentar mi ira, sentía que por primera vez se me adelantaron a mí. Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. Por eso te he estado buscando solo para hacer esto…

Aparte a Blue para acercarme lentamente, cuando sentí su respiración cerca cerré mis ojos y la bese. Tal vez no era el momento indicado pero eso no me importaba, al parecer se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, estuvimos asi por un buen tiempo hasta que necesite oxígeno. Cuando me separe ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente una luz blanca la envolvió. Instintivamente cerré los ojos ya que era muy cegador mirar eso. Cuando sentí que ya podía abrir los ojos todo cambio. Blue ya no tenía ese cabello naranjo ahora volvió a su castaño y sus ojos antes plateados volvieron a su azul característico. Estaba asombrado eso significaba que…

-¿Blue? – pregunte esperanzado.

-¿Si Green? – Respondió feliz – Descubriste la manera de que volviera a la normalidad y lo hiciste tu solo ¡Que listo! –

De todas las posibles ideas para salvarla, definitivamente un beso no estaba en ella, quizas como un plan z pero da igual.

-Tengo mucho que explicar pero no queda mucho tiempo, dentro de hora y media algo grave sucederá, también ayudar a Chris y Yellow a volver a la normalidad –

-¿Qué pasara Blue? – pregunte intrigado.

- Es complejo de explicar – señalo mientras liberaba a su Granbull – Bull no podemos perder mucho tiempo, ve y avisa que la fase dos va a comenzar – como no entendía nada solo miraba con el ceño fruncido – Oh no te preocupes pronto ya sabrás de que se trata por cierto… También te quiero Green -

- Chica ruidosa –

Luego de eso nos fuimos del lugar tratando de encontrar a nuestros demás amigos.

* * *

**Narración Normal:**

Sentía tranquilidad, no había problemas, no tenía que estar luchando al fin podía descansar.

_-Aun no es tu tiempo – _de pronto escucho una voz potente a lo lejano _–Protector de Chronnos aun te queda mucho por hacer –_

¿Por qué perturbaban su tranquilidad? Ya estaba harto de tanto luchar. Ignoro esa voz molestosa.

_-Escucha, aun no debes descansar. El campo de batalla es duro pero… alguien te necesita – _ ya no quería escuchar nada por lo que tuvo que abandonar esa paz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué insistes en que vuelva allí? – pregunto a la nada.

Ahora lo recordaba, fue traicionado no una sino dos veces, primero por la chica que quería y luego por su casi hermana a quien debía esta situación. Silver se encontraba dormido inconsciente pero esa voz que escuchaba en lo profundo de su ser ya no lo soportaba. Ahora se encontraba flotando en medio de lo que parecía oscuridad pero la oscuridad no lo molestaba, solo esa voz molestosa. Quería retomar su descanso y de serlo posible eternamente.

- _¿Piensas dejar a tus amigos asi de simple? Que pasó con aquel Silver que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos –_

_-_Pareces conocerme –

-_Asi es ya que tu destino está muy estrechado conmigo, ahora sabrás la verdad –_

Un destello amarillo apareció por segundos, eso no inmuto a Silver. Una majestosa figura apareció frente suyo, era blanca con cuatro patas y se veía rodeada por varias tablas de diferentes colores.

-"Al fin nos vemos protector de Chronnos" – hablo telepáticamente aquel pokemon –"Soy Arceus"-

-Omitiré muchas cosas y preguntare una cosa ¿Qué es eso de protector de Chronnos? –

- "Para eso tengo que contarte una historia, no dispongo de mucho tiempo pero te contare lo necesario" – Silver solo asintió levemente y prosiguió a escuchar.

-"Hace mucho tiempo cree a los pokemon de todas las clases, pero los humanos sumidos por el engaño de una persona se sometieron a una gran guerra. Estalle en cólera y me decidí a eliminar a aquellos hombres, pero un humano me pidió que no haga eso. Qué humanos como pokemon pueden vivir en paz, ese hombre tenía un corazón puro por lo que creí en él, por eso en lugar de destruir todo, entregue un objeto que culmino aquella guerra sin sentido y otorgue a ese ser parte de mis poderes pero también a aquel hombre lleno de maldad se le fue otorgado poder reencarnar solo para lograr un equilibrio entre el bien y mal, pero ahora ese equilibrio se está derrumbando, por eso la sucesora de Chronnos corre un grave peligro, ya que su corazón se encuentra preso en una pesadilla sin fin. Pero te preguntaras ¿Dónde entro yo? Pues es simple, aquel humano es decir Chronnos tenía una protectora, juntos eran imparables, pero ellos tenían un lazo muy superior a cualquier otro, esos seres se amaban profundamente. Esa es una fuerza que puede vencer cualquier cosa. Ahora el sucesor de Chronnos es una mujer y el protector es un hombre, concretamente tienes la potestad de ayudar a Kotone con la difícil misión que se le fue entregada y a ti también como su protector" –

Silver atendió cada detalle de lo escuchado, comprendía mejor pero aún quedaba muchas dudas.

-Comprendo mejor las cosas, pero esa fuerza que mencionaste no está presente entre nosotros – dijo presionando su puño provocándole un leve dolor.

-"¿en serio lo crees asi? Todo lo que te he contado también ya lo sabe Kotone, y créeme que aquella fuerza si existe, pero no debo ser yo quien te diga eso" - Arceus cerro por un momento los ojos –"Mi tiempo se está terminando escucha, la sucesora ha caído en una pesadilla hecha por el pokemon de las pesadillas Darkrai y solo tú puedes salvarla, te ayudare a entrar en sus sueños pero depende de ti si aceptas o no, también te entrego esto. Úsalo cuando lo creas conveniente. Nos veremos pronto"-

Dicho eso Arceus se desvanecía hasta desaparecer, dejando una ranura que conducía a otro lugar. En la palma de Silver apareció un brazalete plateado dejado por el pokemon de la creación. Silver solo suspiro ante todo esto.

-Por lo que veo aún tengo algo por hacer – Silver se desplazó hacia el portal ingresando.

Ahora abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en donde había caído. Al parecer despertó de su descanso. Se encontraba apoyado por una persona. Lo curioso era que aquella herida grave ya no lo molestaba. Se incorporó por si solo asustando a su acompañante.

-¡Silver-sempai! ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Platina sorprendida, era como si ignorara sus heridas.

- Asi parece – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pokemon pingüino - ¿Podrías pedirle que la baje? – pregunto.

-De acuerdo, Empoleon baja a Kotone-san – ordeno, su pokemon obedeció y la apoyo en el suelo, Platina sentía que necesitaban estar solos por lo que se retiró del lugar buscando a sus otros compañeros. Silver cargo a Kotone con uno de sus brazos y con el otro la acariciaba suavemente.

-De nuevo en otro problema, y esta vez te he arrastrado demasiado lejos. Pero eso no te importa ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido asi desde que te conocí… ahora pude comprender porque siempre quiero estar al lado tuyo, cuando despiertes te diré esto y mucho más –

Silver se acercó y la beso, como el cuento de la bella durmiente. Tenía esperanza de que asi se despierte y la sonreirá como siempre…

* * *

… **Okey de nuevo tarde SaRashi -_- pero en compensación traje lo que tanto me pedían n.n**

**Por fin llego este capítulo, y la inspiración también es por eso que odio la época de exámenes .-.**

**En fin pasemos a lo mío… responder los reviews c:**

**Kari McCartney:**_**¡Aquí está tu Shipping time! XD tardo un poco pero valió la pena ¿)**_**. **_**Etto… no uso drogas .-. eso es malo! Xd sep, muchas explosiones, muchas ideas, muchos princesos? Solo Ruby lo es x3 y no es Mewtwo sub desarrollado -.-'' pero bueno aquí tienes el capítulo terminado.**_

**Sakhory: **_**bueno creo que demore menos? Concuerdo contigo con Dia algún día será un buen médico y con Lax de ayudante c: Sala llena de explosiones, ya quería ponerlo XD aún no le devolveré a Yellow su color *pequeña risa* Pronto terminaran el modo yandere no te preocupes y si te acostumbraste que sigan asi x3?**_

**Siiilveeer: **_**OMG OMG OMG al fin termine xd ahora ya le amenace a Word para que deje de molestar ¿) y no mate a Silver primero me mataría a mi D: y eso es todo xD**_

**Larareshiram97: **_**que suerte que te gusta los capítulos ahora puedes leer este y dejarme una opinión. Hasta luego c: **_

**Red-y-Yellow**_**: XD nadie quedo **__**"**__**I believe I can fly**__**"**__** pero hubiera estado bueno D: bueno ya lo seguí n.n**_

**Lucy Moolight: **_** creo que ya me acostumbre a suspense y asi será por los siglos de los siglos e.e bueno ya puse escenas de Shipping porque todos asi lo querían xD **_

**Sapphy Rostropovich:**** con que tenías una cuenta e.e pero te comprendo dejar reviews es difícil desde el phone y si te descubren peor xc bueno ahora tus preguntas ramdom:**

_**-¿Qué es esa cosa que estaba en el coso gigante? Por las descripciones, al principio creí que era un Hydreigon. :I**_

_**No era eso, eso es imaginación mia retorcida c: y aún falta otras cosas por el estilo  
-¿Kotone despertará de su SuperShock de Silver sin que se haga pis?(?)**_

_**Quizas se despierte, sin pis ya que es una niña grande ¿)**_

_**-¡¿POR QUÉ NO PONES SOULSILVER SHIPPING?! ¡NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR! ;A; -llora-**_

_**Bueno ya lo puse y seguro ya tendrás una idea de cómo empezara el capítulo siguiente n.n**_

_**-¿Qué paso con Diamond? D': **_

_**Comió mucha comida y le hizo mal, nah solo fue preso de aquel ser retorcido.**_

_**Asi llegamos a la mitad de la historia, pero queda mucho más por venir y la batalla final aún se encuentra bastante lejos aunque puede que haya una mini batalla final ¿) es todo hasta otra (tratare de no tardar) **_


End file.
